


And So the Adventure Begins

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, F/M, Female Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: Felicity spent her first year of college focused solely on her studies. In year two, with the convincing of her best friends Iris and Sara, she lets her hair down a bit. Oliver spent his first year partying with his wingman Tommy and living up to the status that came with his last name. He realizes he should buckle down focus on the most important part: actual school. Oliver and Felicity meet, and even though they are on different ends of the spectrum, they soon realize that they can each bring out hidden parts of one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally gotten the chance to do the college AU I've always wanted to do. This work will follow Olicity along with their gang of friends throughout their college journey. Expect everything from fun, fluff, humor, drama, angst and sexiness.
> 
>  
> 
> Main Character Aesthetics:  
> [Oliver](https://78.media.tumblr.com/425f9179a854c2931435d03630a7f9c8/tumblr_pe349mCvoL1v1cim3_540.jpg) // [Felicity](https://78.media.tumblr.com/313b7665d382fc595a3598cb5aa8e122/tumblr_pe349nv7JW1v1cim3_540.jpg) // [Iris](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3fee1a2beaf3bebaa87d12c3268bff9d/tumblr_pe34amQBJS1v1cim3_540.jpg) // [Sara](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fdb0eee05e8c004a2480efb511cf2386/tumblr_pe34an55qb1v1cim3_540.jpg) // [Tommy](https://78.media.tumblr.com/6e2c051b52175413eac6586ee97cc4b1/tumblr_pe34a0fhJM1v1cim3_540.jpg) // [Barry](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d334b8b4c16c2e78a7e90d4e8fc3a4e4/tumblr_pfvt0t80iu1v1cim3_540.jpg)

 

_"I've learned that your college friends become kind of like family; you eat together, you take naps together, fight, laugh, cry and do absolutely nothing together until you can't remember how you ever lived without them in the first place." - Unknown_

* * *

 

Felicity heard the sound of a bedroom door opening followed by the patter of six inch heels against the kitchen floor behind her. On the other side, Felicity could feel the stare of very intense eyes on her. 

"I mean if you guys are going to be so impatient, maybe you should just go ahead and head out," Felicity told her best friends. "I'm perfectly fine if you do."

Sara let out an exaggerated sigh as she threw herself back on the couch. Iris marched over to the table and stood over Felicity with her hands resting on her hips. 

"Felicity Megan Smoak, we are not starting the year out like this. You promised that you would live a little more and that starts with going to this party tonight," Iris said. 

Felicity hit submit, closed her laptop and stood up with a stretch. Her paper was done and she submitted it an entire day early. A literal weight off her shoulders.  
"I'm kidding. I'm kidding," she laughed.

Easing past Iris, she headed for her room to get ready. She had already showered before she sat down to do a quick read through on her paper, so all she needed to do now was slip into her outfit and lightly touch up her makeup. 

Felicity walked into her room with Iris and Sara on her heels. There was one dress spread out on her bed. 

"I thought I had two dresses laid out," she said as she walked over to the bed. She had chosen a simple black dress and a blush pink cutout dress with the back out as her options for the night. Now only the pink dress remained. 

"Well someone wanted to do school work instead of getting ready, so I took the initiative on your behalf," Iris said. 

"That dress will make your ass look great, so it's the obvious choice anyway," Sara gave her two thumbs up. 

Iris nodded in agreement as she held out a pair of nude pumps toward Felicity. "Pair it with these."

Felicity took her shoes and threw them on the floor next to her bed. She let her robe fall from her shoulders and quickly slipped into the dress. Walking over to her mirror, she twirled around getting a full view making sure to get a good look at her backside. She had to agree with Sara, the dress was doing its job. 

"The heels are like a cherry on top," Iris added. 

Felicity grabbed her lipstick and swiped it across her lips a couple of times. She picked up a brush and lightly ghosted her face as a refresher. She took the holder off her bun letting her hair fall and cascade down her shoulders. With a run of her hands through her messy curls and grabbing her clutch, she was ready. 

With a quick stop in front of Iris camera set up in the living room for a picture to capture the occasion, they were all set to go. As they walked outside making their way to Sara's yellow jeep, they discussed their plans for the night. 

"I really hope this party is fun," Sara said. "The one we went to last week was a dud."

"Well this is KSI fraternity's party. I've heard only good things about them," Iris said. 

"Good things," Felicity murmured. It wasn't that she didn't like parties or have an aversion to going out, she just thought her time was best spent achieving her academic goals She wasn't a stickler, and she knew how to have fun, so when Iris and Sara basically had an intervention with her over the summer telling her that she would either live a little more, or they would physically force her to, she promised to go out. 

"Don't worry. We're going to pop your party cherry tonight," Sara whispered. 

Iris erupted into a laugh as Felicity shook her head in amusement. "Sara, do you have to make everything sexual," Felicity giggled. 

"In the midst of finding myself and my sexuality I realized that it's one of my specialties," she joked. 

"Anyway, for your information, I went to a party the week before you got here."

Sara stopped in her tracks rolling her eyes. "You know I don't like to talk about that seven-day period when I wasn't in you guys lives," she whined. 

Iris linked her arm through Sara's pulling her along. "It was the one night, she had a walk on the wild side. Very memorable." Iris laughed linking her other arm through Felicity’s 

"So I've heard," Sara said wiggling her eyebrows at Felicity. "Maybe that side will come out tonight or someone will at least grab your attention."

"We'll see," Felicity shrugged. She didn't have much hope on meeting someone at a fraternity party.  

**

The party had been in full swing from the moment they walked through the front door. Couples were gyrating on the floor and the first steps of hookups were being set in motion. Felicity had her share of offers for the night, but each one came with being called "Blondie" so they became automatic no(s). 

Iris and Felicity sat on the couch as the party went on around them. Sara was still on the dance floor where Iris and Felicity left her. Her stamina was ten times greater than both of their combined, probably due to the intense workout classes she partook in. 

"So, you have to admit that this has been fun so far."

"It has," Felicity admitted. "I wasn't allergic to going out. I just didn't have the time."

"Yeah if you say so."

Felicity looked over to see one of her classmates, Lena Luthor approaching her. "Felicity! Hey, you look amazing," she said. 

"Thank you and so do you." Felicity stood up hugging Lena briefly before pulling back to introduce her to Iris. "This is my best friend Iris West," she said. She looked around for Sara to introduce her, but she was still in the corner talking to a chick. 

Iris gave a friendly wave with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Iris, you work for the school paper right? I remember seeing the tag line."

Iris nodded. "That's me," she said proudly.

"Having fun," Lena asked Felicity.

"It's something," Felicity nodded. "What about you?"

"Yeah, but I'm actually heading home for the night. I'm going to go work on that paper for Professor Jones class some more. Did you finish?"

"I did, earlier before I got here."

"Smart choice," Lena said. "Well I should get going. I'll see you in class Monday."

"Good luck," Felicity waved as Lena slipped through the crowd. Lena mentioning the paper made Felicity briefly worry again. She bit her nail nervously tapping her food as her thoughts grew a little louder. "Do you think I turned my paper in too early," she whispered to Iris. "Like maybe I could've done a couple of more revisions."

Iris blew out hot air of frustration. "No," she held her hand up. "That will be the one and only time you mention that paper tonight while we are here," Iris said firmly. She brought her cup to her lips taking a long sip. "I swear I sometimes wonder how you and Barry didn't end up together considering how alike you both are with the worrisome studies," she mumbled. 

Felicity gagged at the thought of her and Barry. They were definitely cut from the same cloth, and never had she felt anything towards him. She was the one that pushed him and Iris to be together. 

"Never mind the glaring fact that he's been in love with you since his pimple and braces day, technically he's like my brother at this point. Plus, he only has eyes for you sexy," Felicity laughed. 

"You're right," Iris laughed. 

"Alright." Felicity took a deep breath and held up her cup. "I promise I won't speak of the paper again."

"Thank you." Iris clinked her red cup against Felicity's. 

Sara pushed through the crowd making her way over to them. She stretched out across their laps letting out a tired sigh. "I'm exhausted," she huffed. 

Iris offered Sara her cup. Sara sat up taking a sip of the drink and wiped her hair out of her face. "Incoming," she mumbled. 

"Hello Charlie's Angels."

Felicity looked up to see two guys standing in front of them. She had briefly spotted them from a distance throughout the party earlier. They both had been migrating through the crowd with a cup never leaving their hands. So now the time had come for the two guys to socialize with them. 

One was on the tall dark and handsome side with black hair perfectly swooped over at an angle. He resembled a pretty boy in every right even down to the way he wore his clothes. He was the one calling them Charlie's Angels and offering them the time of their lives tonight. 

The other quiet one was a dirty blonde, but if you looked harder it might be light brown. His hair was messier with parts falling into his face. You had to really look to see his eyes which were some of the bluest she'd ever seen. His quietness with the smallest hint of a smile screamed more of a cocky personality. 

Another thing she could say was that they both looked like country club boys. Felicity saw the collar shirts with their emblem stitched over the breast letting her know they were part of the fraternity. Their socializing earlier made sense, they were hosting this gathering. County club, fraternity, and party boys. That spelled a recipe for disaster. 

Felicity looked over just as Iris spoke up. 

"Sorry, I'm taken," Iris relayed to the dark haired one. 

"That's unfortunate," he replied. He looked down at Sara next.

"I'm into girls this week," Sara shrugged giving her answer. 

Felicity laughed to herself and then realized it was suddenly her turn to come up with an excuse. 

"What about you," he asked her. 

Before she could think of an excuse, she heard Sara's voice. 

"She's single and into men," Sara said speaking for her. 

The guy turned back to Felicity with a raised eyebrow. As he opened his mouth, the friend that was with him positioned himself in between them and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen," he said. "What's your name?"

Any other time, Oliver would've soaked up the sight of Tommy being severely shot down, but once he learned the blonde in pink was single, he had to hurry and act. She was the one that had caught his attention from across the room before Tommy suggested they walk over. 

She was gorgeous. Body, hair, legs and some of the sexiest lips he had laid eyes on. He'd watched her as Tommy miserably failed in front of them. When she barely made any type of contact with Tommy and instead kept her eyes down in her cup, he silently hoped his chance with her would fare better. 

An amused smile ghosted her lips clearly entertained by her friend’s swift takedown of his buddy. Then just as her friend stated that she was single, she looked up and caught his eyes. 

Felicity could feel Iris elbow her slightly and discreetly whisper in her ear. "He's cute. You should go for it."

Felicity had to reluctantly agree with Iris. There was a charm about him even if she had summed his character up as nothing more than a party boy looking for fun and nothing more. Casting her cares to the side, she held her hand out to him. "Felicity Smoak." 

* * *

Oliver sat in the study hall with Barry Allen across from him. His tutor of only a couple of weeks. Barry talked as fast as his lips would allow spewing some knowledge about slopes, degrees and angles. Oliver listened carefully for a while intent on retaining the knowledge for future use, but his attention kept going back to the night before and the girl that had quickly shut him down.

Last night after the party, he searched for Felicity on social media and found her on three accounts. Instagram, Twitter and Facebook...they were all set to private though. After she didn't give him her number last night, he thought about going a different route to show that he was really interested, so reaching out through those pages would be a way. Now he was trying to psych himself up to actually request her. Then there was the question of whether he should even request her considering how she declined going out with him.

Oliver finally looked up from his phone to see Barry staring at him. "I'm sorry," Oliver apologized. "What were you saying?"

"You alright over there," Barry questioned. 

"Yeah. It's nothing," he shrugged the question off. He dragged his hand through his hair letting out a frustrated sigh. "It's just this girl I met at the party last night has sort of been on my mind."

"Was it that amazing?"

"What," he exclaimed. "No," he laughed at Barry. Oliver unlocked his phone once more with her Instagram page pulled up and his thumb hovering on the request button. 

"Nothing happened unfortunately. She didn't even give me her number. I only have her name, so I looked her up. All of her accounts are locked though."

Barry closed his books and sat them to the side. Studying for the time being was over. "Did you request her," Barry asked.

"No."

"Well how do you expect to make another move if you don't?"

"I know that," Oliver grumbled. "I don't know," he sighed. "I just feel like it would be better if I saw her out again. I don't know where to find this Felicity though. I’m not even sure she goes to our school even."

"Felicity?" Barry's attention piqued at the mention of that name. There weren't many chicks named Felicity, so Oliver had to be mentioning the one he knew. "Did you say Felicity?"

"Yeah," Oliver nodded slowly. 

"My girlfriend's best friend is named Felicity and she definitely goes here."

Oliver's eyes widened at the revelation. "Holy shit Barry. Are you serious?" He didn't want to her his hopes up in case it wasn't her. 

"Yes. Let me see that picture."

Oliver turned his phone toward Barry showing the profile to him. 

"Yep that's her," Barry reassured him. "My girlfriend is Iris. They went to the party together."

Oliver closed his eyes remembering the other girl that lingered close to Felicity. The one that said she was taken. 

"Wait," he exclaimed. "Iris is your girlfriend?"

"I know," Barry stated proudly. "I still pinch myself not really understanding just how I got so lucky."

Oliver laughed at Barry because he was honestly thinking how did Barry Allen get a girl like Iris. Not that anything was wrong with Barry, but he was just so Barry. 

"Okay, so back to Felicity." Oliver turned the conversation back to what was important. 

"Yeah. Felicity Smoak. Best friends with Iris and Sara, who I'm sure you met her as well. Felicity actually works at the bookstore. The one with Yogurt Mountain connected to it."

That would explain why Oliver never saw her. He hadn't stepped foot in that bookstore or any at all during his time at school so far. 

"She's cool. Super smart and nice," Barry continued. "She didn't go out much last year because she was only focused on one thing, but it seems as if that's changing."

All of that explained why Oliver hadn't laid eyes on her before last night. On campus a year and never stepped foot into that place, and if she didn't go out freshman year, which was all he practically did, they continually avoided each other.

Things were about to change now, he intended on going to the library and asking her out...again. 

Oliver jumped up and began stuffing his backpack with his things. "I have to go," he said. 

"You think sending her a request would be seen as coming on too strong, but your next plan is to ambush her at work," Barry questioned. 

"I think face to face would be better don't you?" Before Barry could agree, Oliver tossed his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. "Thanks for the session," he yelled as he slipped out. 

**

After getting lost and finally having to ask for directions, Oliver finally found the bookstore. He walked inside taking a quick glance around. Workers moved around quietly assembling books and other items, and none of them were Felicity.

He looked over toward the side where the yogurt was stationed. There she stood wiping down the counter.

Before he could go over to her, an employee walked up cutting his view off.

"Hi, may I help you," she asked.

"No. Thank you though."

As she walked off Oliver moved over to the counter just as Felicity looked up spotting him. He could see the shock on her face as her eyes landed on him.

She looked different from last night. She was draped in her starched uniform and her hair was pulled back into a perfect ponytail. She was still mind blowing attractive even in this look.

"Oliver?" She ran her hand over her ponytail. She had to admit he crossed her mind since last night. Between Iris asking why she turned him down and even if she hated to admit it, he left a bit of an impression on her more than she wanted to admit. Way more than any other guy because he at least asked for her name.

"Hi," he spoke.

"Hi," she spoke back. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Barry Allen told me," he answered.

"You're friends with Barry Allen," she asked. The skepticism was evident in her voice.

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?"

It was definitely hard to believe. Barry never mentioned anything about an Oliver Queen. They also wouldn't exactly run in the same social circles either.

She swallowed the threatening smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Crossing her arms, she cleared her throat. "What can I do for you," she asked.

"Why did you turn me down," he questioned.

"You came here for that. Wow," she exhaled. "Do I need a reason as to why?"

"Yeah because it honestly hurt my pride." He rested his hand against his chest feigning pain. "So what is the reason?"

"I can give you three reasons why actually," she countered.

Oliver smiled enjoying the banter. "Alright." He leaned over on the counter in front of her. "Let me hear them."

"Let's see." She leaned down across from him with their faces only some inches away. "You're a frat boy and you're a trust fund baby." Tommy had let that enticing piece of information about him and Oliver slip out last night. "That's not exactly what I'm looking for in a guy."

Getting back into the dating game was worrisome enough on its own. Pursuing a relationship with a boy that has everything thrown at his feet was not ideal. Not to mention fraternities came with customary flocks of women. She would prefer a much simpler route to dating.

"Okay," he sighed. "I can't exactly deny those two. What about the third one?"

Felicity tapped her nails against the countertop prolonging the moment as Oliver watched her with baited breath. "Your hair," she whispered. "It's kind of terrible."

"My hair," he exclaimed. The other two points were fine, but his hair was special to him. Women liked to run his fingers through it. His hair was like an extension of him. He looked around briefly before he lowered his voice. "You're attacking my hair. What has my hair done to you?"

"It doesn't really fit you," she shrugged. "You have nice eyes and they can't be seen with those greasy locks falling into your face."

"Wow." Her words shocked and stunned him.

"Felicity! Can you come here for a moment please. I need your help with something."

The sound of her coworkers voice interrupted their conversation.

"Coming," Felicity yelled back.

"Wait," Oliver called her back. He reached out grabbing her hand just before she got too far. "You're serious about the hair," he asked.

Felicity pulled her hand away with a nod. "Afraid so," she turned and walked away.

Oliver stood in place until Felicity was out of sight. She would definitely see him again.

* * *

"Hey, do you think my hair needs a change?"

Oliver looked at himself in the mirror. He pushed his hair back trying to imagine himself with shorter hair.

"What am I your stylist," Tommy scoffed. He looked away turning back to the television.

Oliver didn't know much about Felicity yet, but she was intriguing. Not only had she blatantly turned him down twice, but she complimented him in the midst of it. _You have nice eyes_. No girl had ever given him a sincere compliment. They usually looked at his other assets, so that was a nice and unexpected change.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Tommy muted the television as he turned looking at Oliver. "Why are you so concerned about your hair all of sudden?"

"I went and saw Felicity," he told Tommy.

"The blonde chick from the party," he questioned.

"Yeah. The one that barely gave you a glance," he grinned. He might not have gotten her number or anything, but he at least had that to hold over Tommy's head.

"Whatever." Tommy waved him off. "That was one of my classic wingman moves, so you're welcome."

"If you say so." Oliver turned back to the mirror. "Anyway, she basically said my hair was hideous.

Tommy erupted into a deep laugh as he walked up behind Oliver. "Well if you do cut it, maybe you could cut down on the time spent in the bathroom with your products." He ruffled his hand through Oliver's hair before he pushed him away.

"Shut the hell up babyface," Oliver said.

Tommy rubbed his chin proudly. "The ladies like it."

"No you've just convinced yourself that because you can barely grow more than a 5 o'clock shadow."

"Look. At least I'm not the one contemplating a change because of a chick that has turned me down numerous times."

"I'm serious man," he huffed. "Should I make a change or no?"

Tommy held his hands up and backed up to the couch. "I'm staying out of this," he said dropping down on it. "That's between you, your hair and Felicity."

**

Felicity was only an hour into her shift and the bookstore was eerily quiet. It hadn't been very busy, but she expected that to change soon once classes really picked up. 

As she sat behind the counter with a book open in front of her, the doorbell jingle went off signaling that someone had just entered. As she looked up from the book, she saw that the incoming guest was none other than Oliver. This time he stood before her with a haircut. 

"Oh my gosh." Her eyes widened as she stood up. "Oliver, what did you do?"

He slowed his walk up to the counter. "What are you talking about?" He rested his palms against the surface staring down at her. 

"Oliver!"

"Oh, you mean this," he smirked. 

Oliver ran his hand over head. The short cropped hair was still taking some time to get used to. The hair grazed his fingers vastly different from the feel of it running through them like in the past.  

"I got a little haircut. No big deal," he grinned. 

Felicity covered her mouth with her hands still in shock that he actually cut his hair. She never outright stated that he should cut his hair, she only said that she didn't care for the look he was going for. She never would've imagined that he would go through with it. 

"No big deal," she repeated. "I can't believe you actually...I mean," she stammered. "What were you thinking and why would you do that?" Her words came out in a rush still not over what she was looking at. "Did you do this because I turned you down for a date," she asked. 

Oliver shrugged quietly. Her turning him down and suggesting the cut definitely spurred the decision. He couldn't believe when he was actually sitting in the chair going through with it. There wasn't even a guarantee that she would say yes to him with short hair, so this was a major risk. 

"I kind of like it, so you were on to something," he said. "Plus, this can be one of the changes I'm making," he said.   

"What changes are those," she asked. 

"Small things here and there."

Felicity nodded quietly as she stared at Oliver. She was right. The haircut definitely enhanced him. His eyes were more prominent and looking in them she could feel her resolve weakening. Maybe suggesting it to him was a bad idea. 

"I still can't believe you practically mutilated yourself," Felicity exaggerated with a laugh. 

The swinging doors opened behind her and she quieted as her supervisor stepped from between them. She glanced back briefly before turning to Oliver lowering her voice barely above a whisper. "My manager," she said. 

Oliver nodded and took the hint stepping in front of the yogurt counter. "May I get a large strawberry yogurt with chocolate syrup and for the toppings, gummy bears and worms," he requested.

"Sure." Felicity nodded and moved over to assemble Oliver's request. 

Oliver watched Felicity in silence since her boss was still lingering. He noticed something different about her each time he saw her. Today it was the pink rimmed glasses adorning her face. They rested on her nose and with her head down, they slipped a bit and she sometimes had to slightly adjust them. He'd never called a girl adorable, but something about Felicity today screamed that adjective. 

He had yet to run out of ways to describe her in the short time he'd known her. Sexy, hot, pretty, witty, sharp tongued and adorable. He wondered what else she could possibly be. 

Felicity took Oliver's card and processed the payment.  "Sorry," she mouthed to Oliver. 

"It's fine," he mouthed back. 

She ripped his receipt of and grabbed her marker to circle the coupons at the bottom of the paper. With a couple of napkins, she wrapped the bottom of his bowl and held it out to Oliver along with his receipt. "Come back to see us," she said. 

Oliver grabbed his things from Felicity's hands brushing his fingers against hers. "Have a good day, Felicity." He gave her a wink and turned slipping out the door. 

As he walked down the sidewalk, Oliver couldn't help but smile at the quick but short interaction he and Felicity had. He felt pretty positive that he had made some progress in his pursuit of her. 

As he scooped a spoonful of the yogurt in his mouth, Oliver looked at his receipt and saw big purple letters and numbers scribbled on it. 

**_Felicity. 601-453-1678_ **

Progress confirmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me with your thoughts! :) xoxo!


	2. Chapter 2

 

_"I've learned that your college friends become kind of like family; you eat together, you take naps together, fight, laugh, cry and do absolutely nothing together until you can't remember how you ever lived without them in the first place." - Unknown_

* * *

Felicity did a lot of thinking. It bordered the line of overthinking at times. As she sat in Jitters cafe currently with Sara across from her and Iris a few minutes away from her shift ending, she was thinking. The topic of Oliver was of course being discussed. Whether she should give him a chance or not.

"So, he really cut his hair?"

"Mhmm." Felicity nodded at Sara's question as she sipped on her iced coffee.

Iris joined them at the table as she took off her apron. "How does he look with it," she questioned Felicity. "I bet he's even hotter now."

"Don't you have a boyfriend," Sara said.

"So! I'm in a relationship, not blind." Iris turned back to Felicity. "Anyway, answer the question."

"He is," Felicity admitted. She couldn't even lie to herself. The haircut sent him from cute to extremely good looking. Her suggestion might've backfired on herself.

Sara flipped her textbook closed and rested her hands atop of it. "I'm still amazed that you got a complete stranger to do something so drastic before even giving him your phone number."

"Our girl hasn't even given him anything and he's already wrapped around her fingers. Now tell us what the two of you have been talking about," Iris demanded.

"Nothing serious yet. So far only the basic questions. How is your day going? How were classes? We really haven’t talked about anything significant."

Iris sighed exasperatedly. "Felicity, what is the holdup sweetie?"

"He hasn't even asked me out yet," she said in her defense. "I'm not about to jump the gun here."

"I mean if a guy goes out of his way to cut his hair, hunt you down at work, not once but twice, I think you should know he's pretty serious," Sara added.

"I personally think you should give it a chance. Remember what we said at the beginning of this year, we would live a little more. Plus, you're amazing, smart, badass and sexy. Any guy would be lucky enough to have you. Oliver already thinks so."

"If something substantial doesn't work, there's always the chance to just have fun." Sara wiggled her eyebrows at Felicity with a little shoulder dance. "If you know what I mean."

"Yes, of course we know what you mean," Felicity laughed.

**

Oliver tapped his silent phone against his knee as he sat in the living room of the frat house. Every other minute, he flipped it over to check if he had a notification. Each time there was none. And each time, he felt himself die a little inside.

As he flipped it over once more, he heard his name being called by Tommy as he made his way downstairs.

"I'm done with my abstract assignment, so I'm free. What are we getting into tonight my friend?" Tommy slapped Oliver's leg and dropped down on the couch beside him. "Bars, clubs, girls? Name it."

"I don't have anything planned and I'm not in the mood for anything too heavy tonight." Oliver dropped his phone on the sofa and scrubbed his face letting out a sigh.

Tommy picked up on the down demeanor in Oliver's voice and movements. "Oh man," he burst into laugh. "Is this about that chick...I mean Felicity. This is about her isn't? You're worse off than I thought."

"Tommy..."

"I'm tired of this. Let me see your phone." Tommy grabbed it off the sofa before Oliver could object. He stood up and moved from Oliver's reach. "We are going to end this right now."

"What are you doing Tommy?"

"It's Friday night, so you need to see what she's doing. You need to be assertive. Women like when a man takes the lead. If you want to go out with her, you have to at least actually ask her," he said. "This soft spoken, unsure version of you that I don't recognize has to go now."

Tommy pulled up Felicity's Instagram page. "Ah! Here we go. One new post." He read through it and tossed Oliver his phone sitting back down beside him.

Oliver read through the post and comments looking for clues that would help him. "Tommy, come on. This doesn't tell me anything."

"Iris is a reporter, and she's covering a big event tonight on campus. Harrison Wells is speaking on the quad tonight. That's where she is." Tommy spelled it all out for Oliver.

"Barry mentioned this earlier this week." Oliver sat up finally understanding what Tommy was horribly getting at. "But what do I look like going to this?" It was an event that he had no ties to at all.

"You had no qualms hunting her down before did you," Tommy shot back at him. "Do it again tonight and finally ask her out."

"Am I that desperate," Oliver asked himself out loud.

"Let's see," Tommy began. "Since you've met this girl, you've cut your hair, visited her at work twice and also text her at least once a day." He placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "You my friend, are the definition of desperate."

Oliver nodded agreeing with Tommy's assessment. "You're right. I am desperate."

He and Felicity had been engaged in the slowest tug of war. Bordering the line of uncertainty. He stood up and ran his hands over his hair and clothes. "Alright, I'm going. I just need to shower and change first." Oliver patted Tommy hard on the back. "Thanks man. Also, if this backfires, we will never speak of it again."

* * *

Felicity sat in the designated media room watching Iris prepare for her interview. When Iris told her she was selected to do the piece on Dr. Harrison Wells and his particle accelerator project, Felicity was over the moon excited for her friend. She was a huge fan of Dr. Wells and he was known worldwide, so this was an amazing opportunity for Iris to showcase her talents. Then Iris doubled down on that excitement by surprising her with a badge meant solely for her.

After some time, the two of them were led to a room where Dr. Wells was waiting. Felicity lingered back, letting Iris do her job.

As they walked in, he stood to greet them. "Very nice shirt," he acknowledged.

Iris glanced down at her "The Future is Still Female" shirt and looked up with a bashful smile. "Thank you. I also want to thank you for choosing me to do your piece. When my editor told me the news, I couldn't believe someone of your stature would want me."

"Stature means nothing because we all have to start somewhere." He shook her hand lightly. "I may be in the science field, but I make sure to know about talent in other areas. I've seen your work and it's very impressive. I'm sure this will be just as good."

"I have one quick small favor to ask," Iris held her hand up. "Before we get started, I brought someone along with me. My best friend who is a big fan of yours and wanted to meet you."

"Of course."

Felicity felt her heart leap into her chest as Dr. Wells looked at her. Iris turned to her and waved her over. "This is Felicity." She felt Iris's hand on her back essentially guiding her towards Dr. Wells. Felicity wasn't sure she was even walking under her own willpower.

"Hi." Her voice came out weak riddled with nervousness and she immediately cleared her throat to try again. "Hi, Dr. Wells. It's a pleasure to meet you. I have been following your career for a very long time."

"Pleasure to meet you as well. Believe me when I say the feeling is mutual Ms. Smoak."

Felicity and Iris exchanged stunned glances at the mention of Felicity's last name. Iris hadn't mentioned that, so how exactly did he know it already?

She snatched her hand away from him and pointed to herself. "Wait, you know who I am," Felicity asked.

Dr. Wells nodded with an amused smile. "Not only were you the valedictorian of your graduating class, you were also ranked second in the national informative competition amongst high schoolers. You're into the second year of a cyber security and computer sciences double major. Of course I know who you are."

Felicity was speechless. She didn't know what to say. One of her idols had just run through her lists of accomplishments proving that she was on his radar.

Dr. Wells took off his glasses off and pulled a cloth from his breast pocket to wipe them clean. "I keep an eye out for prominent talent in the scientific field and you've certainly stood out amongst the best. I foresee great things for you and I'm sure our paths will cross again," he pointed with his glasses. "Ms. West, I'll be right over here whenever you're ready."

As he walked away, Felicity leaned into Iris and held onto her. "Iris, he knows who I am. What the heck," she whispered. "Am I asleep right now?"

"No, you're very much awake," Iris responded with just as much excitement.

"I didn't fangirl too bad did I," she questioned. "I feel like I might have."

"I think it was the appropriate amount," Iris said.

Felicity closed her eyes and finally gained some control over herself. She pulled Iris into a quick and brief hug. She released her and gave her a thumbs up. "Now it's your turn. Good luck."

**

Dr. Wells stood at the podium nearing the end of his speech. Felicity and Iris stood amongst the crowd listening to every word. Felicity listened more intently than Iris due to the content. Iris would zone in and out at times, with some of the content going over her head. Luckily for her the entire speech was being recorded, so if she needed any of these exact quotes to add to her story, she was taken care of.

Felicity felt Iris lightly nudge her in the side. "Uh...is that Oliver," she whispered.

Felicity slightly turned to follow Iris' gaze. Sure enough Oliver stood in the back away from the crowd of people.

With a small smile, Oliver lifted his hand with a wave. Felicity waved in return and turned back to Iris. "Yep. It's him."

"He is very determined isn't he," Iris giggled.

Felicity glanced back at him again and shook her head with a light laugh before facing forward. He definitely saw her post on Instagram. This was the second, no third time, Oliver had hunted her down. He didn't give up easy at all. She wondered what it was about her that made him embark on this relentless pursuit.

Dr. Wells finished his last remarks to a round of thundering applause. As everyone began shuffling around, Felicity hesitated not moving from her spot.

"You going to go talk to him or what?"

"How do I know he's here for me," she asked Iris.

As she asked the question, her phone buzzed with a text message. Oliver's name popped up.

**Do you have five minutes to spare?**

Felicity looked back up at her ever knowing friend. "Exactly," Iris laughed. "While you handle that, I'm going to head to the media room to finish up."

Felicity slipped through the crowd until she made her way over to Oliver.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

He pulled a flier from behind his back holding it up. "Just checking out the awesome Dr. Wells of course." He came in on the tail end of the speech. It sounded intriguing from what he heard, but his main focus was Felicity.

Felicity crossed her arms as she stopped in front of him. She raised her eyebrow at the obvious lie. "Really?"

He shuffled on his feet with a smile and nod. "He's a great guy that talks about, you know, great things. Didn't expect to see you out here."

Felicity couldn't help the amused smile that stretched across her face. Oliver had charm, she couldn't possibly deny that. Charm and his new haircut was a dangerous combination for her.

"No, but seriously." He straightened up this time looking very serious. He shoved away the nervousness he felt as she stared at him. "I came to see you if you wanted to go out with me."

"Tonight," she questioned.

"Yeah. I figured since it's Friday and no classes tomorrow, we could maybe grab something to eat and talk. I mean that's if you aren't busy or anything."

"Oh." She was surprised by the suddenness of the invitation. She could say no and immediately shoot him down or quickly think on it. "I don't have anything planned, but let me check with Iris and see if she needs anything first."

Oliver nodded. Even without a definitive yes for the moment, he felt like he'd made an insurmountable amount of progress. She could've plainly said no, but he would definitely take a we'll see. "Okay. I'll wait right out here."

Felicity walked inside the building to find Iris packing the last of her things. Other media personnel members filed in and out of the room.

Iris looked up at her with a smile of anticipation. "So, what did he want?"

"He actually asked me out," she told her. "Tonight."

The grin on Iris face grew wider as she stood up in front of her. "What did you say?"

"That I was going to check and make sure that you don't need me for anything before I said yes."

Iris waved her off. "I'm good."

"Are you sure," Felicity asked. "I mean it is kind of sudden and we rode together. I don't want you to feel like I'm neglecting you or ditching..."

"Felicity." Iris grabbed her friend's shoulders quieting her ramble. "Go out with him," she encouraged Felicity. "He's clearly interested. I mean he came all the way out here solely for you. Please don't overthink and psyche yourself out over this. Go and get a feel for him. If you end up having a horrible time, then you don't have to go out with him again. Consider this a trial run. Simple."

Felicity contemplated Iris's reasoning. She made good points. And honestly, she was on the verge of starving at the moment, so going to get food sounded ideal. Oliver so far had been kind and respectable, so she had no reason to be dead set against going out with him.

"Alright. I'll go."

Iris clapped excitedly. She turned Felicity around and practically shoved her out of the door. "Have fun and text me. Bye."

Felicity walked back outside to find Oliver where she left him. He was rested against the brick wall with his hands stuffed in his jeans.

"Are you coming out here to crush my soul?"

"No," she laughed briefly. "I came to let you know that I'm free to go out with you tonight," she told him.

"Alright." Oliver smiled like he had just unlocked a video game achievement.

"So where are we headed?"

"Big Belly Burger good," he suggested.

"Great actually. It's one of my favorite places and Sara works there."

"Cool. My car is right this way."

* * *

Oliver held the door to Big Belly Burger open and Felicity stepped inside. It was Friday night, so the place was bustling and littered with hungry college students. Felicity looked around briefly for Sara, but didn't see her.

"I guess we could..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Sara ran up in her uniform full of excitement as she glanced between the two of them. "Hey guys! Iris told me to be expecting you."

Felicity had texted Iris and told her where she and Oliver were headed. "Should've known she would," Felicity laughed. "Sara, you remember Oliver."

"Of course I do," she waved. She looked him up and down then back up to his head. "Nice haircut," she grinned.

"Thank you."

"Follow me." Sara spun around on her heels and waved them behind her. "I have a booth ready for you two near the back."

As Felicity sat down and Oliver slid in across from her. Sara placed the menus on the table. "I'll be back in a bit to take your orders," she said.

Oliver shrugged off his jacket as Sara went to check on other guests. "I didn't realize Sara worked here," he said. "I don't visit as much as I used to. Usually one of the guys picks up something and brings it back to the house."

"Well she just started working here this semester, so it's fairly new."

They fell quiet as a guy Felicity didn't recognize approached them. Along with him were a couple of more guys.

"Ollie my man! I should've known you would be out with a hot babe tonight when I saw you leaving the house."

Felicity saw Oliver suck in a deep breath clearly annoyed by the guy. He stood up and pushed him back slightly. "Carter, can you cool it," he whispered.

"What," he asked loudly. "Oh, you're trying to seal the deal?" He lowered his voice, but Felicity could still hear him. He turned to Felicity and said hello.

Felicity held up her hand with a weak wave and tight smile. She could already tell the kind of guy Carter was. His eyes were greedily roaming her entire body.

“You did good,” he leaned into Oliver and whispered before laughing loudly again.

Oliver turned Carter away, shoving him gently. “I’ll see you later.”

Carter and his group loudly exited the restaurant. Oliver sat down with a sigh. "Sorry about that." He apologized for Carter's behavior after he left. Carter was his frat brother, but that didn’t mean he exactly liked him. He could be obnoxious and inconsiderate at times.

"It's alright.” It wasn't the first obnoxious guy she would meet and it wouldn't be the last. "Frat brother," she asked.

Oliver nodded confirming Felicity's suspicion. "Is that how you thought I would act," he questioned.

"I mean..." Felicity hesitated as she looked at Oliver. He looked a bit taken aback even though she hadn't answered the question yet. "I'm just a little puzzled as to why someone like you would ask me out," she said honestly

"Like me?" He placed his hand on his chest. "I'm nobody," he said.

"Yeah right."

"Who am I supposed to be," he asked for an explanation.

"Your last name alone is reason enough to hold your head high. Remember how Tommy was sure to make that known. Also, I'm sure you met a dozen other girls that night. That is something that you can't deny."

Oliver held his hands up in a surrender. "I will admit that we did hit on different girls to see how our luck was going for the night." There was one other girl he talked to, a Samantha or something; he couldn't quite remember. But once Tommy nudged him and pointed out Felicity with her friends, she became his sole focus.

"After Tommy horribly struck out with your friends, I had to jump in before he did. I saw you from across the room and I thought you were gorgeous, so I had to take a chance."

Felicity felt a blush creep up on her cheeks at Oliver's words as he continued.

"I was throwing out my best lines and you were just cutting them all down. You intrigued me and you continue to. I want to get to know you Felicity and see if I have a chance."

It wasn't often that Felicity was speechless, except for in front of Dr. Wells earlier, but she did not expect that spill from Oliver. She would let her guard down and actually enjoy the rest of the night.

"Alright." She picked up her menu to decide what she wanted to eat. Glancing over the plastic card at Oliver, she saw him staring back at her with that charming smile.

**

"So, you seemed super excited about going to that event tonight? You that much of friend that her accomplishments are like your own?"

Felicity dipped her last fry in ketchup and swallowed it in two bites. "I'm a great friend," she said. "But I'm afraid it was due to more selfish reasons. Dr. Wells is actually one of my idols," she continued.

"Cause of the whole tech background? Barry mentioned to me that you were into technology."

Felicity nodded. "Yep. I'm a cyber security and computer sciences major."

"Wow," Oliver exhaled. "You make my business management major sound measly," he joked.

"Don't say that, all majors are great," she quickly said.

"Finish telling me about this Dr. Wells guy."

"Well I figured out that I wanted to work in technology, I followed him here in hopes of taking one of his classes. The class is super hard to get in to and very competitive. I'm talking a waiting list a mile long each year. I figured if Iris could introduce us, I could make a good first impression and give myself an edge."

"So, did it work," Oliver inquired.

"Not only did it work, but he already knew who I was. He said he would keep an eye out for me and that's like mind blowing to me."

Oliver smiled at the intensity of Felicity's explanation. There was an excitement in her voice and eyes that was almost contagious.

"Does that not frighten you? I mean he seems a bit intimidating." Oliver listened to his speech and it was obvious that the guy was a genius and very well versed.

"Not really," she shrugged. "I think to be one of the best, you have to learn from the best.

She looked up noting the genuine excitement on Oliver's face for her. "You're a good listener," she said. "We could talk about you. I feel like I've talked the entire time."

"I like hearing about you though. Tell me how you got into tech."

"My father. He taught me at an early age."

"He works in it as well?"

Felicity nodded. She played with the straw in her glass. "My father created Kuttler software. It's a computer program."

"Wow." He let out a low whistle. "Trust fund baby alert."

"Oh come on," she laughed. "I am not, he didn’t make it until well after I was born and it is a program used solely in the science field, so I'm not talking Microsoft Word or anything. And it is definitely not the same as my parents owning Queen Consolidated."

"Oh no." He shook his head with a laugh. "I'm not letting you get away that. I’ll leave you alone for now though." Oliver pushed his plate away and wiped his greasy hands off. "You said Kuttler, but your last name is Smoak. Parents not together, or…”

"They’re married. My father just thought it would be better for me to go by my mother's maiden name," she said as Oliver nodded. "It may not seem like it, but you can quickly make enemies in that line of work due to the tough competition and everyone trying to create the next big thing. He said he didn't want me to be a target of any kind or hinder me since the tech business is very hard, and even more so for women."

"Plus I kind of like it," she shrugged. "I get to prove myself without depending on my last name." She held up her hand. "No offense," she quickly added.

"I understand what you mean.”

"Okay, enough about me. Tell me about you. What's your deal?"

"I will go into the family business because I know my sister wouldn't want to. It's been kind of an unwritten rule since I was born to basically take up that mantle."

She didn't notice any excitement in his voice or eyes when he mentioned it. "Is that that you want to do," she asked him.

Oliver shrugged. "I guess. Honestly, I haven't really found one thing that I truly love. The way you talk about technology, I don't feel that way about anything yet." Felicity had her major, Tommy was on the medical track and he was still in the unknown state.

"That's normal for some people," she offered him. "I don't think it's a bad thing. You just have to find what speaks to you."

"Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind."

**

After a 20-minute car ride, Oliver pulled up outside of Felicity's dorm. He opted to escort her to her room and she took him up on the offer.

Felicity and Oliver walked down the hall of her dorm quietly. A few people littered out their rooms with some casting glances their way as they continued to Felicity's room. Nothing along the lines of what they were thinking would be happening tonight.

"This is me." Felicity stopped outside her room. "Rather this is us." Felicity pointed to the elaborate and colorful decorations outside the door courtesy of Sara.

Oliver turned in front of her and towered over her. For the first time, she realized just how big he was. Iris was right, his arms were like double the size of Barry's.

"So, how did I do tonight," he asked cautiously.

She gave him two thumbs up.

Oliver exhaled a relieved sigh. "You don't know how relieved I am."

Their conversation was cut off when the door behind Felicity suddenly opened. Sara and Iris stood there looking amused as well as ashamed for getting caught snooping.

"Didn't know you guys were already out here already," Iris blatantly lied. Sara, who left work not long before she and Oliver left Big Belly Burger, stifled a laugh behind Iris as she pulled her back inside shutting the door.

Oliver laughed as the door closed and they were left alone again. "Your friends are very entertaining," he said.

"This is nothing. Just wait until you get to know them better."

"So, you're saying there's a chance for more with us," he asked with a sly grin. "I must really have exceeded your expectations."

"I think so," she admitted.

"For a first date, I think I did pretty well."

"Is that what this was," she questioned. "A date? I thought it was only innocent dinner."

Oliver laughed quietly at Felicity repeating his words from earlier. "An innocent dinner that along the way turned into a first date."

"We can go with that. I had a great time on our first date." She changed her statement with a smile. It was true. Felicity didn't have high expectations for the night, but Oliver exceeded them all. He turned out to be different from what she envisioned. He was easy to talk to and had been a gentleman throughout the entirety.

"Well it’s late and I don’t want to keep you any longer than I have. Plus, I think your girls are ready for you to discuss me behind my back so.”

"They definitely are," she agreed.

Oliver began to lean down towards her and for a moment, Felicity thought for sure he was going for her lips. Instead he turned slightly and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Felicity."

"Goodnight Oliver." She gave him one final wave and slipped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???
> 
> Did you like the Instagram post? I may do more social media posts for this AU story. I think it fits well with the college theme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys asked about Barry, he makes his return this chapter. (He's also been added to the art and moodboard.)

 

"I've learned that your college friends become kind of like family; you eat together, you take naps together, fight, laugh, cry and do absolutely nothing together until you can't remember how you ever lived without them in the first place." - Unknown

* * *

Felicity sat next to Sara as Iris sat across from them. Each of their heads were in their books working on different assignments. The girls sat in Big Belly Burger each working on assignments with discarded food sitting between them. Iris worked on ideas for her next piece, Sara was editing a biology paper while Felicity worked on a coding assignment. They were all intently focused on the laptop screens in front of them with their food long forgotten on the table.

The quietness was interrupted when Iris's phone buzzed against the table. She picked up it up and by the smile on her face, Felicity already knew it was Barry.

"Yeah, we're still in here," Iris said into the phone. "Okay, see you in a bit," she said before hanging up. "That was Barry. He said he's stopping by here."

About 10 minutes passed, and Barry was bouncing through the door. He walked back to their booth and slid in next to Iris. "Hey baby." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before speaking to Sara and Felicity.

"Hey Bartholomew," Felicity spoke as Sara waved quietly not looking up from her screen.

"Where are you headed," Iris asked him.

"On the way to the library. I have a session with my boy Oliver."

"Oh. The two of you have elevated your relationship that much? Since when is he your boy," Felicity laughed.

"Probably since I helped him ask you out. By the way, you're welcome and you should definitely name your first child after me."

Iris laughed at the back and forth between Barry and Felicity, something she'd been a witness to for many years. It was still funny to see to this day.

"Please," Felicity scoffed. "You told him where I worked and nothing more."

"Well you didn't complain then and you're not complaining now either," he grinned. "Now he's your boyfriend, so you're welcome."

"He's not my boyfriend," Felicity objected still amused.

"Yet," Sara added.

Barry reached over into Iris's tray grabbing her forgotten half eaten burger devouring it in two bites. He looked at the basket of fries in the middle of the table. "You guys eating those," he asked.

"Nope," Felicity answered.

Barry grabbed the basket and began eating the cold fries. Sara looked at Barry with her nose turned up as he greedily stuffed the fries into his mouth chewing loudly. "Oh my gosh," she exclaimed in disgust.

"I've learned to tune it out." Iris waved her hand through the air. "Trust, it is better this way."

"It's because she loves me," he winked at Sara.

"You should do your upcoming case study on Barry," Felicity told Sara. "I've never seen a guy eat so unhealthy with no exercise, but stay slim with no effort."

Part of her was jealous. No, all of Felicity was jealous of Barry's ways. With Sara being a gym rat on her own, combined with her Foods, Nutrition and Wellness Studies major, she made sure every new piece of information she learned in the form of healthy food and workout regimens, she would share and force onto Felicity and Iris. The new thing now was yoga, but Felicity had to admit that she was finding herself to be a fan of the less strenuous exercise.

"You may be on to something," Sara said. "How can you just eat like this all the time?"

Barry had an appetite triple the size of him. He was always eating, burgers and fries, entire pizzas...name any type of junk food and he ate it all.

"I have a high metabolism," he shrugged mumbling in between bites.

"Leave my boyfriend alone," Iris said.

"Thank you." He ate the last of the fries and took a sip of Iris's soda. He glanced at his watch seeing that it was time for him to go. "I'm going to go get my own order with a milkshake and head to the library." He kissed Iris on the lips and hopped up. "See you guys later."

"Your boyfriend is a slob," Sara whispered as Barry hurried away slinging his backpack on his back.

"So," Iris laughed. "It adds to his charm...at times."

**

With her closet door open, Felicity stood in front of her closet surveying her clothing options. She bit down on the black painted fingernail on her thumb as her eyes shifted between dresses, skirts, and lounge clothes. She needed to find an appropriate outfit to wear to the school's opening football game tomorrow. Oliver asked her to go with him because she definitely wouldn't be going on her own. Football was a mystery she hadn't quite solved yet.

"Hey guys!" She called out for her friends to come in her room. A fashion consultation was needed. "Can you come in here for a sec?"

"What's up?" Iris was the first one to peek her head inside the room.

Felicity held up a black jersey knit dress before tossing it back on her bed. "What do you wear to a football game?" She posed the question to Iris as she walked into her closet pulling out another dress.

Iris crossed her arms and studied Felicity for a moment. "A football game? I thought you hated football."

"I don't hate it. I just don't understand it or any other sport for that matter."

Iris called Sara into the room with a grin. "Guess what," she said as Sara ran up. "Our girl is going to the football game."

"What," Sara asked in disbelief. "And why is that?"

Felicity turned to her two friends to face the music. She couldn't help but laugh at the knowing grins on their faces. "Oliver asked if I would go with him," she explained as they grinned wider. "Also, his fraternity brothers have a tailgating tent or whatever it is they do before the game. He's invited you two as well."

"Well, I was going to the game anyway because I finally decided to do a piece on the student scene, but I'm of course game for checking out their tent," Iris said. She looked over to Sara.

"Sounds like a plan," Sara said.

"Alright, it's settled then. We'll all go together." Felicity turned to her closet. "Now help me. What do I wear?"

Iris looked over at the discarded dresses with a shake of her head. "You need to wear jeans or shorts. No dresses. Girls that wear dresses to games look like amateurs."

"Well you are talking to an amaueter," Felicity said. Felicity hung the dresses back in the closet.

Iris pushed Felicity to the side and took over looking through the selections. "The bleachers, wind, drunken frat boys...all of that can spell disaster for a dress." Iris shoved the dresses to one side of the closet.

Sara dropped down on Felicity's bed. "So," she began in her questioning tone. "You and Oliver seem to be really hitting it off."

Felicity dropped down next to Sara with a shrug. "It's nothing serious yet. We're still in the early stages."

"That's not the answer we want," Iris said in the midst of shoving hangers.

"I've already admitted that I like him," Felicity said. "I just don't want to get ahead of myself thinking it's more than what it is. We're still feeling each other out."

"You stalled him out at first. I'm pretty sure if he wanted to just have fun, he would've made it known by now."

"Exactly," Sara agreed. "Considering how you haven't even given him a hint of anything and he's still knocking at your door, I would say he's definitely liking what he's seeing."

She and Oliver were still taking things slow. They weren't jumping into anything and she felt it was moreso because of her. She could definitely tell Oliver wanted to speed the process up a bit, but was waiting for signal. She was nervous though. A real relationship was something to be nervous about.

"I haven't seriously dated anyone since Cooper and that was senior year of high school, so I am a little nervous about going into something new."

"I get it," Iris nodded. "Relationships are scary. I mean even though I'd known Barry all my life, it was still frightening when he and I officially became a couple. I get it."

"Understandable," Sara chimed in. "I understand the scary part. With me finally accepting who I am, it's a bit jarring to have to let someone know you're bisexual because not everyone takes that in stride or understands. Dating and relationships are tough."

"I'm kind of jealous that you and Barry are the ones in our dysfunctional group that are settled and secure," Felicity said to Iris.

"Believe me it's not easy," Iris exclaimed. "I mean you guys know Barry. He's not the most stable of people. And it took some time for us to become Barry and Iris. So, the two of you will find that person for yourselves I'm sure of it." Iris held up a black overall short set for Felicity to look at.

Felicity ran up grabbing them out of her hand. "Oh! I can wear it with that cute school crop top sweater I got from the bookstore the other day. "I can show some school spirit."

Sara hopped off the bed to run up and pinch Felicity's butt. "Plus, the overalls will show off your ass."

Felicity swatted Sara's hand away. "I think everything shows it off by now."

"And I'm sure Oliver likes it," Sara added with a laugh.

* * *

Felicity adjusted the strap on her overalls as she walked with Iris and Sara down the crowded and bustling sidewalk. Tents lined the place with excitement running rampant. Felicity had heard about the excitement of college football, but to see it out it on an entirely different level.

Iris trailed behind Felicity and Sara a couple of steps as she snapped a couple of pictures along the way.

Felicity's steps were cut off when a guy flanked with a girl bumped straight into her. Her nostrils were immediately filled with the alcohol coming from them. The guy was bare chested with red paint spread across his chest like it was war paint.

"Hey! I know you," he grinned. His words were loud and a bit slurred. The girl hanging on his left side only stared at them as he continued. "You were with Ollie," he said.

"I like you guys outfits," the girl added randomly.

"Okay," Sara stepped forward annoyed. "Who the hell is this," she asked Felicity.

Felicity finally recognized the guy from the night she and Oliver went out to Big Belly Burger. "He's fine," Felicity reassured her. "He's one of Oliver's frat brothers." Felicity turned back to him. "Carter, right?"

"The one and only." He patted his chest. "This is Amy," he introduced the girl. "Ollie said you were coming. Nice to see you two still are a thing it seems."

"Right." Felicity rolled her eyes. "Where is he?"

"Back that way," he gestured behind him.

"Thank you," she said moving past them. "Come on." She led her group down the sidewalk some more until she finally made it to the tent where she recognized the fraternity letters.

Oliver looked up immediately spotting Felicity causing his conversation to cease without hesitation.

"Felicity." He smiled as he approached them. "You made it." Oliver hugged Felicity wrapping his arms around her. He hugged her tightly slightly dipping her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. He stepped back with his arms holding onto her waist. Looking Felicity over, he could see that her outfit showed off her best assets. "You look great," he whispered.

"Thank you." She took a moment and let her eyes travel up and down Oliver's body. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a school shirt. A beanie with his fraternity letters rested against his head. "So, no body paint for you," she asked him. "I saw Carter a few moments ago and he totally went there."

"No." He shook his head. "I love football, but even I think that's a little extreme. That's more of his style."

"Would've been an intriguing sight to see."

"Would you prefer for my shirt to be off? Because you can just say the word and I'll strip right now," Oliver joked.

As Felicity and Oliver laughed and flirted with one another, a loud throat clearing sound came from behind Felicity.

"Uh, hello! Two more people are over here in case you forgot!"

Felicity turned to Sara with an eye roll as her friend only grinned in response. Iris didn't even attempt to hide her laugh as she waved at Oliver.

Oliver apologized briefly. "Nice to see you two again," he finally spoke to them.

"You too," Iris said. "And thanks for inviting us."

"No problem," he replied. "Barry's not with you guys," he asked Iris.

"He had to finish a last minute assignment this morning, but he just texted and said he's on the way."

"Okay. Well you guys are welcome to anything here," Oliver told them.

"Where's Tommy," Felicity asked. She'd grown used to seeing them not far away from each other for long.

"Over on the grill," he pointed.

Felicity followed Oliver's direction to see Tommy picking up grilling utensils.

Tommy looked over and waved at them with tongs in his hands. "Charlie's Angels have arrived," he yelled out to them. Tommy lifted the cover off the grill and was engulfed by a cloud of smoke.

Oliver groaned Hopefully, there's something edible enough to bring you something," he said. "I'll be back in a sec."

Oliver ran over to Tommy pushing him out of the way of the smoking grill.

Iris walked over and surveyed the food table. Felicity grabbed a chip from the end by her and popped it in her mouth.

"See," Sara whispered nudging her. "I told you those overalls were perfect."

"What do you mean," Felicity asked confused.

"Oliver's eyes haven't left your ass since he went over there."

Felicity and Sara turned around catching Oliver right in the midst of staring at her. He quickly averted his eyes giving her an awkward smile at being caught. He turned back to Tommy and they continued to argue over the grill.

"Told you," Sara nudged her. "He's so far gone."

**

Felicity picked at the burned hot dog on her plate. Tommy had completely obliterated most of their food on the grill. A couple of hot dogs and burgers were salvaged, but not many. That left only chips and dip and meat trays available to eat.

Oliver took the plate and tossed it behind his back as he sat next to Felicity. "I'm not going to let you eat that."

"So, whose idea was it to let Tommy handle the grill," she asked him.

"I told him to watch it while I talked to you. I didn't know he was going to douse the grill with an entire can of lighter fluid thinking it would help it cook faster."

Felicity snorted an amused laugh at Tommy and Oliver's annoyance with the situation. "It's fine," she said. "I wasn't starving anyway. Plus, I think more people enjoyed the drinks anyway."

"He is definitely off cooking duties from now on."

Felicity ran her hand over her ponytail flying in the wind. "I can't laugh at him too much because I can't cook anything that isn't microwaveable and then that's sort of iffy." Cooking was one thing she could not conquer. Sara was the cook for their group and Felicity stayed far away from it.

"I've gotten pretty good at it over the years," Oliver said. "Breakfast is more my specialty though."

"Favorite breakfast item," she asked.

"Omelets," he answered. "Hey, I'm glad you came," he said.

"So am I." Felicity had to admit that she was enjoying herself despite the burned food. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to come soak up some sports knowledge because mine is very limited."

"Not a fan?"

"I don't get it, so I stay away. Iris is the sporty one. Me? Not so much."

"Will this be your first football game?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Really," Oliver exclaimed. "Not even in middle or high school?"

"Nope. In my defense, our team was always horrific. Basketball was the better draw for us. Even then I only went to those games because of Iris's little brother Wally."

"So, I'm your first huh?" Oliver grinned as Felicity laughed at his terrible joke. "Sorry, I'm enjoying this."

Felicity couldn't help but to laugh at Oliver's sly grin and terrible joke. "We'll see how much you enjoy it once I start asking you a million questions."

"I'm a vessel of knowledge," he said. "I'll gladly answer each question, only under one condition."

"Wow," she turned facing him. "We're already at the bargaining stage?"

"We were there on the first day. Remember a certain haircut?"

"Touché." She nodded. "What's the proposition," she questioned.

"We're throwing an opening game party tonight at the house and I would really like for you to come."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll answer all your questions today, get you some pom poms and you'll have all of my attention tonight."

"You talk a good game," she said impressed. "I'll come."

"Alright." Oliver spotted a group of girls passing back and hopped up from his seat sprinting off.

"Wait, where are you going," Felicity called after him.

Oliver ran up to a group of girls stopping them. They exchanged words briefly until two of them gave him one of their pom poms each. Running back to Felicity, he held them out to her. "I'm cashing in on one part now."

Felicity had mentioned earlier that she would consider today a win if she could get the colorful pom poms. "What did you say to them?"

"Not important, but if you don't want them, I'm sure I can give them back."

Felicity grabbed his arm stopping him. "I will take them." Felicity took them from him with an excited grin.

Oliver held his hand out for Felicity helping her to her feet. "Now you're officially ready to go watch a game while I educate you in the process."

* * *

This particular KSI party was even busier than the first party Felicity attended. This time it seemed as of people came from all over to celebrate the football team's victory romp to open the season.

Felicity stood in the kitchen next to the counter where Oliver was fixing them drinks. She could see Iris and Sara in the middle of a crowd where a makeshift dance floor had been made. Felicity opted to stay away from that because the shoes she had decided on for the night definitely were not dance material.

Felicity's view was cut off when a red head that she recognized from the tailgate earlier abruptly brushed past her.

"Oh." Felicity stepped back out of her way. The girl didn't look back or say a word as she kept going until she was out of sight.

Oliver lightly tapped her arm and reached her a cup. "Here you go," he said. He walked around and leaned against the counter next to her. Oliver noticed a strange look on her face. "You okay," he asked.

Felicity nodded tugging at her crop top that had risen up a bit. "Yeah," she nodded. "I guess it's too crowded in here for people to say excuse me."

"It's definitely a lot more than I what thought it would be," he said. "Hopefully the cops don't try to shut us down."

"I'm too pretty for jail," she said. "So, let's hope not."

"Oliver Queen!"

Oliver looked over to see the loud voice coming Ronnie Raymond as he walked over with his girlfriend.

"Superstar!" Oliver yelled in return.

Felicity moved out of the way as the two huge men exchanged a handshake with a hug. She didn't want to get trampled and mushed in the midst of all the testosterone.

"The man of the hour has finally arrived."

"I wouldn't exactly say that," Ronnie replied bashfully.

"Ronnie, this is Felicity. Felicity, this is Ronnie." Oliver introduced them. "And this is his girlfriend Caitlin."

"Nice to meet you guys," Felicity waved. "You're the quarterback," she questioned Ronnie. "I remember the name. I actually remember hearing it a lot, so that's good I think."

Ronnie nodded with an appreciative smile. "You're correct." He pulled the brunette that was hanging on his arm closer. "This is my girlfriend, Caitlin."

"Where's Tommy," Ronnie asked Oliver.

"He's probably somewhere around here using bad pickup lines." Oliver turned to Felicity handing her his cup. "Do you mind if I t

"Nope, I'll be fine."

"Go ahead, we're good here." Caitlin told Ronnie as he kissed her cheek before walking off behind Oliver,

"You want a drink," Felicity offered Caitlin. "I don't really know what Oliver made, but I can improvise," she joked.

"No," Caitlin laughed. "I'm fine," she declined.

"Do you go here," Felicity asked.

Caitlin nodded. "I'm a junior studying neuroscience. Ronnie's a junior as well. In addition to football, he's studying to become an engineer," Caitlin explained.

"Nice," Felicity let out a low whistle impressed.

"So, are the two of you together," Caitlin questioned.

"Who," she asked in response. "Oh you mean Oliver and I? We're not uh..." Felicity stammered over her words before she finally just stopped and shut up. Bringing the cup to her lips, she took a long sip of the liquid.

"It's still new," Caitlin correctly assessed.

Felicity nodded opting to stay quiet before she made a fool of herself.

"Understandable," Caitlin smiled. "Well the two of you have cute potential. I'll say that instead."

"Thanks."

**

Oliver found Felicity sitting down with Sara and Iris. He didn't plan on being away from her that long, so he hoped she hadn't grown annoyed and left.

"Hey," he leaned down to her ear. "Would you like to go somewhere alone," he asked her. "To just talk," he quickly clarified as Sara shot a glare of death at him.

"Sure," Felicity nodded. Turning to Iris and Sara, she let them know she would be back as they whispered questions to her.

Oliver led Felicity out the backdoor. In the yard was a fire pit with a couple of chairs surrounding it. The fire was lit giving the darkness a lighter glow. He threatened all his frat brothers that if they even thought about bothering him and Felicity outside, they would live to regret it.

"This is nice for some frat boys," Felicity said impressed.

"I promised you alone time, so I'm making good on that promise. Thought this would be cool."

"Alright," Felicity took a seat. "What are we talking about?"

"I'm interested to know why you never came to one of our parties before. I mean we've thrown some great and epic ones."

"You mean like the 'come before Oliver Queen gets off' party?"

Oliver groaned covering his face with his hand. "I really have to do something about Tommy's mouth."

"What's the story behind that," Felicity asked excitedly.

Oliver ended up on academic probation during his first semester. He and Tommy came up with the prison themed party. Even though it was fun while the party was happening, Oliver quickly realized it wasn't a laughing matter when his parents found out.

"I played around," Oliver honestly answered. "I thought this was essentially a bigger high school where my last name was enough to keep me afloat." He quickly learned he wasn't the only one with rich parents and Queen donations didn't keep the buildings running. "I decided to get a bit more serious with the books, so that's why I enlisted Barry's help."

"Good that you took initiative. Others would be probably just gone back home."

"My parents definitely weren't going to let that be an option. Too much embarrassment for them and myself if I tucked my tail and ran back home. So I stuck it out. Considering I finally got to meet you, I consider it all a win."

"So, that makes it all worth it," she asked.

Oliver nodded.

"You and your smooth lines," Felicity grinned.

"Are they working?"

"Maybe," she answered quietly.

"Your turn. Tell me what made you decide to make a change."

"For me, it was the opposite of your situation. I was so focused on grades and making sure I didn't fail that I forgot to live. I had to sit and really have a talk with myself. At the rate that I was going, I was going to burn out, so I sort of took a step back, lightened my load and decided to find a balance that worked for me. Plus, those two girls in there sort of threatened my life, but no big deal," she laughed.

"You and your friends seem super close and that you genuinely care for each other."

"We are and we do." Felicity smiled at the topic of her friends. There weren't many things that were perfect, but their friendship was one.

"Iris and I have known each other since elementary," she explained. "Middle school is when we became inseparable, so I think it was kind of a given that we would go to the same college if we could. Sara joined us our first year here, and now we're complete."

"I was almost scared to ask you to come out here. Sara had a death glare that was pretty intense," he exhaled.

"Yeah she is definitely the protective one. Like physically protective."

"I'm making a mental not to ever make her angry."

"Very smart choice," Felicity patted Oliver's knee. "Speaking of friends, you and Tommy are like the wonder twins or something."

"We've been close since diaper days. Our families are business associates," he said. "So, it was kind of a given that we would be around one another." Ever since he could remember, he and Tommy were friends. 

"The two of you are cute."

"Cute," he repeated. "No, I think only Charlie's Angels are cute."

Felicity groaned dropping her face in her hands. "Is that nickname going to stick from now on," she looked up with a laugh.

"I think for Tommy, it definitely will."

Felicity took a sip of her drink and winced at the taste of it.

"Too strong," Oliver asked.

"Too sweet," she answered. The sugar had settled and it was too sweet for her taste now. She sat the cup down having had enough.

Felicity turned towards the fire feeling the warmth of the flames on her skin. "Do you like s'mores," she asked. "This fire makes me crave them. We need graham crackers, chocolate and some of those jumbo marshmallows."

Oliver watched Felicity as she talked. Looking at her eyes as the flames danced in them. The way the light from the fire illuminated her face.

Felicity's eyes snapped up feeling Oliver's hard gaze on her. She looked at him but he didn't waver, he held his stare. "What is it," she asked.

Oliver didn't immediately respond. He scooted closer to her reaching out tentatively slipping his hand into hers.

Felicity sucked in a deep breath as Oliver's skin made contact with hers. His touch was warm and she felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach.

"You're gorgeous and I really want to kiss you right now," he confessed. His eyes traveled over her lips that she licked on instinct. 

With his other hand, Oliver tucked strands of hair behind her ear dragging his fingers down her warm cheek. Oliver made the first move leaning and Felicity closed her eyes anticipating the kiss. Oliver cupped Felicity's face as he kissed her softly.

She tasted sweet. A mixture of the drink and her own sweet taste. Her lips were soft just as he imagined.

Felicity pulled away from the kiss before it could intensify too much. She looked away from his deep gaze back to the crackling fire. "I should probably find Sara and Iris." She stood up with a small sigh.

"Really," he groaned.

"Really," she reluctantly said. "It’s late and we said we would leave together. Plus, I have an assignment that's due at midnight tomorrow."

It wasn't as if Felicity was lying. She really did have work to do. She would've preferred to put it off, and stay a little longer if she could. Until this moment, Felicity didn't realize how much time she spent with Oliver for the entire day. First the tailgate, the actual game and then the party. She didn't tire of him and she honestly enjoyed the day with him.

Oliver stood up feeling unsatisfactory. He knew he wanted more with Felicity. The back and forth they had been engaging in was nice, but he wanted more substance. He couldn’t believe his own thinking, but he needed them to acknowledge what they were doing. He couldn’t even properly introduce her to people, because they were still going with the whole no titles thing.

As he began walking Felicity back to the house, Oliver stopped abruptly. "Felicity," he called her name.

She turned back to him with expectant eyes.

"I can't let you leave here without at least..." His words trailed off as he searched for what he was trying to say correctly. "We've been doing this dance for a couple of weeks and I like you. I mean really like you and I’m being honest when I say that I want to make it official."

Felicity placed her hands on her hips and inched closer to Oliver. "Are you saying you're ready for a girlfriend Oliver Queen," she asked.

"Only if it's you."

Felicity couldn't help the blushing smile that crept up on her cheeks. She'd wondered when exactly Oliver would attempt o ask her. She was old school in that area, preferring for Oliver to actually ask her to make things officially official.

Felicity walked up to Oliver and draped her arms around his shoulders. He brought his hands up resting them on the curve of her back. He ran his fingers over the exposed skin at her back. Felicity pushed herself up on her tiptoes; even in heels, Oliver still managed to tower over her.

Oliver pulled Felicity closer as she pressed her lips fully against his. This kiss was a lot more relaxed than the first one moments ago. The hesitancy was gone and they let themselves momentarily get lost in each other.

Felicity lips parted wider and Oliver pushed his tongue through the opening it begged for. Felicity's nails scraped at the back of his head feeling the short strands against her fingertips. Felicity sucked down on Oliver’s tongue, before finally pulling away with a smile looking into Oliver’s eyes.

"So, is that a yes," Oliver asked a bit breathless.

Felicity quickly countered with a question of her own. "Did it feel like a yes?"

Oliver licked his lips savoring the taste of Felicity. The taste of the alcohol on her and the taste of her lipstick that somehow managed to stay perfect all night. "It actually felt more like a hell yes."

Felicity dropped her head against Oliver's with a snorting laugh. "Well there's your answer," she looked up with a smile. "I'll see you later."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two fan favorites show up this chapter. ;)

  

_"I've learned that your college friends become kind of like family; you eat together, you take naps together, fight, laugh, cry and do absolutely nothing together until you can't remember how you ever lived without them in the first place." - Unknown_

* * *

 

"Time for a break." Sara loudly shut her textbook and hopped upstairs from her seat on the floor. Walking over to the kitchen she opened the refrigerator searching for a snack. 

"I can't believe it's already time for midterms," Iris yawned. She stretched her legs out across Felicity's lap. 

Felicity took her glasses off and rubbed her tired eyes. "Neither can I," she said. "I feel like just yesterday we made out our schedules for this semester. Time is flying by."

Sara walked over and placed a bowl of grapes on top of Iris's legs. Grabbing a couple, she dropped back to her seat on the floor resting against the couch. "I think it's going by exceedingly fast for you because you've been in bliss."

"Oh my gosh," Felicity groaned. She threw the grape she'd just picked up at Sara's head. "Don't get Cupid over here started." She motioned towards Iris who was grinning. 

"Your boyfriend is currently with my boyfriend," Iris began singing. "I've always wanted to say that. I couldn't do it with Cooper because he and Barry hated each other. So yes, I'm overly excited about this relationship."

"You know you can call him Oliver, right?" It was like Iris refused to address Oliver as anything other than her boyfriend when talking about him. 

"I prefer Felicity's boyfriend," Iris replied. "It has a better ring to it," she laughed. 

"Does Donna know about you two yet," Sara asked. 

"Nope. She does not know and neither of you better say anything." She pointed at each one of them emphasizing her point. 

"Why?"

"You know hopeless romantic Donna will get overly excited and get way ahead of herself. It's still early into the relationship and I don't want to jinx it."

"I guess that makes sense," Iris reluctantly mumbled. "Everything's been going smooth so far thought right," she asked. 

Felicity nodded. "Yeah and it's been fun. We're getting to know each other. Learning different things about one another, likes, dislikes. Spending more time together."

"Why are you keeping the details so PG," Sara looked back and asked. "Give us the juicy stuff!"

"What do you want to know? We haven't done anything close to what your x rated mind is thinking. Way too early for that," Felicity said. "He is a great kisser though." Felicity decided to give up that bit of information. "Lips are surprisingly soft and the scruffy beard is nice."

Sara wiggled her eyebrows impressed. "Just wait until you feel the scruff between your..."

"Okay," Felicity loudly shouted as Iris almost choked on her grapes while laughing. "Break is over, back to the studies," she demanded as they all laughed together. 

**

Oliver walked into the science building and spotted Felicity sitting at a table not far from her classroom. Her head was down in her book with headphones in her completely oblivious to his eyes on her. He smiled at her disheveled midterm look which was a hooded sweater with her hair piled into in a messy bun. They hadn't spent much time together over the last couple of days because they were both occupied with midterms. Oliver decided to see her for a quick moment before her class.

Saying goodbye to one of his friends he stopped to chat with, Oliver took off in Felicity's direction. As he got closer to her, he saw her reach in her bag and pull out a Monster energy drink. She popped the can and reached for her coffee cup. Oliver sped up his pace, and reached her just in time to snatch the drink out of her hand. 

With a hard gasp, she jumped clutching her chest. Felicity looked up pulling the headphones out of her ears. "Oliver," she exclaimed once she realized it was him. "What are you doing," she asked. 

"What are you doing?" He repeated her words to her as he sat down beside her. Pushing the drink away from her, he grabbed a random guy that passed by him. "Throw this away for me will you?" 

The guy gave the both of them an awkward glance before grabbing the drink and walking off. 

Felicity's eyes followed him as he promptly walked over to a trash can and tossed it. "Oliver! I needed that!"

"No you did not. Were you seriously about to mix that in with your coffee? Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?"

"I'm trying to stay awake for this test." 

"No, you're trying to kill yourself," he countered. "Energy drink in coffee? What test would possibly require all of that?"

A child like pout appeared on her face as she conceded to Oliver. He was right, she was definitely going overboard. "Professor Stein's test," she mumbled. "It's just that this is more than a midterm. We haven't had many assignments up until this point, so this grade will make or break me." 

Felicity glanced around looking from side to side. "I feel like everyone is staring at us, specifically me." She could feel the beat of her heart accelerating and it felt as if the words were tumbling from her lips as fast as they appeared in her brain. 

"Felicity," he grabbed her hands. "Look at me." She did as he asked and Oliver noticed how wide her pupils were. "How much caffeine have you had today," he asked. 

"Not a lot. Just six cups of coffee." 

Oliver pushed the current cup away for her. "You're paranoid and jittery," he said. "That's what six cups do to you." He unscrewed his water bottle and reached it to her. "Drink some of this. What have you eaten today?"

Felicity did as Oliver said drinking a considerable amount of the cool liquid. "I ate a bag of twizzlers and gummy worms."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose taking a deep sigh. So not only was she on a caffeine high, but a sugar high as well.

"I know." She sighed before Oliver could fuss anymore. Resting her head against Oliver's chest, she groaned feeling a headache coming on. 

Oliver laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Felicity pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He let couldn't help but to laugh. "Baby," he called her softly. 

Oliver's term of endearment calmed her down a bit and she looked up focusing on his softened voice. 

"Is this your last test of the day," he asked. 

She nodded. 

"Okay. This is what we're going to do. I want you to drink all of that water. Take a deep breath, calm yourself down as much as possible. You're practically a genius, so you're going to go in that classroom and ace that test. I'm going to wait here for you to finish and once you are, I'm taking you somewhere to rest immediately because very soon you are going to crash and crash hard."

Felicity closed her notebook and dropped it into her bag. She stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder along with grabbing the water. Leaning down, she gave Oliver a sloppy uncoordinated kiss on the corner of his lips. "Thanks," she whispered before hurrying off. 

* * *

As Felicity slowly opened her eyes, she felt warmth surrounding her. She realized she was tucked completely into Oliver's side with one arm around her and her head nestled comfortably in the crook of his other arm. Her legs were wrapped around Oliver's holding onto him tightly. She’d soundly slept through the night into the next day.

Oliver was awake and had been for a while now. He just stayed still trying not to get ale Felicity up or creepily watch her sleep. It was hard not to stare at her though because she was practically wrapped around him. She had been too comfortable for him to move. Even if he tried to move, her grip wouldn't allow.

As Oliver noticed Felicity's eyes flutter, he softly brushed her hair away from her face curving his thumb around her chin. 

The feel of Oliver's touch prompted Felicity to finally open her and as she did she looked directly into Oliver's. The deep blue hues were so vibrant; how could they be so much brighter right now? "Morning," she spoke to him softly. 

"Morning was over a long time ago," he grinned. "It's more like good afternoon."

"Really?" Felicity peeked over Oliver's shoulder to see the clock showed that it was almost 2 o'clock. She never really slept in late, but the sketchy sleeping schedule the past couple of days had caught up with her. "Sorry for holding you captive in your own bed."

"Well I actually started out over on the sofa. Halfway through the night, you complained about being cold and considering the fact that I only own two blankets, I figured body heat was the next logical step."

A laugh bubbled from deep inside as Oliver looked down at her. "I promise I'm not this bad all the time. I place all blame on the caffeine."

"Yeah sure blame the coffee. I mean if you wanted to lay in my arms all you had to do was ask."

"It does feel nice," she grinned.   
   
"How are you feeling," he asked. 

"Fine." She covered her mouth as she yawned. "Despite that I feel well rested and back to normal."

"Good." Oliver pressed a kiss to Felicity's forehead before finally letting her go and rolling out of the bed. He stood up with a stretch of his back relieving the slight discomfort. 

Felicity fell back into the pillows. "We're definitely going to have to get you some more blankets." Felicity had noticed how bare Oliver's dorm room was. It screamed that he was a guy and could care less about decorations. With the exception of a sports poster and lamp, the room was the definition of bare minimum. "As well as a lot of other decorations," she added. 

Oliver went to the bathroom to brush his teeth leaving Felicity by herself. She sifted through the covers finally finding her phone. Resting back against the pillows, she replied to Iris and Sara's messages. 

Her relationship with Oliver was still considered new to the both of them, but Felicity felt nothing but a sense of comfortableness being with him. She didn't hesitate when he suggested bringing her back to his place. One, she was pretty delirious after the test and two, he was her boyfriend, so he could do that. Plus, his concern for her was adorable. 

Oliver emerged from the restroom with a set of towels and an extra toothbrush for Felicity. He was about to hand them to her when he hesitated for a moment. "Do you have plans for today?

"Not at the moment. Why?"

"I want to take you to get some food. How does that sound?" He still was a little unsure of how to handle their newness. He didn't want to overwhelm her too early on.

Felicity felt her stomach rumble quietly answering the question before she had a chance to. "Sounds good to me."

"Here you go," he handed them to her. "I'm hungry and I know you are after practically starving yourself yesterday, so I'm going to feed you."

"It wasn't that bad." Felicity smiled at Oliver's continued pampering. "Big Belly," she asked. 

"No," he scoffed. "We eat that enough as it is. I'll take you someplace better." 

"Where to then?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'll think on it while you're in the bathroom."

"Okay. Give me five to brush my teeth and then we can head to my dorm so I can shower and change," Felicity said and ran off to the bathroom. 

 

** 

 

 

Felicity rested against the car door as Oliver talked to Tommy on the phone while they sat in the parking lot of her dorm. Looking down at the notification that popped up on her phone, she laughed at Iris and her overexcitement on Oliver’s post and she had to admit that Sara was pretty spot on about the food. She liked both their comments and dropped her phone in her lap. People were moving in and out of the dorm, and filtering through the parking lot. People she recognized and people she didn't know. Even as the number of people were growing, she had a nagging feeling that a set of eyes were specifically on her and Oliver.

"Do you know her," Felicity asked Oliver as he hung up. 

"Do I know who?" 

Felicity nodded forward across the parking lot where a group of girls were assembled outside of her dorm. "The one with red hair." 

Oliver looked up at the girl with a shake of his head not recognizing her. "Nope," he answered. 

"Hmmm." Felicity rested back against the seat and adjusted her cap. "I swear I've seen that chick like three times recently and it's bugging me because I can't place her."

"Does she stay in your dorm," he asked. 

"I don't know. I saw her at the game and then the party afterwards. I don't think I've seen her here before, but I could be wrong." Felicity glanced back in that direction once more before pushing it from her mind. Maybe it was simply a coincidence and nothing more. She probably did stay in the dorm and Felicity just hadn't noticed her before. 

"Anyway," she pushed the thoughts out of her mind. "Where are you taking me," she asked him again after he ignored her questioning earlier. 

"I said I wasn't telling you. It's a surprise," he said. 

"A surprise? I don’t like surprises. I mean I do, but only if you don’t tell me it’s a surprise. Now I’m going to spend all this time trying to guess what it is." 

"You are not going to figure it out," he laughed. 

"Are you trying to kidnap me," she jokingly asked. "I mean the spending the night at your place and now possibly taking me to somewhere unknown. Let me turn my location on in case I need to alert the girls of my whereabouts."

Oliver laughed deeply at Felicity's teasing. "Don't pretend like you haven't enjoyed yourself." Oliver winked at her as he started the car. "Ready?"

Felicity held her hands up. "Lead the way."

* * *

"I think I'm about to die of starvation," Felicity said dramatically as she flailed in the passenger seat. As she said that Oliver turned onto a lone street and pulled up to a stop in front of a small strip mall. "By the way where are we," she sat up and asked. 

Oliver turned the car off and pointed toward the storefront that read The Bistro. "We’re in Ivy Town and this is a sandwich place," he explained. "It's good, I promise." Oliver looked over to see Felicity with an unsure expression on her face. "Have I steered you wrong so far?"

"No," she reluctantly admitted. 

Oliver hopped out of the car and hurried over to Felicity's side opening her door. "Come on. Let's get you some food," he held out his hand. 

Oliver walked them inside the restaurant where a couple of patrons were already inside. The hostess wasted no time seating them and providing them both with menus. 

Felicity audibly gasped as she held up her menu. "They have monte cristo sandwiches," she exclaimed excitedly. 

"You like those," Oliver asked. 

"Yes! They're the best. I had it for the first time when we went to Vegas for a family vacation and I've loved them since," she said as she went back to looking over the menu. 

"Queen, I thought that was you."

Felicity looked up to see a man with a towering figure approaching their table. She thought Oliver had pretty big arms, but this guy's entire build was massive from his arms, to his shoulders and everything. For as large and intimidating as his figure was, his face held the friendliest and warm smile. 

"No Tommy today," the guy asked Oliver. 

Oliver shook his head and pointed towards Felicity. "This is my girlfriend Felicity."

At the mention of her name, a wide grin stretched across his face before it turned into an amused laugh. "So, you are the one that made him cut his hair? Nice going by the way because it was time."

Oliver hung his head. "Alright. Can we move on from that?"

"No, we can't," he laughed. He turned back to Felicity. "He's never brought a lady in here before. I was starting to think Tommy was his true lover."

"Oh he is," Felicity said as she grinned at Oliver. "I come in second."

"Pretty and can make jokes. Queen, I like her." He winked at Oliver and stuck his hand out for Felicity. "John Diggle at your service."

"Nice to meet you John," Felicity shook his hand. 

"How did you fall into this one's web?"

"He had a certain charm and was very persistent," Felicity answered.

"Is that right?" John tapped Oliver on the shoulder. "Looks like you're finally making smart decisions, huh?"

"Trying to," Oliver said as he looked over at Felicity with a smile.

"Well I'm going to consider this a special occasion and take care of you guys personally. Do you two need more time to decide?"

"Nope. I've already made my mind up." Felicity handed John her menu. "I'll have the monte cristo with a chef salad, and a water is fine."

John jotted down the order and looked towards Oliver. "Your usual," he assumed. 

"Correct."

As John headed back towards the kitchen, Oliver hopped up and moved next to Felicity. 

"What is your usual," she asked him. 

Oliver brushed Felicity's hair away from her neck and pressed a kiss underneath her ear. "It's a grilled steak sandwich with onions, peppers, all that stuff. Very good. I'll let you taste it." 

"Taking me out and letting me taste your food? You must really like me," she grinned. 

"More than a little bit."

"How exactly did the two of you find this place," she asked. "You and Tommy?" It went close to campus, so there had to be more behind the story. 

"The details don't really matter."

"You guys were drunk," she correctly assumed. 

Oliver nodded with a laugh. "Yeah. We stumbled in here one night after going out and John let us recuperate here. Fed us and let us sit for a while. We've been coming back ever since." Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity pulling her closer to him. 

"John seems very nice," she said resting her head against Oliver's shoulder. 

"Yeah, he's great," Oliver nodded. "He's runs this place with his wife, Lyla. She's probably in the back."

"Since I passed out pretty quickly after my test yesterday, I never got to say thank you for coming to my rescue."

"I just want to know what possessed you to think that mixing those would be a good combination? And why?"

"I don't know," she sat up with a shrug. "I guess I was feeling a little guilty."

Oliver closed his hand over Felicity's resting it on the table. "Guilty? Over what," she questioned. 

"I don't know," she sighed. "I think it was because I've been more relaxed. Something I'm not completely used to. I think I just freaked out because I'm used to the constant serious student mode. It's still taking some time to get used to this version of myself." It was a silly thought, but it was how she felt. "It sounds crazy when I say it out loud, I know."

"No. I get it or rather I get your reasoning."

"Do you," she asked with a laugh. "Because I feel like I may be freaking you out."

"I mean if I didn't get scared and run last night when you were talking incoherently before you fell asleep, I think I'm fine now."

If she was that bad, she didn't even want to think about the chaos that would've ensued if she actually consumed a monster drink and an expresso. 

Moving on, she turned the conversation to Oliver. "Enough about me, how do you feel about your midterms," she asked him. "You were hitting the study sessions with Barry pretty frequently the last couple of days."

"Good, actually. I feel pretty confident. A complete 180 from last year. I don't even remember midterms freshman year, so on that note alone I'm doing pretty good."

Felicity smiled at him feeling a sense of pride at Oliver's transformation. 

"I'm proud of you," she told him. 

"Really?"

"Really," she smiled before kissing him.

**

"Have you decided what you're doing for our mini break coming up?"

"No." Felicity dropped her fork in her salad bowl and pushed it away from her. "I haven't actually thought about it."

They had a mini fall break approaching in their school schedule. It was just two extra days giving them an extended weekend. 

"I may just stay here and wait to go home for the holidays instead. I would rather spend more time with my parents instead of a quick visit," she said. "What about you?"

"I was thinking about going home since it's only like a five-hour drive. Maybe pick up Speedy and bring her. She's been asking to come up here for a while now."

"Speedy is just the cutest nickname," Felicity smiled. "Bringing her here would be exciting and fun for her though. I'm sure she misses her big brother."

"She misses terrorizing me probably," Oliver smiled at the thought of Thea. He had to admit that he missed his 13-year-old sister as well. He made sure to keep in touch with her as much as possible, even having weekly FaceTime calls. 

"You know your eyes always sparkle when you mention her," Felicity teased. "It's so adorable."

"We'll see if it’s still adorable once you meet her."

"Wait, you're introducing her to me," she questioned. 

"Yeah," Oliver nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's still kind of early?"

"I don't think there's a designated passage of time that needs to pass before you can meet my sister."  

"I'm not saying I don't want to meet her," Felicity quickly clarified. "I'm just saying I didn't expect it to happen so soon. Not to mention I’ve heard that meeting siblings can be very intimidating."

Oliver nodded understanding Felicity's concerns. "Thea can come off strong and snarky at times, but I really think she will like you." It was hard not to like Felicity, so he was sure the two of them would find something in common. "Plus, I've never really made the effort to introduce her to any other girl before, so you are technically giving her extra ammunition to tease me."

"I look forward to meeting her then." Felicity wiped her hands off dropping her cloth onto her empty plate. 

"Are you ready to go," Oliver asked Felicity. 

"Yeah," she nodded. "If you are."

Oliver reached in his back pocket for his wallet as John walked up to their table once more. "Put that away. It's on us for today," he told Oliver. 

"You don't have to..."

"I’m not arguing with you Queen," John said before turning to Felicity. "Dessert," he asked. 

"I'm going to have to decline unfortunately. I will explode if I eat anything else. I'm way too full," she groaned. The sandwich was a lot larger than she expected and for the salad to only be a half, it was huge. 

"My wife would be very displeased if you turned down her infamous pie, and believe me, you don't want to see her angry."

A woman approached from behind John and stepped to the side of him. "Is Johnny using me to guilt you into eating more?" She produced a to go box from behind her back and sat it on the table. "I got you guys some pie to take with you though."

Oliver clapped his hands excitedly as he opened the box with wide eyes and a smile. 

"I'm Lyla by the way," she formally introduced herself. 

Felicity gave her a wave and a smile. "Felicity, nice to meet you and thank you."

"You're most welcome and its good seeing you again Oliver."

Oliver stood up and for Felicity’s hand. "You too Lyla. Thank you guys for your always excellent hospitality."

"It was very nice meeting you both," Felicity told John and Lyla.

"Be safe and come back to see us soon," Lyla said

"We will," Felicity said as Oliver led her out of the restaurant. 

Oliver unlocked the car and opened the backdoor sitting the plate on the seat. 

Felicity leaned against the car and grabbed Oliver's hand pulling him over to hers. She slipped her arms around Oliver's waist locking her fingers at his back. 

Oliver kissed the tip of her nose. "How did I do today," he asked. 

"You gained so many points, I can't even count that high."

Oliver brought his hands up cradling Felicity's face. He gazed at her studying every inch of her face. She was bare faced with only a light gloss staining her lips. There was a natural flush on her cheeks, light freckles that you had to look very hard to see spread around her nose. Her light blue eyes were highlighted by the sun peeking through the clouds. 

"You're so pretty," he said softly. 

Felicity smiled a blushing smile and eliminated the short distance between them pressing her lips against Oliver's. She kissed him tenderly as she felt Oliver's tongue glide across her bottom lip. She deepened the kiss for a quick moment

"We better get back to your place, we have pie waiting on us," she whispered against his lips.

Oliver pulled back with a raised eyebrow. "My place," he repeated. 

Felicity caught her lip between her teeth and nodded. "But if you have other plans, I can go back to my dorm and share the pie with Iris and Sara..."

Oliver cut her words off with a quick hard kiss. "Let's go then." He opened the car door and quickly ushered Felicity inside. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is revealed with the red head lady...

  

_"I've learned that your college friends become kind of like family; you eat together, you take naps together, fight, laugh, cry and do absolutely nothing together until you can't remember how you ever lived without them in the first place." - Unknown_

* * *

 

"Why did you want to come eat here again?" Oliver looked down at his plate pushing it away.

"They have good breakfast," Tommy shrugged. "I mean who doesn't like a sausage link swimming in grease? You're the only one who expects Raisa level cooking at the school cafeteria."

Oliver laughed softly at the mention of the Queen's housekeeper. He missed her and not just her cooking. Not only was she a masterful chef, but she was always a well of knowledge presented with a smile.

"Plus we get to see more people in the cafe." For Tommy, more people meant more girls. 

Just then a group of girls stopped at their table. "Hey guys," they said in unison. One gave a finger wiggling wave to Oliver with a flirtatious smile on her face as she leaned down over their table. "Hi Oliver. So, when's the next party?"

"We haven't picked a date yet..."

"We were actually just discussing that," Tommy quickly interjected. "Sooner rather than later. We'll be sure to alert the presses though, so stay on the lookout."

"Sounds good." She smiled and twirled around on her heels. "See you guys around."

"Dude," Tommy yelled.

"What," Oliver looked up. 

"That girl was giving you strong I want you vibes and you barely gave her a glance."

"No she wasn't," Oliver disagreed. 

"Really?" Tommy stuck his chest out and began twirling his imaginary long hair. "Hi Oliver," he sung in a sultry voice repeating every word she said. 

"You do a good girl impression. Should I be worried pal?"

"Don't change the subject. We're talking about you."

"What about me?"

"Oh man," Tommy laughed. "You seriously didn't know she came over for you under the guise of asking about a party."

Oliver shook his head. "No, I wasn't really paying her any attention. I'm with Felicity remember?"

Tommy held his hands up in defeat. "Just checking. I wanted to see if playboy Oliver Queen was still in there."

"I'm still Oliver, just not looking for a new skirt to chase at the moment." 

"Speaking of skirts, when do you want to have the next party? Over the break," he asked. 

Oliver shook his head. "Break isn't good. I'll have Thea up here remember?"

"That's right," Tommy nodded. "I'm anxious to see the little pipsqueak again."

"She's excited about spending a couple of days up here. Hopefully she leaves the snark at home when she meets Felicity."

"She's meeting your girlfriend," Tommy exclaimed. "I mean that’s huge."

"It's not that big of a deal. It's not like I'm going to ignore Felicity for three days or act like she doesn't exist. I think her and Thea would get along great. Felicity's personality is pretty infectious."

Tommy stared at Oliver with his mouth hanging open. "Yeah you're definitely gone. My wingman is officially off the market. This is a bittersweet day."

"Are you not tired of being a dramatic asshole yet?"

"I'm only kidding. Felicity seems great. I'm happy for you. Any woman that can bruise your ego and get you to shave your head is a formidable woman." 

"She didn't..."

Tommy gave Oliver a disbelieving look.

"Alright, she did, but it was short lived and actually worked out in my favor. So, I'm the lucky one."

"Yeah and judging by how you're already completely head over heels, the day you finally get lucky with her, you will probably be singing through the halls. You might even combust," Tommy joked. 

"Worry about your own sex life please. I don't see you knocking many doors down at the moment."

"Not so fast my friend," Tommy grinned. He held his phone up showing an incoming alert. "I'm working on this angel that goes by the name McKenna. She wants to meet as we speak." Tommy jumped up grabbing his coat with a wide excited grin.  

"You ask me to join you and ditch me the first chance you get?" 

Tommy shrugged. "Sorry," he half apologized. "I didn't expect this turn of events."

"I really can't wait until you finally meet your match," Oliver said. "Better hurry before she comes to her senses."

* * *

Felicity's work day started out normal. She had a slow start to the morning, but it busied around lunch time. Along with the rush came a group of girls with one being the familiar red head that had been popping up here and there. It wasn't a coincidence anymore. This girl definitely wanted something.

As Felicity continued her duties behind the counter, the group moved through the bookstore as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Laughing and talking quietly the entire time. They knew exactly when to raise their voice though.

_"Have we decided what we’re doing this weekend?"_

_"Nope. No parties happening. I don’t think KSI is having one either."_

_"The one a couple of weeks ago wasn’t as fun anyway. They still haven’t topped the one we went to months ago."_

_"The one at the beginning of summer? Yeah I’m sure it’s because of what happened."_

_"What? You mean the hooking up with Oliver Queen? Yeah that definitely happened."_

  

Felicity dropped her phone with a heavy sigh trying not to let her annoyance outwardly show. But she was annoyed, beyond annoyed. Carrie, that was the red head’s name. Felicity had done some snooping on Carrie's profiles, since she'd been so eager to send her a request. She was pretty, gorgeous even. Felicity tried to ignore the jealousy at the thought of her potentially being with Oliver.

It wasn’t like she expected Oliver to be perfect or a not have a history before her. She herself wasn’t a perfect angel walking the earth. They were both adults who had lives before meeting the other

The familiar ding went off and Felicity looked up to see Iris and Sara enter the store. Not even fifteen minutes had passed before she sent the text; they must've sped over.

"I didn't mean for you all to come running here."

"We weren't busy," Iris waved off her concern. "We were only watching tv. This is way more important."

"Tell us what happened," Sara said.

Felicity proceeded to them about the times she saw the girl, the requests she kept getting and then the group's behavior in the store. 

"This is a classic case of jealousy." Iris rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oliver's post with you prompted this immature behavior."

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't as adorable as we all thought," Felicity murmured. 

Sara straightened up even more annoyed than when she walked in. "I know you would rather be mature and that's very admirable. But this is the type of girl where you have to stoop to her level. Lucky for you, I'm very good at stooping." Sara pushed away from the counter and began heading straight for them. 

Felicity reached for Sara, but she was too quick and far too gone. "You better not get me fired," she whispered after her. 

"I'm not going to fight her," Sara turned back with a laugh. "Maybe," she added with a wink. 

"I'll go with her just to keep things to a minimum." Iris hurried off and ran behind Sara just as she called the girls attention. 

"How do you want to play this," Sara leaned in and asked. 

"Let me take the lead," Iris said. 

Iris loudly cleared her throat as finally stood over their table. Their chatter ceased and they turned around looking Iris and Sara up and down from head to toe. 

"Can we help you," one of them asked. 

"Hi, I'm Iris West." She turned on her go to friendly reporter voice. 

"We know," one of the girls mumbled. 

Sara nudged Iris with an exaggerated laugh. "Local celebrity huh?"

"Well," Iris continued. "I'm sure you know that I'm a reporter. I recently started doing a piece on stalkers and I was wondering if you would like to be interviewed?" She turned to Carrie pointing her forefinger. "You specifically."

Carrie swiped her red bangs out of her face and glanced between Iris and Sara. "Me? Why?"

"Well seeing as how you're being pathetic by stalking my best friend and her boyfriend, I figured you would be the perfect person to talk to. I was really wanting to key in on the pathetic side."

"Excuse me," she stood up.

Sara took that as her moment moved closer raising her voice a bit louder. "You need to take your convenience store box hair dye and leave with these other two right now or I promise I won't be so friendly anymore."

Iris shifted her body in front of Sara in hopes to keep her at bay. Carrie might've pretended that she had a bit of a crazy streak, but she definitely didn't want to push Sara's buttons. 

"This isn't high school. There are no mean girls and you can't just bully someone into breaking up with their boyfriend because you think you have a chance with him," Sara continued. "And just to let you know, you don't."

"I just thought she should know..."

"No, you just thought you were being funny. Sending subliminal messages isn't cute. You were once with Oliver? Congratulations. Are you with him now? No, so move on and get out of here."

Iris pointed at Sara with a nod. "What she said."

Carrie studied Iris and Sara's face seeing that they were completely serious. With one final glance at Felicity, she grabbed her things motioning for her friends to follow her. "Let's go."

Felicity had watched the entire exchange from her vantage point behind the counter. The amusement was evident on her face as the group left barely sparing her a glance. She fixed Iris and Sara two bowls of their usual and took her break to sit down with them. 

"Mission accomplished," Sara exclaimed taking the cup from her.

"I could’ve handled the situation," Felicity said.

"You couldn't exactly do anything while on the clock, so we were more than happy to oblige."

"It was easy work."

Felicity laughed quietly. "I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"Remember the time you handled the Patty situation for me? This was just me repaying you," Iris said.

"The Patty situation," Sara questioned. "Is this another story I don’t know about?"

"I’ll have to give you the full details later. Let’s focus on Felicity for now." Iris sat her cup down and grabbed Felicity’s hands in hers. "You and Oliver have a new relationship. This is like the first hiccup you've encountered. Trust it could be so much worse." Iris tried to ease Felicity’s mind.

"Plus there's not even a guarantee that what she said was true," Sara added.

Felicity nodded quietly. "You know I asked if he knew her and he said no."

"You think he was lying?"

Felicity shrugged at Sara’s question. "I don't know. No. I don’t know," she took a deep sigh. She hoped he wasn’t.

"Maybe he didn't recognize her." Iris said giving Oliver the benefit of the doubt.

"Maybe."

"Did you ask him again? I mean after this," Sara asked.  

"I haven't talked to him yet," Felicity said. "He actually doesn't know about any of this."

"Well you have to tell him first, and then go from there," Iris squeezed her hands. "Don't let your mind go crazy and start overthinking."

Felicity nodded at her friend's words of wisdom, but it was too late for that. Her mind had already gone into overdrive. 

* * *

Oliver walked into the student center to find Felicity sitting to a table. "Hey babe." He went in for a kiss on the lips only to be met by Felicity's cheek instead. Sitting down, it took about two seconds for Oliver to realize Felicity was upset. "You okay," he asked cautiously. 

Felicity didn't respond immediately, she just closed her laptop and turned to Oliver staring up at him, studying him. Confusion clouded his face as he looked back at her. She hadn't mentioned the Carrie incident to him, but was about to now.

"Remember when I asked if you knew that girl outside of my dorm?"

Oliver nodded not too sure where the conversation was going. 

"Are you absolutely positive you don't know who she is? You don't know a Carrie Cutter?"

"Felicity, I can't say that the name rings a bell. No."

"Wow," Felicity exhaled. "You don't remember your past lovers?"

"Woah, what? Lovers?" He dropped his arm on the back of her chair and leaned into her. "What are you talking about?"

Felicity picked up her phone and quickly pulled up Carrie's page. Oliver looked through the pictures as Felicity angrily swiped her finger across her phone screen. Finally, she landed on a picture of Carrie and a group of girls on a boat. Except that time Carrie was a brunette, not a red head.

He sighed closing his eyes. The hazy memory slowly trickled back to him. This infamous girl was one of the guests at the summers boat party they'd thrown. She was very eager to have fun. He barely knew her name before she showed him all of her assets. 

"Promise you won't get mad at me," he said. 

Felicity rolled her eyes. If Oliver was cautioning the explanation with that, she knew she was sure to be mad. "I'm listening," she said. 

"This happened before you and I. Before I met you or even laid eyes on you," he began. He wanted to make that very clear that this girl had nothing to do with him since they were together. "I met her at one of our parties and I was pretty drunk. We hooked up. It was consensual and safe. It was also a one-time thing only. No promises were made to her. No future plans or anything. It was a one-time thing," he reiterated.

He and this chick...Carrie, didn't even exchange information. The only thing he remembered saying was that he liked the red swimsuit she was wearing. Maybe that's what led her to dyeing her hair red, which kept him from immediately recognizing her. 

Felicity turned shaking her head. Oliver scooted closer to Felicity trying to force her to look at him, but she refused. "It meant nothing to me," he continued. 

Felicity finally turned and looked at him. "It meant nothing to you," she repeated. "So you just hook up with random chicks and throw them away like discarded memories."

Carrie was obviously delusional, but guys had to be more cautious about the random flings they engaged in. Some girls didn't react well to them and Carrie was proving to be one of those. 

"Where is all of this coming from," Oliver asked. 

"She decided to pay me a visit at work and let me know about your little hookup. Not only that, she's popped up at three different places I've been with you. Oh, and let's not forget the sending me requests on social media. Practically stalking me Oliver"

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose taking a deep sigh. "Felicity, I'm sorry. I obviously had no idea, I would've..."

"You would've what?"

"Told her to stop," he shrugged. "Told her that she obviously misread things and that she means nothing to me. I'm with the person I want to be with..."

"Why did you ask me out?"

Oliver blinked at the question Felicity interrupted him with. It wasn't the question stalled him, he just wasn't expecting it. Her tone made him pause even more because if it wasn't obvious before, it was a lot more palpable now. She was thoroughly pissed off. 

"Why did you ask me out," she repeated the question. 

"Because I wanted to get to know you."

"Yeah," she laughed. "I'm sure getting to know me was the number one priority on your mind that night."

"That's not fair," he quickly objected. 

"Really?"

"Yes really. Have I shown that I'm going to just drop you?"

"At least not yet right?" Felicity slammed her notebook close and stood up knocking Oliver's hands off her lap. 

"Felicity, don't let something this insignificant and small cause problems for us."

"That's the thing Oliver," she said. "It's not so small to me. I have to go."

"Felicity." Oliver loudly whispered her name and grabbed her hand in an attempt to stop her abrupt movements. "Will you wait a minute, so we can finish talking?"

"I have an advisor meeting I need to get to." Felicity pulled her hand away from Oliver and stormed out of the place before he had the proper time to react. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've had fluff, humor and fun, so now you get your first taste of angst in this universe. (I couldn't help myself.)


	6. Chapter 6

 

_"I've learned that your college friends become kind of like family; you eat together, you take naps together, fight, laugh, cry and do absolutely nothing together until you can't remember how you ever lived without them in the first place." - Unknown_

* * *

Oliver got home shortly after Felicity stormed off leaving him. He called her, but she sent a text saying she was busy and would talk to him once she had a chance. He knew that meant she didn't want to talk at the moment. 

Things were going too good for them. He should've known their bubble wouldn't last long. His past came back to haunt him in the absolute worst way. 

Oliver walked into the house and immediately was met by Carter's loud and obnoxious spirit. On normal days, he sometimes didn't want to deal with his frat brother, so today he definitely was not in the mood. 

"Ollie!" Carter loudly called his name as Oliver tried to ignore him. He tried to ignore him and head upstairs, but Carter cut his path off. 

With one look, Oliver brushed past him bumping into his shoulder knocking him back.   
"Not now Carter," he said and took the steps up to his room. 

Tommy walked around the corner just in time to see the back of Oliver and hear a door loudly slam shut. 

"What crawled up his ass," he asked Carter. 

"Don't know," Carter shrugged before breaking off into a laugh. "But I'm willing to bet its girl trouble." 

Tommy climbed the steps heading for Oliver's room. He knocked on the door and entered without waiting. Oliver rested back on his bed with his arm draped over his face. 

"Hey buddy," he called out. "It's your best friend here."

"Tommy..."

"I come in peace," he held his hands up. He closed the door behind him and sat in Oliver's desk chair. "Seriously, who pissed your cereal today? Carter thinks it's girl trouble."

"Unfortunately the jerk is right."

"Yikes. What happened?"

"Felicity is pissed off at me because Carrie showed up."

"Carrie," Tommy repeated confused. "Who is that?"

"You remember the boat party we had and the chick I saw that night who I said had a wild look in her eyes." Little did he know that wild look meant crazy wild and not fun wild. 

"Carrie," Tommy repeated once more. "You mean the chick with the..." Tommy gestured toward his chest meaning Carrie's assets. 

"Yeah that's her, but can you please focus for longer than five minutes," Oliver asked annoyed.

Tommy turned serious again and gestured for Oliver to continue. Oliver sat up and started explaining the entire situation to his friend. From the way Carrie sought out Felicity on social media and in person. 

"So yeah," Oliver finished. "My girlfriend is pissed at me because a chick I barely remember decided to throw our one hookup in her face."

"What did Felicity say," Tommy asked. 

"Not a whole lot," he sighed. "What made it worse was that I couldn't even freaking remember Carrie when Felicity first asked me about her. Now she thinks I'm just a man whore," he sighed. 

"I mean technically..."

Oliver shot Tommy an instant glare and he quieted immediately. 

"Look, I know I wasn't the best guy. I hooked up with random chicks and moved on. That's not what I was looking to do with Felicity." He quieted not able to really find the words he was looking for. "I said before that she's different and now she doesn't even believe me. She asked me why did I even bother asking her out thinking I only want sex from her now." 

"Did you tell her that's not true."

Oliver sighed feeling the frustration continuously bubble up inside of him. "I tried, but she left before I could and now she's too busy to talk."

"Busy is code for leave me alone."

"Exactly," Oliver grumbled. 

"This is just proving my point as to why I don't do relationships. They're too stressful for no reason." 

Oliver sat up shaking his head. "I would understand if I had done something wrong. I wasn't even with Felicity at the time. I get that she's pissed because of what Carrie did, but I don't think I should be blamed for it. I've done everything right in this short lived relationship so far, I think I deserve a little more than a storm out and being ignored."

"Hey, I'm not agreeing with her, but maybe just see where she's coming from. It may be an underlining issue there or something. I don't know."

"How when she's ignoring me at the moment,"

"She's upset right now, so yeah give her a little space," Tommy continued. "And once she cools off, which she will. She probably has to have a talk with her girls and all that jazz, she will reach out. Then you just talk to her. Lay it all out on the table. That's my piece of advice," he offered. "I have class, so I'm off." Tommy stood up and held his hand out to Oliver. "I'll catch you later?"

Oliver bumped his fist against Tommy's with half effort. "Yeah. Thanks."

As Tommy left out, Oliver thought on his best friend's words and wondered what was he best course of action to take. Wait it out, go to Felicity or do something entirely different. 

**

"So, why am I here again?"

Oliver double checked the name of the apartments on his phone making sure he had the correct place.

"Because I need to go see Carrie and seeing as how you're completely terrible at lying, you can vouch for me if she decides to get a little crazy by trying to manipulate the situation."

Oliver pushed his door open and motioned for Barry to do the same. He felt like he needed to set things straight with Carrie before attempting to reconcile with Felicity. Carrie had been way out of line by going to Felicity and he completely understood her anger over that, so he was going to make it right. 

"How did you get her info," Barry questioned. 

"I have connections," Oliver answered simply. 

They got on the elevator taking it up to Carrie's floor. 

"So, what are you going to say," Barry asked next

"Tell her to back off," Oliver said. "Tell her to stay away from Felicity and from me. I'm in a relationship and not looking for any outside attention."

"You sure? I mean Felicity isn't exactly talking to you right now," Barry warily joked. 

Oliver gave Barry a deadpan look. "Thank you so much for that Barry. I didn't know."

"Sorry." He motioned like he was zipping his mouth shut. 

Oliver laughed lightly before turning serious again. He walked off the elevator with Barry trailing closely behind him. Soon, he stood Bringing his hand up, he knocked three times and took a step back waiting. The door opened some moments later and Carrie stood before him. 

He looked her up and down before up again at her red hair. Looking at her now, he vaguely remembered her from that night. In this moment he definitely regretted his hormones. 

"Oliver," she purred. She glanced over at Barry studying him before stepping out the door. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it pleasure," Oliver responded. 

"Oh. Is this about your little girlfriend?"

"Felicity. Her name is Felicity." 

"Sorry," she whispered. "Felicity," she exaggerated her name. "Does Felicity know you're here," she questioned. "Of course not," she continued when Oliver didn't answer. "How would little miss prissy feel about her boyfriend on my door step, huh?"

"Oh boy," Barry whispered to himself. He saw exactly why Oliver felt the need to have some sort of backup. This was one crazed woman. "You really picked one didn't you?"

Oliver ignored Barry keeping his attention on Carrie. "Listen, what happened with us was a one-time thing. We both said that beforehand and after. We were never going to be more than a one-night stand. Let's not make it more than what it was."

"Are you sure?" A laugh bubbled off her lips as she crossed her arms. "I mean we all know Ollie is a wild boy. I don't think someone of Felicity's..."

"Don't," Oliver cut her off. "Don't pretend that you know her."

"Sensitive," she whispered. "Why are you really here? You could've just continued ignoring me. But yet you're here for something. What is it?"

"Christ," Oliver whispered to himself. "Did you not hear a word I said. I'm obviously telling you to back the hell off. You wanted my attention by going through Felicity. So I'm here to let you know that I'm with her, not you. If you decide to harass her, her friends or anyone close to her again," he warned. "My last name gives me a lot of connections, so please don't force my hand."

"He's not lying," Barry suddenly added. "Also, Felicity's friends are a little scary, so I would..." His words trailed off as Oliver glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. 

Oliver looked back at Carrie. "Do we have an understanding?"

Carrie dropped her hands with an annoyed sigh. "Fine. Enjoy your little relationship or whatever." She grabbed the door and slammed it in Oliver's face. 

Oliver and Barry looked at each other with a questioning glance. "You think she's going to cause more trouble," Barry asked. 

Oliver made his way down the hall with Barry trailing close behind him. Stepping into the elevator, he hit the 1st floor button and rested against the rail with a shrug. "I don't think so. She seems a little...well more than a little deranged, but I think she will move on to the next unsuspecting victim."

"I think you did good," Barry offered. "You made it clear that she didn't mean anything. You reaffirmed that you're with Felicity and are committed to her. Even someone of Carrie's extreme delusions could see that clearly."

"Let's just hope Felicity sees it that way," Oliver said. 

"Plus, I was there for it all," Barry added. "If I need to be questioned, all Iris has to do is give me one look, and she will know everything. So you're covered on my end my friend."

* * *

Iris entered their dorm after hurrying over from her late afternoon class. She dropped her things down at the door and stood up with a tired huff. 

"Okay, I got Sara's emergency text. What's going on..."

Iris stopped in her tracks and took Felicity in. She sat on the couch wrapped up in a ratty blanket with just as ratty clothes on. Her hair was piled into a mess on top of her head and the most glaring point was the carton of mint chip ice cream in Felicity's lap. 

Since they were younger, whenever something went wrong in one of their lives, Felicity and Iris would indulge in mint chocolate chip ice cream finishing an entire carton in one sitting. 

Felicity looked up at her licking the sticky residue off her fingers. 

"Did you overthink it?" Before Felicity could answer, Iris closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Did she do what I think she did," she looked over at Sara for extra confirmation. 

"She totally did," Sara said. She got up and let Iris take her seat next to Felicity on the couch. 

"I overthought it," Felicity confessed. "I overthought it bad." She picked up a spoonful of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth. 

"Alright. Start at the beginning and tell me what happened."

"I might've blown up at Oliver instead of talking it out."

"How bad of a blow up?"

"Stormed out kind of bad," she answered. Felicity told Iris every detail including how Oliver and Carrie were a hookup and how she told Oliver she was busy and needed to go.

"Felicity. Why," Iris sighed. 

"Why what," she asked. 

"Why the storm out? You didn't believe him? Or were you upset about the hookup between them?"

"I believed him, and no. I mean it's not ideal and I would prefer if he had never touched the basket case, but no that isn't it." She didn't blame him for something that happened before they were an item. She might've questioned his judgement of not being able to see Carrie was off the deep end, but nothing more.

"So, what exactly happened?"

"I don't know." Felicity didn't know how things escalated so quickly. "I had a thought out plan. I would tell him what Carrie did and said, then we would talk it out. Then as I sat there waiting for him, my mind just began turning and turning. Like if I was just another girl Oliver had been looking to add to his roster. If I was this lesser version of someone he settled for."

"Felicity, why in the world would you even think that," Sara asked. 

"Because we’re not the thinkable option. Oliver isn't the type of guy I normally date. You know that. A freaking frat guy. I mean come on." She remembered specifically that no fraternity boys were on her college checklist to avoid. "You guys were the ones who encouraged me to talk to him anyway," she mumbled. 

Sara laughed loudly. "Oh, so you're going to pretend that you weren't interested in him?"

"But..."

"Felicity, I've seen you turn down guys on numerous occasions. Sara has too," she gestured towards a nodding Sara. "With Oliver, it was different. Fraternity or not, you didn't defiantly shut him down. He caught your interest that first night and you kept the line of communication open after. Not to mention, you were the one who ultimately decided to give your number up that day."

"You're right." Felicity held her hands up at Iris in defeat of her lecture. She got up and stalked towards the kitchen dropping the sticky carton in the sink. She knew both of her friends were right. Curse Oliver's blue eyes that he put on an even better display with his haircut. "He was cute and charming and I liked the chase," she admitted.

"And as a boyfriend," Sara questioned.

"He's been a great. So great."

"Right. So, why the freak out?"

"I let Carrie get under my skin. I've never had to deal with other chicks vying for my boyfriend." 

In the past, people wouldn't blink twice about whose arm Felicity was holding. But with the infamous Oliver Queen, it was completely different. "Just by being Oliver's girlfriend this short amount of time has thrown me into uncharted territory and onto others radar." Her social media attention had practically doubled. There would be glances thrown their way trying to get a look when they were out. Now everyone wanted to know who Felicity was and how she managed to snag Oliver. 

"I think my subconscious figured to throw a wrench in what was happening before something really had the chance to and I get embarrassed. 

"Now were finally getting somewhere," Iris said. "People will always wonder from the outside looking in. No couple is safe from that. Not even Barry and I."

"Please," Felicity scoffed. "It's the exact opposite with you Iris," she laughed. "They want to know how Barry snagged you."

Sara erupted into a laugh as she sat next to Iris. "She's right," Sara nudged her. 

"Okay, anyway," Iris turned back to the topic at hand. She looked at Felicity with very pointed eyes. "You're drop dead gorgeous, smart, and a total badass. He's the one who should be questioning how he got you to even entertain his advances."

"I don't care what his last name is, he's lucky to have you," Sara added.

Felicity nodded with a smile. She grew quiet listening to her friend’s words. Everything they said made sense and were her own personal thoughts. She just needed to hear her two closest confidants reiterate her thoughts.

Cradling her face, Felicity let out a loud groan in her palms. "Do you guys think I ruined it already? With Oliver?"

"Of course not. You two just need to talk," Iris said. "When all else fails, talking is option number one. And I mean actually have a conversation. Let him know what you were feeling and why. I really think you and Oliver have the potential to be something real. Let this just be a small little bump in the road."

"Not even a bump, more like a pebble. A small stone maybe," Sara shrugged.

Felicity squeezed in between Iris and Sara on the couch linking an arm with each of them. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you guys."

Iris leaned over pressing a kiss to Felicity’s temple. "Luckily you won’t have to find out."

Sara picked up Felicity’s phone and dropped it in her lap. "Now please call your boyfriend because I’m sure he’s spinning on his heels."

* * *

Felicity looked down at her phone hoping to see a message from Oliver. She tried to call him, but didn't get answer, so she decided to give himself some more time. Sara and Iris headed to work, so she decided to reach out via text next. 

Glancing down again, she saw there was still no response after a little over 15 minutes. She didn't even see the bubbles pop up indicating that Oliver was attempting to write back. 

She threw herself back on her couch sighing under the thought of how she royally screwed up. Getting upset with Oliver hadn't been her plan. It just happened because she dwelled on the thought for far too long. Her anger was more veered towards the outside noise and he got caught in the crossfire. 

Turning over, she groaned loudly into the sofa cushion and then she heard a knock at her door. Hopping up, she practically ran to the door. Without hesitation, she snatched the door open to reveal Oliver standing and waiting. She felt a bit nervous looking at his unreadable face. Staring at him for a moment made her realize just how much she missed not only him, but his face. Just his presence at her doorstep made her feel immensely better. 

"Hey," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey." He repeated what she said and still stood rooted in the floor. He looked past her into her place before looking back at her.

"Right." She stammered shaking her head and stepped to the side. "Come on in." Oliver slowly moved past her and she closed the door behind him. "Thanks for coming. I didn't know if you got my messages."

"Yeah. I did," he responded quietly. "My phone died though." He held up the blacked out phone. 

"Oh." She let out a nervous laugh not really sure as to why she was nervous out of her mind. "Well I'm glad you came. I asked you here so we could talk..."

"So, you want to talk now?"

Oliver's tone was evident. "I deserve that." Felicity rested her hands on her hips dropping her eyes to her feet. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I’m sorry." Looking up, she met his eyes apologizing again. "I want to apologize for the way I blew up at you. I shouldn't have thrown all of that at you and just stormed out the way I did. Or stalled you out. We're together and we're supposed to communicate and I did exactly the opposite."

"I get it. You’ve probably heard stories of my past and I didn’t help my case by not remembering her. I probably made you think I was cheating or…"

"No, I never thought that." Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him down to the couch with her. "I didn't think you cheated on me with her," she reiterated. That thought had never crossed her mind.

"It was more of my own demons cropping up. You didn’t do anything wrong. I'm not exactly the leggy model type. I looked at Carrie and insecurity cropped up," Felicity admitted. "I've never been one of those girls that thought they were just drop dead gorgeous. I'm more used to attracting people with my brain and smarts, not the outside look."

"Felicity, I asked you out. I never even got as far as to asking Carrie what her name was. Do you seriously not realize how gorgeous you are? She is no match for you."

"Yeah okay," she scoffed. 

"The night you and I first met," he began. "I noticed you as soon as you walked in. I had never seen you before. You walked in with that pink dress on and you had this aura about you. I wanted to approach you then, but I could tell you weren't like the other girls, so I chickened out."

"Really," Felicity laughed.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to approach you, but Tommy suggested it and I had to make a move before he did. You’re beauty and brains. That makes you way out of my league." Oliver stood up pulling Felicity along with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Felicity fell right into the comfort of his arms familiarizing herself with his touch. "Asking you out was one of my smarter decisions."

"I missed you," Felicity confessed. "I missed you more than you know."

"Yeah? What did you miss?"

"Everything."

"Such a copout," he whispered before kissing her softly. "By the way, I went to see Carrie. I confronted her."

"Oh my gosh," Felicity laughed with a slight grimace. "Oliver! I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to do all of that. Now I feel terrible. Even more so."

"I would've done it anyway," he shrugged. "No one messes with my girlfriend."

"So what? You and Tommy went peeking through different dorms until you found her?"

"I took Barry actually," he corrected her. "Tommy is a master liar and never serious, so Barry was up. He can barely lie to me, so I knew if Iris would interrogate him my story would corroborate."

"You took Barry," she laughed. "Yeah he can't lie at all, so that was very smart."

"Listen," Oliver turned serious for a moment. "I have a past and I've been with girls who will always feel threatened by you with good cause." He desperately hoped that Carrie would be the only ghost from his past to pop up. "I should've been more sensitive to the situation and how it made you feel. And I apologize for that. I just want you to know that you're the only girl I care about."

"Really? The only?"

"I mean you may have to talk to my mom and my nagging little sister, but you're the only one I want to do this with." Oliver dropped down on the sofa and grabbed Felicity's hand yanking her towards him.

Felicity let out a small yelp as she settled into his lap.

"But just like I told Carrie, you're my girl and that it's you and me. No ifs ands or buts about it. You and me," he repeated. 

Felicity smiled a blushing smile. "You and me? I really like the sound of that," she whispered as she leaned down meeting his awaiting lips. "Are you busy tonight," she asked. 

"Nope," he answered without even thinking it over. "What are you thinking?"

Felicity locked her fingers behind Oliver's neck and kissed him softly. "Well Iris and Sara are out for the night, so I was thinking you could stay here with me."

Oliver eyes widened as his body grew stiff. "Really?"

Felicity nodded running her hands over his shoulders forcing him to relax. "We could hang out, watch some tv, maybe make out." She smiled up at Oliver as he licked his lips.

"I really like everything you’re selling," he whispered before quickly capturing her lips with his. 

**

Oliver sat propped up against Felicity’s headboard as she sat straddled in his lap. The credits of a long forgotten movie played behind them as they only focused on one another with their lips connected. Oliver’s shirt sat off to the side as Felicity’s hands ran over his bare chest while Oliver’s snaked underneath the thin material covering her.

Oliver pulled away momentarily breaking the kiss. He dragged his finger down Felicity's cheek staring into her eyes. He stroked her cheek tenderly keeping his gaze on her for a moment. He was quiet, but his eyes were loud as if they reading the deepest parts of her. 

"What," she asked as he continued staring.

"Let's make each other a promise," he said. He tucked Felicity's hair behind her ear making sure he could see her clearly. 

Felicity rested back against her legs waiting for Oliver to continue. "About," she prodded.

"This was our first relationship fight," he started. "It went a little left quickly, so I want to make sure that it doesn't happen again. I want us to always talk things out first. Let's come to each other no matter what."

Oliver didn't want to be one of the couples that just assumed the worst from the first second. He wanted to be in a mature and healthy relationship.

"You're my first serious girlfriend since practically third grade."

"Third grade? Wow," she exclaimed. "I'm in uncharted territory. Third grade is a tough act to follow."

"I want to attempt to do this right. Open and honest communication between us."

"You're cute."

"I'm...I'm cute?" He laughed lightly before grinning. "That's not exactly the response I was expecting."

"Sorry. I just had to say it," she laughed. Seeing how nervous and unsure of himself Oliver was; it was a welcomed sight to see. "But continue."

"I'm not exactly used to having something real or substantial, and I think we can be that."

"Really?"

Oliver nodded. "I know it's early and we still have a long way to go, but yeah. I really do."

Felicity slipped her hands through Oliver's linking their fingers. "I think so too," she smiled. "I promise to not severely overthink things and always come to you first."

"Alright." Oliver sat up wrapping his arm around Felicity's waist. He flipped her over and hovered over her. "Now where were we?" He went for her neck, kissing her skin softly nibbling on the spots his lips marked. 

"There is good," Felicity whispered. She slipped her arms around his neck holding him close. She cradled the back of his head letting his hair graze over his fingers. "This is even better though." She pulled his head towards her lips where he was equally willing to go. Felicity kissed Oliver deeply slipping her tongue between his lips.

Felicity's bedroom door opened and her friends stood in the doorway. Their eyes widened in shock before grins stretched across their faces.

"Well, well, well," Sara sang. "What do we have here?"

Finally realizing they were no longer along, Felicity jumped up practically shoving Oliver off of her. Oliver dropped to the bed failing at hiding behind Felicity.

"We decided to fake an emergency and leave work early to see if you needed anything, but clearly you don't." Iris glanced between the two of them. 

Sara laughed and waved at Oliver. "Nice muscles," she said with a wink. 

"Hi Oliver," Iris spoke. 

"Hey guys." He gave an embarrassed wave as he looked around for his shirt.

Felicity hopped up off the bed. "Be right back," she whispered to Oliver. Pushing her two friends out of the room, she closed the door behind her. 

"Well it looks like you two made up." Iris’s voice was full of excitement.

"We did," Felicity nodded. "And I didn’t hear you guys come in."

"Clearly," Sara laughed. "We also texted you, but your attention was elsewhere."

"We were coming back to check on you, but it's obvious that you're fine." Iris said as her smile grew wider. "Also, shouldn't you hang a sock on your door," Iris said. 

"Oh my gosh," she groaned. "Sara is rubbing off on you."

"I will tell you all about it later," she whispered. "But right now I have a boyfriend to continue kissing. Goodbye and good night."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss and make-up. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished editing this chapter earlier than expected, so I decided to go ahead and post it before the new year. (If you read Will Fate Allow, this is a good reprieve from the angst...fluff and happiness.) 
> 
> Even though the holidays are ending and my holiday story is complete, I will be incorporating the theme of the holidays into the next couple of chapters in this verse. I'm very excited for what I have planned with this college crew.

 

"I've learned that your college friends become kind of like family; you eat together, you take naps together, fight, laugh, cry and do absolutely nothing together until you can't remember how you ever lived without them in the first place." - Unknown

* * *

Across the way in the courtyard, Oliver spotted Felicity sitting to a table with Sara. Making his way over, he waved at Sara and wrapped his arms around Felicity in a hug. He lifted her off her stool and sat down pulling her into his lap. "Hey baby," he kissed her. 

"Hey," she kissed him quickly. "Since Sara is ignoring me, take a look at this." She turned her phone towards him. 

"What's this," he asked. 

"I'm trying to decide how I want to decorate for the holidays. What color scheme do you like to go with blue?"

"But you're Jewish right," he asked with slight confusion. 

Felicity nodded. "Yes, but we have a mixed dorm room, so we celebrate and give love to both Hanukkah and Christmas," she smiled. Having mixed holiday celebrations was nothing new to Felicity. With her mother being Jewish and her father identifying with Christianity, they incorporated both in their home. 

"Okay," Oliver nodded understanding better. "One more thing. It's not even Thanksgiving yet. Isn't it a little early?" His parents, mostly his mother, did grand schemes for Christmas, but she usually waited until December. 

"What," she exclaimed as Oliver stared at her. "It's unlawful to wait that long. If you wait for Thanksgiving to end, you barely have a full month to enjoy everything. I wanted to put them up after Halloween." She looked over to Sara with her eyes narrowed. "But someone wouldn't let me."

Oliver looked at Felicity as she talked excitedly. The way her eyes lit up with excitement. "You're really cute like this," he said. "I didn't realize you loved this time of year."

"Oh," Sara piped up sarcastically excited at Oliver. "You didn't know? Be prepared."

"You're just a scrooge." Felicity rolled her eyes at Sara before looking back at Oliver. "Anyway, we can discuss this later. Shouldn't you be gone by now?"

"Yeah." He looked down at his phone seeing a threatening text from Thea pop up. "I'm leaving in a bit. Are you sure you don't want to come with me," he asked. 

Felicity nodded. "I'm sure. This will give the two of you some much needed bonding time. I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing." Oliver pressed his lips against Felicity's neck kissing her as she let out a childlike giggle at the tickle from his stubble. 

"Other people are still here," Sara said. 

Oliver took Sara's groan as a cue to get up. "I'll see you later alright." He kissed her once more before walking off. 

"Bye," Felicity waved behind him. "Text me when you get there."

"I will," he yelled back. 

"Why didn't you go with him?"

Felicity turned back to Sara with an innocent shrug. "Figured they could use the time alone first. Sibling time without the girlfriend hovering."

"Or is that you're not ready to meet the parents," Sara questioned. 

"That too." Felicity was already a little nervous about meeting Thea. Adding the parents into the equation would've probably had her hyperventilating in Oliver's car. "Not quite there yet."

"I get it," Sara said. "But the way his eyes light up when he sees you, you'll be meeting mama and papa very soon I'm willing to bet."

They hadn't discussed meeting parents, but Felicity knew this moment would lead to that next big step. 

"I pass this test and then we can talk meeting parents."

Sara stood up gathering her things. "Well firstly stop viewing it as a test and you'll be fine." 

* * *

Oliver walked inside his home with a content smile. The drive took a little over five hours for him with one stop along the way. 

Using his key, he let himself inside to find the bottom floor empty. "I'm home," he yelled. His voice bounced off the walls as he closed the door. 

Before Oliver saw her, he heard her. He could hear the sound of her feet running down the stairs two at a time. He stood at the bottom waiting and she turned the corner moving even faster making the last couple of steps practically disappear. 

Looking at him, her smile grew almost as wide as his. "Ollie!" She launched herself off the stairs and into his arms. 

Oliver caught her. "Woah Speedy! You've gotten bigger." He squeezed her tightly before placing her on her feet. "Miss me?"

"Kinda," she said. 

"Kinda? Do I have to pull out text messages to prove it?"

"Fine," she groaned. "I missed you jerk."

Oliver grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into another hug kissing her cheek before she could pull away. "I missed you too. Where's mom and dad?"

"Upstairs," Thea answered. Thea grabbed Oliver's hand and forcefully pulled him behind her towards the door. "You can see them later, let's go."

"Wait one minute young lady!" The motherly voice rang out and Oliver looked to see his always regal mother making her way downstairs with his father not far behind her. "You'll get there soon enough. Slow down a bit."

Oliver walked up to Moira engulfing her into a huge hug as soon as he could. "Hey mom." He kissed her cheek as she held onto him hugging him again. "Hey dad," he spoke as Moira kept her arms wrapped around him. 

"Let me get a good look at you." Moira stepped back cradling his face. "I must admit I like this cut on you. It brings your eyes out more." She ran her hands over his cropped hair. "What do you think Thea?"

"He's still ugly to me," she shrugged. 

Oliver swiped at Thea as she yelped and ran hiding behind Robert as he came down the stairs. 

"I smell Raisa's cooking," Oliver said suddenly focused on nothing else. 

"Go say hi. We'll be in the dining room," his father said. 

Oliver walked into the kitchen to find Raisa at the counter putting the final touches on a tray of food. "All of this certainly can't be for me?"

She waved him over meeting him halfway with her arms stretched out. "Is that Mr. Oliver looking like a handsome young man? I thought I would never see you again."

Oliver smiled at the sound of her heavy Russian accent not realizing just how much he'd missed it. 

"It hasn't been that long. Plus, you know I can't go too long without your cooking." He hugged her. "Also I missed you keeping me out of trouble," he winked. 

Raisa pinched his cheeks the way she used to when he was a child. "The cut makes you look even more handsome."

"So I've heard," Oliver grinned. 

"Are you breaking hearts on campus," she asked. 

"Not this time."

Raisa studied his face a little longer sending more to that answer. "You look different. What's her name," she asked. 

"Felicity," he answered with a shuffle and a smile. 

"Felicity," she repeated. "Means happiness and judging by this ear splitting grin, she's just that for you."

Oliver hung his head with a sudden shy smile. "Yeah. She is," he admitted. 

"Good. I'm happy for you and proud of you." She turned grabbing the tray she was working on and pressed it into his stomach. "Now take this out to the dining room and eat up."

**

"I'm surprised Thomas didn't come with you," Moira said to Oliver as they sat at the table. 

"Oh, he definitely wanted to, but he has this big test today. He's going to come when I bring Thea back," Oliver said. 

Moira nodded stabbing into her salad. "And how is the semester going for you," Moira asked. 

"Good actually. Really good. I have a friend that's been helping me with my weaker subjects, so I'm staying ahead of things."

"Proud of you." Robert held his glass up to Oliver before bringing it to his lips. "Decided on a specialty yet?"

"Not quite there. Still finishing my core classes and then I will have time to decide over the break."

Oliver still didn't have a finalized idea as to what he wanted to do. He knew his parents were hoping he would say the family business and part of him wanted to give them that answer. His heart just wasn't in it at the moment. 

"So." Moira dropped her utensils in her plate pushing it back and crossed her hands under her chin. "Your girlfriend didn't want to make the trip?"

Oliver hid his laugh because he knew his mother would get around to questioning him about Felicity. He expected it much sooner though. 

"I feel like she's an infamous being at this point. I don't even know what she looks like."

Oliver fished his phone out and scrolled to an appropriate picture of Felicity before handing his phone over. 

"She's pretty. And fully clothed," Moira added as Robert looked on. "Such a marked improvement for you."

"Thank you. Said she wanted to give me and this one time to catch up." Oliver reached over and ruffled Thea's hair much to her groaning displeasure. 

"Thoughtful of her." Moira nodded. "How long have you been dating again?"

"Since the end of August," Oliver answered. 

"And is it serious?"

Robert erupted into a deep laugh as his wife fired off another question. "Honey, you're interrogating the poor boy." Robert patted Oliver on the shoulder. "Let him breathe."

"What," she exclaimed. "I just want to know more about the girl that has my son smiling, not coming home as often and got him to shave that monstrosity off his head."

"Wow," Oliver laughed. "It's amazing how many people hated my hair but never said anything."

"I'm anxious to meet this girl. Will she at least visit for the holidays? Where is she from again?"

"Central City," Oliver answered. "And no we haven't discussed the holidays in great detail just yet."

Thea loudly sighed drawing all of the attention to her. "Is dating 101 with Oliver Queen over? Can we go now," she asked impatiently. 

"Your bags packed," Oliver questioned. 

"Yep! Already waiting by the door," she said as she hopped up. 

"Thea Queen," Moira called in her motherly warning tone. "Behave, listen to your brother and control the words coming from your mouth, alright?"

"Mom, I always behave," she said with a cheeky grin. 

"I mean it," Moira reiterated with a point. 

Thea sighed and ran over hugging Moira and then Robert. "I promise I'll be good."

Oliver stood up as Thea turned and bolted out the dining room. "See you guys in a couple of days."

* * *

"Please behave," Oliver leaned down whispering a warning to Thea. Felicity had just walked inside of Big Belly Burger. As he stood up to greet her, he whispered once more to his sister. "I don't want to have to tell mom you snuck makeup out of the house."

She gasped looking up at him. "You wouldn't?"

"I would," he said through gritted teeth. 

Felicity looked at Oliver and Thea feeling nerves tangle inside even more. She took a deep calming breath and smiled as she reached them. "Hi guys," she spoke. 

Oliver hugged Felicity kissing her cheek as Thea waited expectantly. "Felicity, meet Thea," he said. 

Felicity slid into the seat opposite Oliver and Thea. She looked at the young girl with a friendly smile. "Hi Thea," she spoke. 

Thea smiled with a wave. 

"It's nice to meet you," Felicity continued. "I hear about you all the time because your brother talks about you nonstop," she said. 

Thea dipped her fry in ketchup popping it in her mouth with a sly smile at Oliver. She looked back to Felicity grinning with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Really? He talks about you too. He even called our dad crying thinking you wouldn't take him back."

Oliver choked on his soda as Felicity's mouth fell open. Thea burst into uncontrollable giggles next to him clearly enjoying herself. So much for behaving herself. 

"Oh. I didn't know that," Felicity said with a smirk. 

"That's because it didn't happen."

"So, you didn't call dad," Thea countered. 

"I..," Oliver sighed before looking at Felicity. "I called my dad for advice on the whole you know who situation," he explained. "I wasn't crying, I only asked for some tips on the situation. I did not cry."

"Yeah right," Thea mumbled. 

Felicity laughed to herself watching the exchange between the two siblings. The nervousness she felt coming in was gone just as quickly.

"It's okay. I believe you," she told Oliver. Felicity looked over at Thea with a wink that the preteen reciprocated. 

Felicity ordered her usual meal and sat back waiting for it. She looked at Thea noticing the resemblance between her and Oliver. Thea teased Oliver every chance she got, but Felicity could see the admiration behind her eyes. 

"What’s the plan for you two today," she asked.

"Ollie, says he's tired." Thea rolled her eyes. "So, nothing."

"Oliver!"

"What," he shrugged. "I'm just a bit tired after the drive. I didn't say we wouldn't do anything for the entirety of the trip. Just today calls for a little relaxation."

"Old man," Thea mumbled. 

"I have an idea," Felicity started. "What if you hang with me for the rest of the day. I can introduce you to my best friends Iris and Sara. Also, someone told me you like watching makeup tutorials on YouTube. And between the three of us, we have a lot of makeup we can play in."

Thea's eyes widened in excitement before her eyes snapped at Oliver. "You better not say anything to mom," she threatened him. 

"Don't worry about him, I have ways to keep him quiet."

Thea's face immediately soured as she misinterpreted Felicity's words. 

"Wait," Felicity quickly clarified. "If you're thinking that, THAT is definitely not what I was saying." She couldn't have Oliver's sister thinking she was talking about sex. They'd just met and she had already put her foot in her mouth. She kicked Oliver under the table asking him for help before she made it worse.  

He finally stopped laughing and turned to Thea. "I won't say anything." He placed his hand over his heart. "I promise."

"We can do makeup, nails and whatever else you want," Felicity added. "A girl’s night. Does that sound like a plan?"

Thea looked back at Felicity with a nod. Her discomfort seconds earlier replaced by excitement. "Sounds great!"

* * *

 

  

* * *

 

Oliver returned late after taking Thea back home. He bypassed his place and headed straight for Felicity's dorm. After four days with his sister and keeping up with her, he was exhausted. He wanted to relax and instead of dealing with his frat brothers, he figured he would seek the comfort of his girlfriend. 

Shoes off and lounge clothes on, he and Felicity both rested atop of Felicity’s bed with the covers wrapped around each other. They were watching one of the holiday movies Felicity picked out. Well Felicity was watching it, Oliver was more focused on her and the sweet scent of her that always called his name. 

He buried his face in the crook of her neck placing soft kisses against her skin. "You always smell so good," he sighed. She squirmed and laughed underneath his touch desperately trying to focus on what was happening on screen. Oliver's nimble fingers played at the curve of her hip. "Thanks for being so good with Thea."

Felicity turned in his arms meeting his lips for a kiss. "You don't have to thank me. Plus, I adore her. We had so much fun together."

"She likes you," he told her. "Trust me when I say she doesn't like many people. She even admitted it to me and told me not to be a dummy in so many words."

"Sage advice from a 13-year-old. I love it."

"It's just her at home now, so I worry about her a lot. Outside influences and puberty, you know. She of course has our mother, but you don't think she's cool at that age."

Felicity laughed. "Definitely not," she agreed with Oliver. She thought about her own stage of slight rebellion and going against whatever her mother said. Luckily, they were past that now. 

"So, I'm glad she met you and your friends. You all have set goals and she can look towards you guys for some positivity."

"Me as a role model," Felicity pondered the question mostly to herself. "I don't think I've ever really looked at myself like that."

"You're the total package. Beauty and brains," he cut her off with a kiss. "Growing up the way we did, we were sort of sheltered from the real world so to speak. That's what my main problem was my first year here. I soon realized I had to work hard as well. Thea can look at you and see a woman that's strong, trying to make a name for yourself by chasing your dreams."

"You're a good role model too," she said nudging him with a smile. "Don't sell yourself short because you had a couple of stumbles. You're doing great. Underneath all the teasing, I can tell she really looks up to her big brother too."

Oliver smiled his thanks. "Thea also wanted me to ask you what you were doing for Thanksgiving." He wanted to know too because they hadn't really discussed it and he didn't want they were exactly doing for the holidays.

"Oh. I promised my parents at the beginning of the semester that I would come home for Thanksgiving. Plus, I think my mom would personally fly to wherever I'm at and drag me home, so yeah. Thea is very sweet for thinking of me though."

"You should go home, I'm sure they miss you. I get to have you to myself the rest of the time anyway." Oliver's hand slipped around Felicity's waist. His fingertips inched underneath her shirt caressing the soft skin at her back. He rolled them over until he was atop of her. He wasted no time kissing her senseless. 

The shrill sound of a vibrating alarm reluctantly made him pull away before Felicity practically shoved him backwards. "What is that," he groaned at the interruption. 

Felicity sat up grabbing her phone off the stand and gasped. "Oh I forgot," she slapped Oliver's arm excitedly. "That new hallmark movie premieres tonight."

Oliver, still hot and bothered, laid back stunned. "Are you serious," he asked her. "We were just a little busy here." He sat up moving behind her kissing the tender part under her ear. 

"I know." She turned around barely kissing him before she reached for the remote and changed the channel. "But I've been waiting on this movie to come on." She sat back grabbing his arm wrapping it around her. "Watch it with me." Felicity enjoyed watching all the movies, but the excitement of a completely new one was better. This one was called Christmas Joy and she had been waiting impatiently for it since she saw the trailer months ago. 

"Felicity," he whined. 

"Come on," she pouted as he looked away. Pouting usually got her what she wanted. "If you watch it with me, I'll watch a movie of your choice. What do you say?"

"Fine." He gave in quickly not having the willpower to say no to her. "It's going to be Die Hard," he answered without a second thought. 

"Die Hard? Die Hard is not a Christmas movie or even close to being a holiday movie," she laughed. 

"It is," Oliver quickly and loudly objected. 

"Okay alright," she gave up. "I will watch Die Hard with you. Want to watch it after this?"

"No," he shook his head. "I think I'll keep this in my arsenal and use it when I need it most," he winked. 

Felicity look at Oliver with a questioning glance. "Should I be afraid?"

"No," he laughed. "I promise to make it worth your while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively short chapter, but I think you will still enjoy the key moments. It puts things in motion for the next update. ;)

 

 

"I've learned that your college friends become kind of like family; you eat together, you take naps together, fight, laugh, cry and do absolutely nothing together until you can't remember how you ever lived without them in the first place." - Unknown

* * *

 

Felicity stretched out on Iris's bed trying to hide her pout as she listened to Iris go on about her ideas for her winter article for the paper.

With the semester over, they were back home in Central City for winter break. Oliver and Tommy were in Starling. Sara was in Boston with her family. They were all on different parts of the world.

"Felicity, did you hear me?"

Felicity barely moved her head in a nod as Iris stared back at her.

"Gosh, you're back to being insufferable," Iris mumbled.

"You're the one doing work over the holiday break," Felicity objected. "Not me."

"I was trying to distract you with something else," Iris huffed. She stared at Felicity as she dropped back onto the pillows covering her face. "Want to see what's on Hallmark?"

"Nope."

Iris sighed exasperatedly. If Felicity didn't want to watch her cheesy movies, then this was much more serious than she anticipated. She always watched those.

"I wish Sara was here to drag you out of bed," Iris mumbled. Tossing her things to the side, she crawled into bed with Felicity scooting close to her. "Listen, I'm really really sorry you and Oliver aren't together."

Felicity sighed dramatically and turned to her friend with an appreciative smile. "I promise I'm not actively trying to be a Debbie downer, but I can't help it at the moment."

"If Barry would let me breathe alone for more than five minutes, maybe I would miss him too," Iris joked.

Felicity laughed sincerely as she linked her arm through Iris's. "Am I at least doing better than yesterday," she asked.

"Not really," Iris answered honestly. "But it's understandable. This is you guys first holiday season, so of course you want to spend it together. I just wish you would've told him that you really wanted to be with him over the break."

Felicity told Oliver that they didn't have to be together. She said they could just stick to their regular family traditions instead of trying to figure out who should sacrifice time for who. It sounded good when she said it, but the more she sat home, the more she missed her boyfriend.

"I didn't want to take him away from his family, or force him to spend time with mines while doing our traditions that are so different from what he's used to."

"You talked to him," Iris asked.

"I did earlier," she asked. "He's out with Tommy right now, so I probably won't hear from him until later. They're having male bonding time."

"Well let's have some bonding time of our own," Iris suggested.

"Like what," Felicity asked. "It's cold out," she whined. "And your bed is extremely comfortable right now, so no. Let's stay here."

Iris hopped up and held her hand out for Felicity. "Fine we can stay in, but let's at least drink and do some online shopping."

"Drinks and retail therapy?" Felicity sat up grabbing Iris's hand. "How did I ever get so lucky to have you as my best friend?"

"The world may never know," Iris beamed.

* * *

 

 

"Dude! Will you put your phone down? All of your tapping is distracting me from the game."

Oliver locked his phone and sat it to the side of the couch. "Sorry. I was just checking in on Felicity." He was over the Merlyn mansion just hanging out. They hadn't made by elaborate plans, so he just sat on the sofa and texted Felicity.

"Checking in," Tommy repeated. "What are you her father?"

"Shut up man," Oliver laughed.

"You've been moping around and not as lively without her. You've been texting constantly and checking your phone every second. You got it bad."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "This coming from the guy whose car windows were busted right before we left because he didn't return a girl's call like he promised. I warned you about telling girls sweet lies."

Oliver got up and walked to the kitchen for a snack as Tommy's voice carried behind him.

"Let's not pretend here my friend," Tommy said. "You've done the same."

"In my defense, I was always upfront about it never being more than what it was. Carrie was the only one who became psychotic and even then, she didn't throw a brick through my windows."

Tommy glanced back at Oliver for a moment. "Dude, she stalked your girlfriend."

"Good point," Oliver mumbled. He shuddered at the thought of Carrie again and how she almost caused major problems for him and Felicity. "But she's old news meanwhile Felicity and I are going strong. Don't turn your nose up at finding the right girl."

"I'm too much man for one chick. No way she could handle all of this."

"I already dealt with one crazed woman. I've had my share. Trust me."

Tommy hopped up joining Oliver is the kitchen. He studied his friend for a moment. "Be honest with me." Tommy leaned over the counter of the island staring directly at Oliver. "Does it not get boring?"

"What?"

"Being with the same girl? I mean the same routine, same face and voice, same sex..."

"Nope," Oliver answered. "Well I don't exactly know about the sex part just yet," Oliver said honestly.

"What," Tommy practically shrieked. "Are you serious?"

Oliver nodded.

"Wow," Tommy exhaled. He sat back with his mouth agape as if the news stunned him.

"Why are you acting as if this affects you," Oliver laughed.

"I just assumed," Tommy shrugged. "I mean she's over all the time or you're at her place, spending the night, so I assumed the deed had been done." Tommy eased the chair back a bit and held his hands up. "Also, no offense. But your girlfriend is smoking hot. Pun definitely intended."

"Trust me I definitely know that." Oliver shook his head and fell quiet. "I know you're used to me bedding a chick on day one, but I didn't want to do that with Felicity. I actually wanted to get to her a bit first."

"So, if she would've offered or made the move, you would've turned her down," Tommy questioned.

"Of course not," Oliver scoffed. "I mean I am still human after all. I don't have that much willpower."

"Why wait," Tommy questioned.

"I wanted to wait on the right moment I guess. Plus, after the incident with Carrie, I didn't want her to think I was just trying to get into her pants. Or I was just saying things she wanted to hear. I want her to trust me and trust us."

"You sound nothing like the guy I knew before the semester started," Tommy said.

Oliver laughed heartily at his friend. "It's a different feeling you know. Actually wanting to spend time with someone, being with someone and not tiring of them. Felicity and I have that."

Tommy stood and dropped his hand down on Oliver's shoulder with a light shake. "I don't think it's for me just yet, but if you're happy, I'm all for it and happy for you two."

"Oh wow. What would I have done without your blessing," Oliver sarcastically joked. He picked his phone back up with a definitive idea forming into his mind. He had been weighing the options while texting Felicity, but now he was certain. Typing out the text, he hit send and waited for things to start to fruition.

* * *

"Felicity!" Iris called her name loudly through the house. "Can you come here for a moment please? I need your help with something."

Felicity groaned as she pushed herself up off the couch. "I hope she's not calling me for help in the kitchen."

"You and me both," Barry mumbled loudly. 

She tossed a pillow at Barry as she marched towards the kitchen. "Iris, you know both of our skills are so terrible that even together we can't..."

As Felicity entered the kitchen, she paused in her tracks upon seeing Oliver standing by the back door. She glanced at the Iris who was standing proudly with her phone camera up. She snapped a picture with the flash going off brightly. "Surprise," she yelled. 

Felicity turned back to Oliver who stood expectantly waiting for the rest of her reaction.   
"Oh my God." Those were the three words she managed to squeak out. She squealed so loud, she slapped her hands against her mouth to smother the sound. "Is this for real," she asked. 

"I'm pretty sure it is." Iris said.  

Oliver nodded with a grin. His face held a mixture of smugness and pride knowing he successfully surprised her. 

"You knew," Felicity looked back at Iris.

"Just a little," she shrugged.

The initial shock wore off and Felicity finally managed to move again. She ran up to Oliver and practically leaped into his arms. He managed to catch her just right avoiding toppling them both over. Felicity cradled Oliver's face pressing her lips to his firmly. 

Iris and Barry who was watching from the entrance left out leaving Oliver and Felicity alone in their embrace. 

"I can't believe this," Felicity grinned down at Oliver. Then realization slowly hit her that he was no longer with him family. "Oliver," she gasped. "I didn't mean for you to ditch your family because I whined."

Oliver kissed Felicity back with even more intensity cutting her words off before settling her back onto the ground. He brushed her hair out of her face keeping his hand low around waist. 

"I have a plan," he said. "I figured I could come down spend the first couple of days with you and then maybe take you back with me and share some of our traditions. How does that sound?"

"Really?" Felicity's face melted as she stared at her boyfriend in awe. "I can't believe you did this and of course 

"I mean I missed you too. So, I figured why not come visit," he shrugged with a smile. "I know Hanukkah starts tomorrow, so hopefully you introduce me to that part of your life, and I take you to Starling for parts of mine. How does that sound?"  
Felicity tightened her hold around Oliver’s neck. "Sounds amazing."

"Amazing," he repeated with a kiss. "Happy Holidays babe." 

* * *

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

"I've learned that your college friends become kind of like family; you eat together, you take naps together, fight, laugh, cry and do absolutely nothing together until you can't remember how you ever lived without them in the first place." - Unknown

* * *

  

* * *

Oliver tossed his hotel key onto the table as he pulled Felicity into the room behind him. He decided to book a hotel for the night in hopes of spending some alone time with Felicity. She agreed to the plan saying they could go to her place tomorrow instead.

Oliver sat down on the edge of the queen sized bed as Felicity pushed his legs open and maneuvered in between them. She cradled his face in her palms running her thumbs along his jaw. "I still can't believe you're here."

"I missed you," he said. "So I had to come see my girl." He grabbed onto her waist pulling her closer. His fingers slid underneath her shirt and traced along the smooth skin of her back.

Felicity beamed down at him. "I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing you call me your girl."

"You are my girl."

Felicity stepped back and shrugged out of her jacket. She tossed it over to the chair and looked back at Oliver. "Well how about you show me just how I'm your girl."

Oliver's eyes practically lit up as he picked up on Felicity's tone and what her words really meant. "We're doing this," he asked as he stood up slowly.

Felicity slipped the ponytail wrapper from around her messy ponytail and let her hair fall free. She tossed her hair pushing it away from her face keeping her eyes on Oliver the entire time. "Definitely."

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity's waist and picked her up as if she weighed nothing. He turned placing her down on the bed.

"I've been waiting on this moment," he said excitedly. Oliver kicked his shoes off and tugged his hoodie and shirt together over his head tossing them mindlessly behind him.

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

"I was following your lead," he said. "But you're clearly as ready as I am."

Felicity ran her hands down Oliver's chest over his abs and hooked her fingers in his pants. "Yes. Hurry and lose these pants please."

Oliver unbuttoned his jeans and quickly slipped out of them. His boxers were next to go, and then he focused on ridding Felicity of her clothes. She helped him by shimming out of her leggings. Holding her arms up, he pulled her shirt off of her as she fell back against the bed.

Oliver pushed himself up and kissed down the slope of Felicity's breasts pulling at her bra with his teeth. Slipping his arms around her back, he undid it in one smooth motion.

Felicity dropped her arms and let the straps fall down before Oliver grabbed it and tossed it to the side. He moved down her body heading straight for her sweet spot.

His scruff brushed the insides of her thighs and she barely had time to rest to that sensation before another move sent her on a thrill ride. Felicity gasped as Oliver's lips closed over her warm and wet center. Her mind momentarily blanked as Oliver's perfect maneuvering made her call out his name.

Her fingers found his hair tangling and gripping onto the perfect crop atop of his head. Her body was hit with wave after wave of pleasure before Oliver finally peeked his head from between her legs.

"How was that," he whispered against her skin. No answer came from Felicity only quiet pants as she sunk into the bed. He laughed to himself as he hovered over her watching her pull herself together.

"Kiss me," she finally said.

Oliver kissed Felicity's open lips pushing his tongue into her mouth. This kiss was different from every other kiss they'd shared. It was a hungry kiss where one couldn't taste enough of the other.

"Wait." Felicity broke away from the kiss taking in a deep breath. Oliver's kiss practically left her breathless. She panted a bit as her chest rose up and down slowly.

"What's wrong," Oliver asked.

"Nothing," she answered. Finally remembering why she broke away, she tapped his arm. "Protection. Do you have any on you?" Felicity desperately needed Oliver to say yes because she didn't have any condoms and at this point stopping would be very hard.

"Oh. Yeah, just hold one moment..." Oliver pushed himself of the bed and reached for his pants. Pulling out his wallet, it didn't take him long to pull the condom out. He held it up as if it was a prized possession. "Got it!"

"How long have you been carrying this around," Felicity asked with a laugh.

"You're really cracking jokes right now. In this moment," he laughed. He ripped the foil open with his teeth and tossed the wrapper behind his back as he turned his attention to slipping the condom on. "What's important is that it will get the job done."

Felicity laughed again.

Oliver captured Felicity's lips again successfully silencing her. He centered himself at her entrance as Felicity tossed her legs onto his back. Oliver entered her pushing deep inside until he had nowhere else to go.

"Yes." She nodded and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. Better than good actually. It felt amazing and she needed him to continue what he was doing. She tapped at his thigh motioning for him to move. 

Oliver followed Felicity's command. He pulled out of her slowly and pushed inside her again. Soon, he had a steady rhythm going. 

Locking her legs at the ankle, Felicity lifted her hips upward. She began meeting each of Oliver's strokes attempting to match his building intensity. 

"You feel amazing." Oliver slipped his hands into Felicity's holding onto her tightly. He lifted her hands over her head before dragging his back down her sides. Felicity shivered at his touch as Oliver kissed her neck and move over underneath her ear. 

"Oliver," she sighed. She pressed her lips against the underside of Oliver's jaw kissing him tenderly. She loved the feel of his scruff against her lips.

Oliver slipped his hand between them feeling the heat at her core. He stroked her as his thumb brushed against her clit. Felicity's body grew rigid as the intensity hit her like shock waves. 

Oliver could see the moment Felicity was close. He kissed her capturing her moans the exact second she came and came down hard. Oliver managed to keep himself upright as his relief washed over him. Oliver pulled out of her slowly and Felicity shuddered underneath him trying to compose herself. 

Oliver slipped out of the bed whispering that he would be back in a second. Felicity got more comfortable in the bed as she waited for him to return. Bringing the sheet up her body, she brushed her hair out of her face just as Oliver reemerged.

He climbed back onto the bed kissing the crown of Felicity’s head. Oliver stared down at her as if she was a vison he had never seen. Felicity ran her fingers across his warm cheeks smiling back up at him. She brought her arms around his neck holding him close. They lazily kissed until they both fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

   

Felicity dropped her phone to her side of with a laugh. Her friends were the best even if their concern was misguided at most. Partially her fault for even texting them about her and Oliver potentially having sex, but she couldn't help it. It was a big moment and she was excited.

The moment definitely lived up to the expectations, surpassing them even. Oliver had been perfect the perfect mix of attentive, tender, sensual and just all around amazing.

Turning on her side, Felicity looked at Oliver. He was still asleep with one arm tucked behind his head. Felicity liked to watch Oliver sleep. Since she was always the first to wake up before him. She liked to listen to the soft snores coming from him, the way his chest rose and fell, and the flutter of his eyes. She stared, but not creepily. She just liked looking at her boyfriend.

"Why in the world are you awake," Oliver asked. Oliver's groggy voice called out before he peeked one eye open and turned to look at her. A soft smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Felicity loved hearing Oliver's sleep voice. It got unbelievably deep and it was like a sexy baritone. "Good morning," she replied. "You should be used to this by now."

"Yeah." Oliver turned to face Felicity with a full smile this time. "But I thought this time you would be a little more tired considering." Oliver slipped his hand around Felicity's waist pulling her close to him. He kissed the bent of her neck, the spots that he kissed so tenderly the night before.

Felicity draped her arm around Oliver's neck practically melting into the bed under Oliver's kisses.

"Well you know I'm an early riser," she said. "Seems like a part of you are too," she joked.

Oliver's eyes darkened as he looked down at Felicity. "Do we have immediate plans?" His hands slipped around her waist toying with her shorts. Felicity opened her legs wider giving him more space to comfortably settle.

Felicity shook her head. "Not necessarily. I figured we could maybe meet up with Iris and Barry later before we go to my place." They could spend some time with their friends to relax before it was time to go see her parents. "As of right now, it's just you and I."

"Just how I like it," Oliver responded before capturing Felicity's lips. 

* * *

"Do I call her by Smoak or Cuttler," Oliver asked.

"Cuttler is fine," Felicity answered. "But she's  
going to tell you to call her Donna anyway."

"Got it." Oliver glanced down at the flower bouquet he clutched in his hand. He figured a gift was a nice bribe to get the mother on his side a bit more. He tugged at the collar of his shirt feeling a bit more anxious with each passing second.

Felicity smoothed her hand over Oliver's chest knocking away his hand. "You're going to do fine," she whispered to him. Standing on her tiptoes she pressed a comforting kiss on his cheek. "You ready?"

Oliver nodded even though he felt the exact opposite. Felicity twisted the key and pushed the door open. "Mom, dad," she called out. She heard shuffling in the kitchen and their voices. She turned to Oliver with an exaggerated smile.

Oliver took in Felicity's parents as they walked in. She was a perfect mix of them. Her mother's face held a smile while her father just stared giving an unreadable glare.

"Finally!" Her mother's loud voice welcomed them. "I finally get to meet the boy that has my daughter’s eyes glowing brightly."

Oliver presented the bouquet of bright colored flowers. "These are for you."

Donna gaped at the flowers before taking them in her hands. Leaning down, she took a quick sniff of them and looked back up with a broad grin.

"Sweet and handsome? Two for two so far." Donna looked over and winked at Felicity before pulling Oliver into a warm hug. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

"You too ma'am."

"Oh! Respectable too? But please, there's no need to use ma'am. It makes me feel old considering in my mind I'm still 25. Just call me Donna sweetie."

"Told you," Felicity whispered.

"Alright. Miss Donna." Oliver couldn't help but laugh. Donna was alluring and very welcoming. It helped him to relax a bit more. That was until he met Felicity's father eyes as he stood watching the interactions behind Donna.

Donna stepped to the side and motioned for Noah to step forward. Felicity took over the introduction as his dad stood in front of Oliver.

"Dad," Felicity said. She bulged her eyes at him telling him to be nice.

"Mr. Cuttler, it's nice to meet you." Oliver offered his hand for a shake.

Noah remained quiet for a couple of moments making the air in the room a little tense. Before Felicity or her mother had the chance to say something, Noah finally lifted his hand and accepted Oliver's handshake. "Nice to meet you too, son."

"I just want to thank you both for allowing me to come," Oliver said. "I know I just sprung it on you guys and I don't mean to overstep or intrude..."

"Nonsense," Donna cut him off. "When Felicity told us that you wanted to spend time with us for the start of Hanukkah, I was more than thrilled. It shows that you genuinely care about our baby girl."

"That I do," Oliver said.

"These are some gorgeous flowers," Donna beamed. "I'll go put these in some water. Why don't you go ahead and show him around Felicity?" Donna pulled Noah into the kitchen behind her.

Felicity turned to Oliver as he exhaled letting out the nervous breath he'd been holding in.

"See! That wasn't so bad." She ran her hands down Oliver's arm trying to reassure him. She grabbed his hands with a firm squeeze and quickly kissed him.

"Yeah for now," he sighed. "Next we just have to make it past the awkward dinner stage."

**

In the dining room, Felicity sat next to Oliver as Donna and Noah sat across from them. Jewish themed dishes were spread out amongst the table between them.

"Everything looks good," Oliver said as he placed his napkin in his lap.

"Courtesy of Judith's Diner," Donna said. "They do a far better job than I ever could."

Oliver placed a piece of the sliced brisket on his plate. He looked over to the casserole dish not able to tell exactly what it was even though it looked nice.

Felicity picked up the dish scooping some out onto Oliver's plate. "This is called Kugel," she explained. "It's made with squash, onions, carrots and potatoes. It's really good I promise."

Oliver leaned towards Felicity lowering his voice a bit. "I don't see your favorite. The uh...," he closed his eyes momentarily trying to remember the correct term. "The latkes," he said. "Did I say that right?"

Felicity nodded with a smile while also a bit stunned that Oliver actually remembered her ramblings about the food they ate.

Picking up on her thoughts, he nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah, I remember. I listen to you."

"How sweet," Donna beamed. "Those are Felicity's favorites and have been since she was a little girl with pigtails. Once, she ate so many of them, she made herself sick. Poor thing threw up all night and into the morning," Donna laughed.

"Mom," Felicity couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassing story and the memory of applesauce literally pouring from her nostrils. "That's gross."

"That I would've loved to see," Oliver laughed.

"We will have those for breakfast in the morning," Noah spoke up. "It's one of the few things my wife can cook, so she takes great pride in that."

"Well you didn't marry me for my cooking," Donna winked.

"Okay," Felicity loudly groaned. She didn't want her mom to get inappropriate because it didn't take much for her to delve into that. "Let’s dig in shall we?"

They ate in silence for a couple of moments with Donna steering the conversation as best as she could.

"So, Oliver." Noah called his name before sticking a piece of brisket in his mouth. Her chewed for a couple of seconds before continuing. "What are you studying in school again? Felicity mentioned it before, but it's slipped my mind."

"Business management. I haven't exactly narrowed down a concentration just yet though."

"You're only in your second year, you still have plenty of time," Donna said.

"With your parents having such an established company," Noah continued. "Would it be easy to step into a role there?"

Oliver nodded. "It would be, but I'm not so sure if that's what I really want. The whole going into the family business thing."

"Oh. May I ask why?"

Oliver hesitated with a shrug. "It comes with a lot of pressure and the idea just doesn't sound very appealing to me right now," he answered honestly. "I sort of want to find my own path that isn't pre-determined by my parents."

Noah nodded quietly. Felicity could see that he was gearing up for another question when she decided to interject.

"Dad," she called his name steering the conversation away from Oliver's academics. "When I talked to mom earlier, she said you were working on something at work."

As Noah launched into an explanation of what he was working on, Felicity slipped her hand into Oliver's under the table. She knew how much he hated to talk about his plans since he still wasn't sure of what he wanted to do.

**

"Who's lighting it this year," Felicity asked. The menorah sat on the mantle waiting for the first candle to be lit starting the tradition.

"I think Oliver should do it," Donna said.

Oliver's eyes snapped towards Felicity mother completely taken by surprise. "Me? Oh no I can't. This is your family's tradition. I'm simply a guest."

"Nonsense," Donna shushed him. "You came here to spend time with Felicity and this is part of it, so come on."

Oliver looked to Noah who gave him a go ahead nod. Felicity held her hand out for Oliver and he grabbed ahold of it stepping up behind Felicity.

"You can light it with me as mom says the prayer."

Oliver grabbed onto Felicity's hand as she held the candle. "Just hold it here," Felicity instructed.

After the menorah was lit and the prayer was recited, Donna and Noah retired to their bedroom. Felicity sat with Oliver on the couch, his bed for the night. Oliver offered to go back to the hotel, but Donna insisted against it. Saying if he was sweet and kind enough to come surprise Felicity and share some of her traditions with him, the least she could do is offer him hospitality. She tried to convince him to take the guest bedroom, but Oliver said the couch was more than enough.

Felicity's arm was intertwined with Oliver's as he held onto her hand. They sat in silence watching the lights on the Christmas tree sparkle. When she was younger, it was always funny to Felicity at how the house looked over decorated during the holidays with Hanukkah and Christmas. But as she got older, she appreciated both holidays and the traditions that came with them. Now she did the same thing on her own.

"Thank you."

"For what," Oliver asked.

Felicity gently nudged against Oliver. "You know. For being you." Felicity tucked her hair behind her ear, as she looked at Oliver's eyes blue eyes that seemed to match the blue decorations over on the mantle. "I know our traditions are different, sometimes long and tedious, but you did them well and didn't complain."

"That's what I came for. I just hope I passed the boyfriend test, especially your dad."

"He likes you," Felicity reassured him. "He's not a man of many words. I think living amongst me and my mother had a lot to do with that," she joked.

Oliver laughed deeply. "Understandable," he whispered.

"Trust me, he likes you. If he didn't, he definitely would've made it known."

Oliver stood up abruptly as if he forgot something important. "I have something for you." He walked over to his jacket and pulled a small item from his pocket. "I didn't forget your first day of Hanukkah gift." Sitting down, he held his hand out to Felicity reaching her the small gift.

Felicity opened the small box and pulled out what looked like a keychain. It was a blue dreidel keychain.

"Oliver," she gasped. "This is adorable." She closed her hand around it clutching it to her chest. "Thank you." She quickly kissed Oliver's lips.

Looking back at the keychain, she spun it in her hands. "It's so tiny and cute and perfect."

"Like you," he said.

Felicity looked up with adornment in her eyes. "How did I manage to get so lucky," she asked. When Felicity first met Oliver, she never would've thought that he would become what he currently was. On that first night she never considered the idea of him being her boyfriend. Each day he exceeded her expectations. Even with the small Carrie hiccup, he was still being an amazing and caring boyfriend.

Oliver lifted his arm and draped it over Felicity's shoulder. He brought her closer to him and pressed a small kiss to the top of her head. "I ask myself the same question."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to incorporate some of Felicity's Jewish customs and be respectful of the heritage. I had to rely on google, so I hope it was accurate. 
> 
> Xoxoxo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a little while since I updated. This chapter was planned out, but every time I wrote it, it never quite panned out the way I would like. I finally got a cohesive chapter out, but I still feel a little funky and in a rut. 😓
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

 

 

"I've learned that your college friends become kind of like family; you eat together, you take naps together, fight, laugh, cry and do absolutely nothing together until you can't remember how you ever lived without them in the first place." - Unknown

* * *

"Am I dressed okay?" Felicity looked over herself as she stepped out of Oliver's car. "I mean this is appropriate right," she asked. She had on a tan sweater, ripped jeans and booties, but still felt like maybe she could've gone for a better outfit.

Oliver closed his car door and came around meeting Felicity on the passenger side. "Babe," he called her name.

Felicity ran her hands over her sweater as nervous energy consumed her body. She looked up at the huge mansion not feeling any better. The house was gigantic and the reality of who she really was dating hit her.

"Babe." Oliver called Felicity's pet name again and cradled her face between his hands forcing her to look at him. "You look beautiful and you will do fine."

"Beautiful," she repeated. "You called me beautiful," she grinned.

"And that's a big deal why?"

She half shrugged. "I don't know. You've never called me beautiful before. I liked hearing it."

Oliver quirked an eyebrow thinking for a moment. "I have," he said.

"Nope," she shook her head. "I would've remembered. You've called me cute, pretty, sexy..."

Oliver playfully rolled his eyes leaning down and cut Felicity's nervous rambling off with a quieting kiss.

"Did you just silence me with your lips," she asked.

Oliver nodded with a grin. "It's proving to be very effective," he whispered. "Seriously though, you're going to be fine. Calm down."

"I'm trying," she mumbled.

Oliver took her hand and led her up the driveway and to the door. He stopped momentarily looking at her again giving her an assured nod. "You've already won over the hardest person," he told her.

"Who Thea? She definitely can't be the hardest to impress."

"Trust me," he said. "Speedy is very talented when someone gets on her nerves or if she dislikes someone."

Oliver reached for the door, but it was yanked open before he could insert the key.

"Finally!"

Thea stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips eyeing the both of them.

"Were you looking out the window," Oliver asked her.

"Yep," she answered not even attempting to deny it. "Saw everything," she whispered. "Hey Felicity," she spoke excitedly.

"Hey Thea. You been doing okay?"

"Yep." She took Felicity's hand pulling her inside. "I'm so excited. You're finally here."

Oliver walked inside by himself and closed the door. He stood off to the side as Felicity and Thea completely ignored his presence and talked to one another.

"Thea!" Felicity called her name again excitedly and leaned down hugging her. "I missed you friend. When are you coming back to visit? My friends ask about you all the time."

Thea smiled proudly. "I don't know. Maybe spring break?" She looked at Oliver with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"We'll see," he mumbled.

"I think he's jealous," Felicity whispered to Thea.

"So jealous," Thea whispered back and laughed.

"I hate to break up this reunion." Oliver stepped in between Felicity and Thea, playfully pushing Thea to the side. "Where is mom and dad," he asked.

"In the living room," she said and ran off in that direction.

Oliver turned to Felicity and reached out his hand. "Ready?"

Felicity took one last deep breath and slowly let it out. "Let's do this," she said placing her hand in Oliver's.

Moira sat in chair as Robert stood by the bar nursing a glass of scotch.

"Mom, dad. Meet Felicity."

Felicity gingerly stepped forward with a nervous wave and smile. "Hi," she spoke quietly.

Moira stood up with a warm smile. "Welcome to our home. We've heard so much about you."

"All good things I hope," she breathed. Glancing back at Oliver, he nodded.

Robert sat his glass down and approached Felicity and she sucked in another nervous breath. "Nice to meet you, dear."

"Felicity, dear," Moira called her attention. "Did you notice the décor out in the foyer? I wanted to make sure your heritage was represented while you were here."

"No," Felicity stammered. "I don't think I saw it. I was just so nervous; I don't think I paid much attention to anything."

"Neither of us saw it because Thea swarmed us the moment we stepped inside," Oliver said.

"Jerk," Thea whispered only for Oliver to hear.

Moira placed a comforting hand on Felicity’s arm. "Please don't be nervous," Moira said. "You have nothing to worry about. We're happy to have Oliver's girlfriend visit."

"He's never brought a girl home before," Robert spoke up, so this is a big step for him." He looked over at Oliver with a wink. "We've heard nothing but wonderful things about the type of person you are," he looked back at Felicity.

"Thank you," she smiled. "This is all very sweet."

Oliver leaned over and kissed Felicity’s cheek and whispered in her ear. "Told you. I can't deny it, this one is very special."

**

"You get presents on more than one day?" Thea's eyes were wide as she held cookie dough in the palms of her hands.

"Yep," Felicity nodded. They stood in the kitchen with Moira baking cookies, and for the last 20 minutes, Felicity had spent time explaining her heritage to the very curious Thea. She had a lot of questions and Felicity couldn't provide enough answers for her.

"Mom, can we do that," Thea turned to Moira and asked. "I want a present every day."

"Thea, no." Moira laughed lightly at her daughter's excitement before growing serious. "It doesn't work like that," she began. "Being Jewish is just something you can jump in. It's a culture that's to be respected. You're born into, so to speak. Your father nor I are Jewish."

"Oh," Thea responded quietly. "But why do you do both," she asked Felicity.

"I celebrate Christmas too because of my dad," Felicity explained. "Like for instance if you marry someone that's Jewish, your home can have both. My mom is Jewish, but my dad isn't. So, I get to experience both worlds."

"Oh." Thea nodded finally understanding. "I get it. So, when you and Ollie marry. Your house will have Christmas and Hanukkah for your kids."

Felicity laughed lightly. "Maybe," she said with a wink.

"You have to watch out for this one," Moira laughed. "She's a great talker and can rope you into anything."

Moira turned around and slipped the two pans of cookies in the oven. Without turning around, her voice called out. "Oliver, how long are you going to hover at the door before you just come in the kitchen."

Felicity looked up seeing Oliver leaning against the frame. He waved at her as he stepped inside.

Oliver's presence had been lingering around the doorway peeking in the kitchen without ever fully stepping inside. He was about to come in, but stopped upon hearing their conversation. He laughed at Thea's marriage questioned and could immediately feel

"I wasn't hovering," he objected.

"You were." Moira laughed. She looked at Thea. "I think your brother wants to spend some time with his girlfriend."

"I just wanted to be on standby in case an extinguisher is needed."

Felicity gasped with a laugh. "I am not that bad," she started to object before looking at Oliver. "Okay, I am bad, but I had supervision this time. And Thea is a great teacher."

"She did great." Thea gave Felicity a high five, before she jumped down and grabbed the timer. "Cookies will be done in 20 minutes," Thea exclaimed excitedly.

Oliver ruffled Thea's hair as he walked up to Felicity. "Can I borrow you for the time being?"

"Sure." Felicity washed her hands at the sink. "Thanks for letting me help even though I'm particularly dangerous in the kitchen," she said as she undid the apron around her waist.

Felicity followed Oliver out of the kitchen as he reached back grabbing her hand. "Interesting conversation going on in there," he said.

"The Jewish customs or us getting married," she asked.

"The latter," he answered.

"She's already planned the wedding it seems."

"Yeah," he scoffed. "She just jumps at any opportunity to play dress up."

* * *

"So, this is your favorite Christmas movie," Felicity asked. The credits to Die Hard rolled across the black screen.

"Yes," Oliver asked.

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh." Oliver repeated. He brought his arm from around Felicity and sat up peering down at her. "What does uh huh mean exactly," he asked.

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"Nope, I hear your judgement. You didn't like it."

"No. I liked it," she said with a shrug. "It's just not the traditional Christmas movie. That's all I'm saying."

"You're a terrible liar," he grinned.

"I'm not lying," she laughed. "I'm serious. It was different and I'm an open minded person, so I did enjoy it. I wouldn't have enjoyed it if I watched with anyone else though."

"Are you sweet talking me?"

Felicity blinked her long lashes up at him. "Is it working," she questioned. "Because if so, then yes."

Oliver laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around Felicity. "I'm really glad you're here," he said.

"Me too." Felicity leaned back with a happy sigh. "Your family has been so sweet."

"I told you," he said. "You had absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I couldn't help but to be a little scared," Felicity said. "Just like you were with mines. I will say that your parent’s demeanor may be a little overwhelming at first, but they're nice and welcoming. Thea, of course we already know she's one of my favorite people in the world."

As Felicity talked, Oliver grew quiet and she realized he was no longer adding anything else to the conversation. Felicity felt Oliver's hand slip underneath her shirt and his fingers slide across her stomach.

"Oliver, what are you doing," she asked.

"Nothing."

"Your hands say otherwise."

"Oh." Oliver played as if he was confused. He looked down with a shrug. "They have a mind of their own." Oliver brushed Felicity's hair away from her neck. He inhaled the scent of her body wash that tickled his nostrils.

"How many chicks have you had in here," Felicity pondered out loud.

"Really," he groaned. "Are you trying to kill the mood."

"It was an honest and innocent question."

"I don't remember asking you this at your place," he objected.

"Well I wasn't trying to have sex with you under my parent’s roof," she whispered almost afraid Moira and Robert would burst through the doors.

"You have a point," Oliver admitted. "But to answer your question, no one. I haven't actually done the deed with a girl in here."

"Really?" Felicity narrowed her eyes at Oliver and stared at him. in at Oliver seeing that he was telling the truth.

"Wait a minute, I lied. There was one girl and she was very special." He smiled as he continued. "Her name was Bailey and I'll never forget her.

Felicity looked back at Oliver as his lips kept moving. The words coming out were making an unknown feeling rise up. Intense jealous was swarming inside and she was also about to be upset at the glowing way he was talking if this girl, whoever she was.

"We had a play date and I kissed her right over there on the floor," he finished.

Felicity turned around and swiped at Oliver, but he quickly caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. She rolled her eyes realizing Oliver was talking about his second grade girlfriend again. "You jerk!"

"I wish you could've seen your face. You were so jealous," he laughed. "Glorious to see," he continued laughing.

"You had me going," she had to admit.

"I know," he winked. "Good to know the thought of other girls make you extremely territorial and jealous."

"You better be glad I find you cute," she whispered. Felicity situated herself on Oliver's lap. His eyes widened as ran her fingers over the band of his pants.

"It wasn't my main goal," he shrugged. "But it did cross my mind."

"I know. Judging by your exploring hands throughout the entire movie."

"Can you blame me? You shouldn't look like you." He pushed himself off the headboard and pressed a kiss underneath Felicity's ear. "We're going to have to be quiet," he said.

"I can be quiet," Felicity said. "I'm quiet at times."

"Quiet is definitely not a word used to describe you, especially during our times together." His lips moved slowly across her skin.

"But..."

Before Felicity could fully object, Oliver slanted his lips effectively quieting her. He felt her smile into the kiss before pulling away. "You like doing that huh," she questioned.

Oliver nodded. 'll never pass up a good opportunity to kiss you."

Felicity placed her hands on Oliver's shoulders and pushed him back. "Go lock the door," she told him. If this was going to happen, she wasn't about to risk anyone coming in surprising them and them being greeted with a very surprising ordeal.

Oliver crawled off the bed and locked the door, double and triple checking to make sure it was indeed locked. Felicity rested back waiting in amusement at his behavior.

Oliver hurried back to the bed and crawled over Felicity settling between her legs. He looked down at her and winked while lowering his voice.

"Yippee-ki-yah," he said.

Felicity couldn't help the amused laugh that ripped from deep within her at Oliver using the Die Hard catch phrase in a moment like this.

"You've always wanted to do that haven't you," she asked.

"Yes," he answered before quieting her with his lips once more.

**

Oliver cracked his eyes open feeling as if someone was staring holes into him. He turned slightly to the left and met Felicity's blue eyes as a smile stretched across her face. 

He could only laugh as he yawned in his hands and scrubbed his face. He noticed the clock on his night stand said 5:43 am. "I should've let you sleep in Thea's room," he mumbled. "You two are the only ones who wake up at the crack of dawn," he groaned. 

"Oliver, it's Christmas. You don't sleep in on Christmas. Even I know that," Felicity said. "Also, I wanted to be the first to tell you Merry Christmas baby." She pushed herself up on her arms and beamed down at him.  

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist and lifted his head slightly to meet her lips. "Thank you.

"Oh! I got you something," she said. Before Oliver could respond, Felicity shoved him off of her and threw her legs out of the bed to tiptoe over to her purse. Grabbing a small box out, she jumped back into Oliver's bed. "Here." She shoved it at Oliver. "Open it."

Oliver sat up grabbing the small box. "What's this," he asked. 

"The sooner you open it; the sooner you will know."

Oliver studied the small box momentarily. He shook it and didn't hear anything rattling around. "Are you proposing to me," he jokingly asked. "Did Thea get to you that much?"

Felicity shoved Oliver's leg and laughed. "Hush, now hurry. You're making me nervous."

Oliver tore the paper off and popped the box open. He pulled out a key and looked up at Felicity as she chewed her bottom lip. "This is your..."

"A key to my place," she said finishing his sentence. Felicity clasped her hands together rubbing at her chin.  

"Wow," Oliver exhaled. A key wasn't at all what he was expecting. 

"You've mentioned how you sometimes wish you had a place to get away from the frat house, so I'm giving you a reprieve," Felicity explained.

"I'm not always at home because of work and classes obviously, but if you ever need a break and I'm not there, you can still come over," she continued. "I talked it over with the girls and after a lot of teasing," she laughed. "They said it was fine."

Oliver closed his hand around the key feeling the weight of it against his palm. "You really like and trust me this much?"

Felicity held her hand up pinching her fingers together. "Maybe just a little bit," she whispered. "I want you to know that I'm serious about us and that you're not the only one all in."

Oliver smiled at Felicity's words. Their relationship was serious as it could get now. It happened faster than he imagined, but it felt absolutely right. 

Oliver grabbed Felicity by the wrist pulling her forward until she was in his arms. "You know you may never get rid of me now right?"

"I think I'm okay with that," she whispered back. Pressing a soft and sweet kiss to his lips, she pulled back to look into his eyes. "Merry Christmas Oliver."

Oliver kissed her once more. "Hey, guess what," he said. "We're having latkes for breakfast."

Felicity locked her lips and her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Mhmm. I asked Raisa if she would make some for you, and she said she was more than happy to."

"You really are the best." She rested her head against his with their noses touching. "The absolute best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you guys to give me some ideas/prompts you would like to see in this universe or think would fit these characters, and I will see if I can incorporate them into the story. It would greatly help my muse with this particular story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all need a little pick me up after the news. Hopefully this update helps you guys. I'm particularly fond of this chapter; it has some great character development.

 

"I've learned that your college friends become kind of like family; you eat together, you take naps together, fight, laugh, cry and do absolutely nothing together until you can't remember how you ever lived without them in the first place." - Unknown

* * *

Christmas and Hanukkah had passed and now New Year's Eve was approaching. Tommy suggested that the group meet up somewhere and bring in the new year together. After much discussion, weighing pros and cons, it was mutually decided upon that New York would be their destination for such an occasion.

Oliver and Felicity flew out a day before the others. Oliver wanted a chance to have some time alone in the city with Felicity before the rest of the group descended upon them. He enjoyed their dysfunctional group of friends, but time just with his girlfriend was always needed.

After arriving in the city, they relaxed for a bit and then decided to do some sightseeing. Now they moved throughout the mall in the midst of the bustling and busy crowd.

They walked side by side in the mall as Oliver carried Felicity's bags while she munched on cinnamon twists he bought her from a bakery shop.

"Just try one Oliver," Felicity nagged him. For the last five minutes, she had been trying to get him to take even the smallest bite of her treat. Turning to him she held one of the twists to his lips. "How will you know you don't like them, if you don't try it?"

Oliver scrunched his nose up and shook his head. "They have things like that back home. Thea gets them all the time and I've tried it. Not a fan."

"Another reason as to why she's so much better than you." Felicity took another bite and licked the cinnamon sugar dust off her forefinger and thumb as Oliver watched her. "It's fried dough covered in butter, sugar and cinnamon. What's not to like?"

Stopping in the middle of pedestrian traffic, Oliver grabbed Felicity around the waist and dipped her. "How about I try it off of you instead." Pressing his lips against hers, he slipped his tongue through the small opening and tasted the sugar on her lips and tongue. With a satisfied hum, he pulled back with a wink licking his lips. "Sweet," he whispered as he settled her back upright.

Felicity wiped the corner of his lips with her thumb and kissed him once more. "You're trying to get us trampled and yelled at. You know they say New Yorkers aren't very nice."

"I'm sure they didn't even notice us," he said. Oliver draped his arm around Felicity keeping her close to him. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as she grabbed ahold of his hand holding him close. "And if they do, I'll kiss you again."

Felicity laughed as pure happiness bounced off of her as they seamlessly moved through the crowd without interference.

They stopped at a vacant table and took a seat to get off their feet for a moment. "What do you want to do next," Felicity asked him.

Before he could answer, Oliver heard his name being called loudly through the moving crowd. He looked back immediately not finding the source, but he recognized the familiar voice wishing he didn't.

"God," he groaned. "This would only happen to me."

Felicity heard the opposite of excitement in Oliver's voice at being recognized. She looked around trying to see if she could locate where the sound was coming from. "Who could you possibly know you in New York," Felicity asked.

Oliver sighed and for a moment, he wanted to grab Felicity's hand and run off ignoring the calling voice. He looked back again and his fears were confirmed when the person he feared it was met his eyes and quickened his pace to approach him and Felicity. It was way too late now.

"Fuck," he muttered quietly.

A nice looking guy that appeared to be they'd age approached them with a wide smile. Oliver stood up as the guy got closer still not showing a bit of excitement.

"Freaking Oliver Queen in New York City. What are the odds?" He clamped his hand down on Oliver's shoulder shaking him excitedly. He pulled Oliver up and into a rough hug. Stepping back, he waved his hand over Oliver's head. "Look at you. I almost didn't recognize you without the signature hair. Can't miss those baby blues though," he joked.

Felicity watched as Oliver's body grew rigid. He stepped closer to her, something he always did when he didn't want attention or was uncomfortable. Oliver gave him a strained smile leaning in closer to Felicity as if she could shield him.

Deciding to intervene and give Oliver a small save, she stood next to Oliver and held her hand out clearing her throat calling the stranger's attention. "Well, I'm Felicity. I am the girlfriend of the freaking Oliver Queen and he has me to thank for the new hair."

"Wow," he said with a whistle. He nodded and grinned again as he looked Felicity up and down. "Impressive." He grabbed Felicity's hand with a shake and lowered his voice to a whisper. "You see, he didn't use to be the girlfriend or even one girl type."

"Ah." Felicity withheld her eye roll as she dropped his hand. She slipped her arm through Oliver's linking their fingers together. That line was something she hadn't not ever heard before, and at this point, it rolled off her back.

"Felicity, this is Max Fuller. Max, this is Felicity Smoak, my girlfriend," Oliver officially introduced the two. "He and I went to school together back in Starling."

"Yeah, from elementary all the way to high school," Max elaborated. "Known this guy for a long time."

"Oh wow." She looked towards Oliver. "That's interesting."

"It's nice to meet you," Max said. "How long have the two of you been dating?"

"Since August," Oliver answered.

He laughed then apologized quickly. "Sorry, I'm just still trying to wrap my mind around Queen being in a legitimate relationship for half a year, and then the hair...that was your thing back in the day."

"Yeah well that was then." He nodded towards Felicity. "And this is now."

"What brings you two to New York? Come to ring in the new year?"

"Yeah," Oliver said. "Vacation before school starts back..."

"Oh that's right. You're at..." He paused as if he was drawing a blank.

"Cambridge Heights University," Oliver said for him.

"I've heard great things about their school," Max said. "I was accepted into Yale and Harvard, choose Harvard, but after a semester I decided to quit."

"Quit," Felicity repeated. "So, what are you doing now?"

"I run a nightclub," he said to Oliver and Felicity's surprise. "I managed to convince my father to invest in me and my random urge and it's paid off so far for me in the big apple."

"Of course it has," Oliver mumbled to himself.

Max produced a business card from his wallet and held it out.

"Oh wow," Felicity exclaimed as she took the card from. "You just carry those around on you, huh?"

"You have to," Max nodded. "Never know who you might run into." He elbowed Oliver with an exaggerated laugh. "Hey, you and Tommy still thick as thieves," he asked.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded. "He and some other friends are meeting us later today."

"Listen, any friends of Oliver and Tommy's are friends of mines. Come out to Poison tonight and everything is on me." He pressed his hand against his chest feigning sincerity. "Everything is on me. VIP, food, drinks, whatever it is. All on me, I promise."

"Thanks," Oliver said. "I'll talk it over with the group."

"Cool." Max looked towards Felicity. "It was nice meeting you, and I hope to see you guys tonight."

As Max left, Felicity studied his card in her hand. "A club owner at twenty-one," Felicity said. "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." Oliver took the card and slipped it into his pocket barely glancing at it. "Listen, how about we go back to the room? Get a little rest before the rest of the guys get here."

"Okay." Felicity grabbed her things following behind him. "You alright after seeing an old friend?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired from everything. I'm sure the others will want to go out, so I'll get a little rest beforehand."

"Okay," Felicity said. Despite not believing him 100%, she slipped her hand into Oliver's and walked with him out of the mall.

**

"Well this place passes the eye test at least." Felicity dropped Oliver's hand as they stepped inside Poison. She brushed her hair away from her face as she looked around.

The club was loud and filled to what seemed to be max capacity. It looked appealing and judging by the number of guests, other people thought so as well.

"Yeah." Oliver glanced around just as Max came into view.

"Guys," he loudly called attention to their group. His eyes settled on Tommy and he broke out into a belly splitting laugh. "Tommy Merlyn. The suave king, let me look at you." He jostled Tommy excitedly and roughly before hugging him tightly talking a mile a minute.

"Is he on something," Iris leaned in and asked Felicity.

"Adderall maybe," Felicity whispered as Sara joined her and Iris in laughter.

"You all made it." He looked past Oliver with his eyes landing on Felicity. "Nice to see you again."

"You too," Felicity replied. She turned to her friends. "These are my best friends Sara and Iris. That's Barry, Iris' boyfriend."

They exchanged small pleasantries quickly before Max motioned for them to follow him. "This is the VIP area, anything you want is on the house. And I mean anything."

"Let's head over here, I'll get you all some drinks."

"We're actually going to head to the restroom and freshen up," Felicity said. She leaned in kissing Oliver quickly as Sara grabbed ahold of her hand.

"Then to the dance floor," Sara said pulling both Iris and Felicity away from their respective boyfriends.

"Shots, my friends?" Max presented a tray with shots of vodka on them.

Oliver stood next to Barry taking one of the glasses. Max and Tommy talked while Oliver wished he could be any place but here at the moment. It wasn't that he wasn't in the mood to party, he just didn't want to be in the presence of Max Fuller for hours.

As Oliver threw his shot back, he Oliver could see something had garnered Max's attention. He followed his line of sight to see that he was looking in Felicity's direction.

"I have to give it to you Oliver," Max said. "You really snagged a great one." He paused before asking his next question. "What are my chances of taking her from you?"

"Excuse me?" Oliver took a step forward trying to make sure he understood Max clearly.

"Your girl," he nodded in Felicity's retreating direction as the curtain closed. "How much do you want to bet that I could take Felicity from you right now?"

Oliver's first reaction was to laugh because there was no way that Max had just done what he did. "Did you just make a pass at my girlfriend?"

Barry brought his glass to his lips nervously swallowing all of the liquid as he watched the exchange happen. He immediately grew nervous at the sight of Oliver's visible anger. Looking to Tommy was no help at all because he seemed ready to follow Oliver's lead and Oliver's lead would definitely be physical.

"Listen guys, I wasn't exactly prepared to fight tonight," Barry whispered to them both.

Max continued despite every sign telling him to stop. "Isn't that how you and I used to operate? Go after each other's girls? I get a girl; you try to sleep with her while she's with me? Vice versa."

"That was in high school. Some of us have grown up and if you make another remark about my girlfriend, I will break your fucking nose with my fist."

Oliver gritted his teeth and lunged for Max. He only managed to grab Max's jacket collar when Barry stepped between them keeping them apart.

"Max, you know that wasn't cool," Tommy spoke up. "Back off or next time, I'll hold Barry back and let Oliver have his way with you."

What looked to be Max's bodyguards appeared stepping through the curtains. Tommy glanced at them and then back to Max. "Your roided up bodyguards will have to go through me to get to him."

"Everything alright sir," the tallest one asked.

Max chuckled lightly and nodded. "It's cool guys," Max told them. "Just some old friends catching up, nothing more," he dismissed them. As the guards left, Max held his hands up and surrendered moving back out of Oliver's space. "I see that you're serious about her. I apologize. It was a bad and ill-mannered joke. I'm sorry, no hard feelings."

Oliver snatched away from Barry straightening his clothes back on himself.

Tommy moved Oliver towards the exit. "Let's go take a breather," he said pushing through the curtains.

Oliver walked over to the bar with Tommy and Barry trailing behind him. He found a vacant spot to sit at and ordered a beer. He felt a hand on his back and immediately knew it was Felicity from the comforting feel he got from her touch.

"You okay," she leaned over and asked him.

He could tell she didn't have a clue about the mini altercation, but she could see the annoyance on his face clearly. He took a swallow of his beer and tried to erase the evidence of displeasure.

He nodded falsely reassuring her that he was fine. There was no need to worry her with something he had handled.

"You go have fun," he said.

"You sure," she asked him again.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Felicity nodded seemingly accepting his answer. "I'll be right over here if you need me."

* * *

Felicity watched Oliver as he laid on the couch flipping through the channels on the television. Since they had gotten up that morning, Oliver was quieter than usual. Honestly he had been since the day before. Since the night out at Poison and that combined with him not really sleeping last night meant that something was bothering him.

"You want to go do something before I go out with the girls," she asked to gauge his reaction.

"No," he answered without looking back at her. "You can go ahead with them. I'll be fine here." He fell quiet again and went back to channel surfing.

"Oliver, what's going on with you? You've been weird since last night."

Oliver shook his head. "I'm fine," he mumbled.

"You are not," Felicity countered.

"How do you know I'm not?" He was joking and laughing, but once he looked at Felicity, he immediately saw that she didn't find anything funny. "Seriously, I'm fine babe."

"No, no babe or any of that stuff. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing." He tried to brush off her concern once more.

Felicity huffed loudly and walked over to Oliver blocking his view of the television. "I can tell when something is bothering my boyfriend. You've been quiet, withdrawn. All of that combined without you not sleeping last night means something is wrong. You've done a complete 180 since we saw that Max guy yesterday. The two of you have some sort of a history or something," she asked.

"I just think you're being paranoid..."

"Paranoid? Really Oliver? That's what you're going to go with?"

He sat up and approached her as she turned her back to him.

"If you don't want to talk about it then fine, but don't pretend like I'm just making something up to start an argument."

"I'm not arguing with you, you're the one who's going on this tangent."

"Don't do that," she turned to him. "Don't be condescending Oliver."

He reached out wrapping his arms around her waist. "Felicity...

"No." She pulled away from his reach. "If you don't want to talk about it, I'll leave it alone," she shrugged. "I won't force you, but what I won't do is stay around you like this when there's a city to explore and other people who would love to be around me."

Oliver sighed into his hands and tried to follow her around the hotel room as she snatched up her purse and coat avoiding his attempts to touch her while she stomped towards the door.

Felicity pulled the door open and saw Tommy jump back from it. He held his hands up in mock surrender. She could tell he'd been listening and was scared to be caught.

"Hey Smoak," he nervously spoke to her.

Felicity glanced back at Oliver once more before heading out the door. "Have fun with him," she said brushing past Tommy.

Tommy stood still blinking for a moment as the dust settled from Felicity's swift exit. He looked at Oliver who slumped down into the couch.

"So," Tommy said as he stepped inside and closed the door. "How's your afternoon going?"

Oliver looked up from his hands shooting Tommy an angry glare. "Screw you."

"What's the argument about," Tommy asked. "She seems pissed and I couldn't really hear that great through the door."

"She thinks something is bothering me, but I told her I'm fine. She doesn't believe me."

"Oh well that was totally convincing," Tommy said sarcastically. "If I can tell something is wrong then certainly your girlfriend knows. It's woman intuition man." Tommy sat down shaking his head. "And please tell me this isn't about Max."

Oliver fell quiet and dropped his head looking down.

Tommy shook his head in even more disappointment. "Oh no. No, no, no," he sighed. "Seriously man? Why?"

"You know I hate that guy," Oliver said. "Especially after last night."

"So, I hate him too. I'm not letting him ruin my vacation though. I thought we were over his arrogance."

"I don't know. Just seeing him pissed me off. And not even five minutes after seeing him, he was shoving his stupid business card in my face. I go to his stupid club despite not wanting to and he decides to hit on my girlfriend. Fuck that guy."

"You're screwing up and being stupid big time," he said.

"How?"

"How," Tommy echoed. "You're screwing up because you're mad at Fuller, but for some reason you won't tell Felicity exactly why and what happened," he said.

"You're being stupid because you have literally one of the hottest girlfriends on the planet, who by the way, you described as finally having great sex with, might I add. You have her in New York City and instead of spending time with her, you're moping because your high school rival lives in the city you're vacationing in."

"I'm not moping."

"Dude, you were all over her before yesterday. I saw the social media posts. If I know you've suddenly changed tunes, she knows. Women's intuition ring a bell?"

"It'll blow over," Oliver said. "I'll apologize and then we'll be fine."

"I get that you always competed with Fuller, but what could he possibly have right now that you want?"

"It's nothing." Oliver knew what was really bothering him, but didn't feel like explaining it to Tommy at the moment.

"Get up." Tommy roughly yanked Oliver up with him. "We're going to go scoop Barry up and get his opinion. Since you're turning your nose up at my advice, maybe the guy with a stable girlfriend can give you some."

Oliver pulled away. "I don't think it's as serious as you're making it," Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Ha," Tommy loudly exaggerated with a laugh. "I bet Felicity's talking about you to her girls right now. So I suggest you start preparing yourself to beg for forgiveness right this minute."

**

"You okay?"

Felicity looked up realizing she had been zoned out for a very long time. Her feet were relaxing in the bubbly water. The relaxing feel of the water and the thoughts roaming in her mind made her zone completely out.

Iris was next to her currently having her toe nails painted while Sara sat not too far from them at a nail station.

"I'm fine," she answered Iris. She pushed her hair behind her ear just as she tried to brush off their concerns. "What were you guys saying?"

Iris shook her head. "Nope. What's wrong?"

Sara cut her eyes back at the duo and shrugged. "You know she's not going to let up, so you might as well tell her. And me."

Felicity sighed and sat back crossing her arms. "Oliver and I had a fight," she told them.

"A fight," Sara echoed. "Have you two ever really fought before?"

"The Carrie incident was as close to something serious as I can remember," Iris said.

"I mean we've had small disagreements before, but this one was a little different," she said before launching into an explanation. "He's just...he's been acting so weird since the moment that Max guy showed up. Then last night made it worse. He was kind of sulking at the party and then after, he didn't want to do anything. Then after we went to bed, I woke up through the middle of the night and he was awake which never happens."

"Max seemed like a cocky guy," Sara said. "Maybe he and Oliver have a bad history or something."

"That's what I gathered, and I asked him if anything happened with him, but he brushed me off like it was nothing or I made the whole thing up." Felicity felt herself getting annoyed all over again at the situation.

"He's flipped a switch and is acting like a guy I barely recognize. The worst part is that I can tell something's bothering him, but he's insinuating that it's all in my mind." She didn't want to pull out the I know my boyfriend better than you guys do card, but she did. She knew something was wrong.

"I'm sure it's not you," Sara assured her. "Men feel like they have to brood and hold stuff in. Maybe he'll come around and talk to you once you get back to the room."

"I know I can hold stuff in at times too, but Oliver and I promised each other we would always come to one another and talk. He's doing exactly the opposite."

"You want me to text Barry and see if he knows? He will spill it in seconds," Iris offered.

"No," Felicity declined even though the thought was appealing. "If he wants to talk, he's going to have to come to me. I did my part, now it's his turn."

* * *

Oliver made it back to the hotel room to find Felicity curled up on the couch watching tv. He had gone out with Tommy and Barry. They gave advice or tried to at least. They weren't much help other than telling him that he was being stupid. And honestly, things really were that simple.

He knew he needed to talk to Felicity to make things right between them. He couldn't let this vacation end with them being in a bad place. He needed to apologize.

"Hey," he spoke as he walked in.

She didn't respond as her eyes stayed trained on the television. Oliver stopped in the middle of the room observing her. She rested her head in her hand as she leaned on the arm of the sofa.

"Can we talk?"

"About what," Felicity responded without enthusiasm.

"Me being an idiot," he said. "You were right when you said that something was bothering me and I'm sorry for brushing off your concern and acting like you were wrong."

Felicity finally looked at Oliver as he sat down next to her. Oliver took the eye contact as a good sign and continued. "I want to apologize to you and I owe you an explanation."

Felicity could see the sincerity on Oliver's face and in his voice. Her facade slowly dropped and she gave him the benefit of the doubt. "I'm listening," she said.

Oliver scooted closer to Felicity bringing her hand into his lap. "Max and I have never been particularly fond of each other..."

"That much I'm clear on," she said quietly.

"We've always been rivals. Whether it was running the fastest lap in elementary school, getting your first real kiss in middle school, chasing girls in high school...whatever. We always competed," Oliver continued.

"He always beat me out in the grades department, so that left me with trying to be the best party guy, the coolest dudebro, or the biggest playboy. I had to beat him in something, so that meant girls."

"We had this stupid thing where we would go after the girls the other was interested in. Max would get interested in someone, I would try to steal the girl from him. He would do the same to me."

"What does that have to do with me? Or with you getting upset," Felicity asked.

"I was already annoyed at seeing him. Then he made a pass at you last night. A remark about getting with you. I got pissed off. Pissed off enough to where I tried to fight him and I honestly would have if Tommy...well it was more Barry who diffused the situation more. And I realized that it was my fault he hit on you."

"Oliver, how is another guy being a pompous jerk your fault? You didn't make him say anything."

"It's my fault because I realized that the way I used to behave gave him the free will to even think that he could have a chance with you to begin with. The balls enough to see that you were with me and still think it was okay for him to say that. My past behavior made him comfortable enough to do that." Felicity was so much more than just a random girl or fling. She was his girlfriend. His girlfriend that he cared immensely for and for Max to downplay that because of his old actions, pissed Oliver off.

"Oliver..."

"I wasn't a good guy Felicity, and I..."

"You're not that guy anymore, Oliver," she said as he dropped his head. "Listen to me. You're not that guy anymore," she reiterated. "If I thought you were, I wouldn't be with you. I'm with you because I really like you and I care about you."

"Have I really changed though? I mean I had a girl I barely knew stalking you because I slept with her at a boat party."

"Okay," Felicity stopped him. "The Carrie situation had more to do with my own insecurities, overthinking and nerves, that I had to work through. It had nothing to do with you and I've told you this. We moved past it and you have to let it go."

"I know, it's just..." Oliver sat back as the words faltered on his lips.

Felicity looked at him and took an understanding sigh. Pushing his hands out of the way, she settled into his lap as he sat back against the sofa. "What's really going on here Oliver? I feel like there's something more than your past with women that don't matter."

"Man, you're good at this," Oliver laughed.

Felicity smiled down at Oliver as rested her palm against his chest feeling his racing heart beating. She followed his eyes forcing him to keep eye contact and not look away like he tended to do.

"Tell me. You know you can talk to me about anything right," she asked as Oliver nodded. "Remember what we promised each other?"

Of course Oliver remembered. He was the one who brought the topic up to make the promise to always come to each other with problems and be open with one another. Now he had to make good on his end of the deal. I'm feeling inadequate," he answered honestly. "Fuller and I went our separate ways after school, so I stopped competing with him. Seeing him here now brought back all those feelings I thought I left behind. I mean he's just 21 and already has this club that's thriving, and I still don't have a clue as to what I want to do with my life," he said. "I still feel like I'm just going through the motions. Taking this business class or that business class with no destined finish in sight. Maybe I should've taken my trust fund and done something like that with it."

Placing her hand on his chest, she looked down meeting his expressive blue eyes. "You don't need to compete with anyone. Only yourself."

"Yeah that's the problem," he mumbled. "I'm about to be in the final semester of my second year and I'm still not any closer to knowing what I want to concentrate on or what I want to do with my life."

"You have your tech dreams, Barry wants to be a forensic scientist, Iris has journalism, Sara has fitness." He paused taking a deep breath. "Even Tommy, who isn't serious about anything knows he wants to be a doctor."

"It's taking you a little longer, that doesn't mean it's any less important."

"Yeah, but..."

"Oliver." Felicity gripped his chin and looked in his expressive blue eyes. "I believe in you. Whatever you decide, I know you're going to be amazing at it. Don't pressure yourself."

Oliver nodded at Felicity's words. Reaching behind Felicity, he pulled his jacket off the table and grabbed something out of the pocket. "I got something for you," he held it out to Felicity.

Felicity erupted into laughter the moment she realized what Oliver was holding in his hand. She happily snatched the bag up holding it to her nostrils with a sniff. "Thank you," she beamed. "I thought I smelled something sugary, but I thought it might've just been a craving."

"You're obsessed," Oliver laughed. "I even got you a large this time," he whispered. If the talk didn't work, he was definitely going to try to bribe her with sweets.

"You gravel well," she smiled. Felicity took one of the twists and took a bite of it. "You know if you had told me how you really felt about the pompous Max Fuller, I wouldn't have gone to his little boring club. I think someone else could do a million times better."

"Please, you and your friends stayed on the dance floor the entire night."

"But I would've pretended to have an awful time and I could've come back to be with you. You missed out because you chose to brood instead."

"Lesson learned," Oliver said to himself.

"Good," she kissed his lips.

"Mhmm." Oliver licked his lips savoring the kiss and the taste of the sugar.

He held Felicity close resting his head against her chest. He could hear the soft patter of her heart, one of the most comforting sounds when he closed his eyes and just listened.

"I want to apologize again," he said as they sat there quietly. "I'm really sorry for going over the deep end. Ruining our mini vacation..."

"It's okay," she shushed him. "It's not over yet. We still have tonight. We're still going to bring in the new year together."

**

Three... Two... One... Happy New Year!

Fireworks went off in the background as rowdy cheers rang out. Couples hugged and kissed. Single patrons tossed drinks back. Some strangers looked to another stranger and decided to take the plunge the liquid courage gave them.

Their friends were around. Iris and Barry in happy bliss while Sara and Tommy found someone to hold their attention for the night. They all decided to attend the hotel New Years Eve party, a smaller low key affair. Going to Poison, or even another club was not an option.

"Happy New Year babe," Oliver whispered to Felicity.

"Happy New Year." Felicity smiled as Oliver's lips met hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she cradled the back of his head holding him close.

They kissed softly, but full of passion. The menial problems they had earlier during the trip were long forgotten. The noise around them drifted away and it was as if they were the only two celebrating the new year.

Oliver's hands pressed firmly against her back, her body meshed against hers. As Felicity looked up at him, he looked down at her with nothing but happiness and adoration in his eyes. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled even more accented by the makeup that painted her eyelids. Her lips were still shiny even after he thoroughly kissed her.

He kissed her once more before pulling back with a smile. His grip on her never loosened and he held her to him as close as he could.

Three words rattled around in his brain and his heart was beating so fast, he felt like it might jump out of his chest onto Felicity.

"I love you," he said. He sighed feeling a relief as the words left his lips.

Felicity's eyes widened and he could see as the realization of what he said slowly began to hit her as her smile slowly dropped and her eyes widened. She blinked and licked her still shiny lips.

Felicity was shocked. Oliver saying those words were the least expected thing she thought could occur during this trip.

"You do," she asked. Her voice was quiet almost as if the words were unbelievable.

Oliver pulled her arms from around him and grabbed her hand. He turned and moved through the crowd pulling Felicity behind him until they stood in a secluded area off by themselves.

He leaned against the wall running a nervous hand through his hair. "It's been on mind lately," he admitted honestly. "And I know that I was stupid earlier, but if anything, my behavior and the way you responded to me proved that without a doubt in my mind, I love you Felicity."

Over the holidays, Oliver knew what he felt for Felicity was more than typical feelings. He was a lonely brooding guy without her the first couple of weeks. He didn't hesitate to hop up and run straight to her. Seeking just to have her near. Even if they hadn't taken their relationship to the next levels, his feelings wouldn't be any less.

Felicity smiled broadly at Oliver. She glanced down at Oliver's nervous hands smiling even wider. She looked up catching her lip between her teeth. "I love you too," she said.

"Really?" Oliver let out a happy sigh as Felicity nodded. He didn't know if saying it to Felicity would backfire, but he was happy to see that she felt the same.

"Yeah. I love you Oliver. I mean that's why I was so upset with you at first. If I didn't feel that strongly, I wouldn't have cared about seeing what you were dealing with."

Oliver took a deep sigh of relief. "I really lucked out with you," he grinned.

"Yeah," Felicity matched Oliver's grin. "You might have."

Oliver looked back at the party, wanting to be anywhere but at the moment. He looked back towards Felicity with the corner of his lips tugging into a smile. "You want to get out of here and head back up to the room?"

Felicity didn't even look back to contemplate her decision. She nodded without hesitation slipping her hand into Oliver's. "Let's go."

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts ? XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but it's setting up a mini arc. Enjoy!

 

"I've learned that your college friends become kind of like family; you eat together, you take naps together, fight, laugh, cry and do absolutely nothing together until you can't remember how you ever lived without them in the first place." - Unknown

* * *

Felicity heard a low whistle as she bent over rearranging a shelf of phone cases. Instantly annoyed and prepared to give whoever it was a piece of her mind, she whipped around only to be pleasantly surprised. The cat call had come from Oliver, who stood with a wide grin on his face. Tommy was behind him examining a stand filled with Funko pops.

Oliver grinned even wider as he walked closer to her. Wiggling his eyebrows, he nodded his approval of her new work attire. “I must say, this new uniform really compliments your figure.”

Over the winter break, Felicity thought over her job at the bookstore and how she wanted to do something that pertained more to her line of study.

Returning back to campus, Felicity saw an advertisement for a new computer store opening just ten minutes from campus. She popped in to inquire about the store and job opportunities and was hired on spot once the manager got wind of her qualifications.

The bookstore was a nice job to keep her busy, but she happily traded in the yogurts and books to be around potential customers waiting to have their tech questions answered.

The uniform wasn’t as nice as Oliver pretended it was. A simple blue collar shirt stamped with the store’s name, paired with khakis. The only reason he was adamant about complimenting the look is because the khakis made her butt even more pronounce. Purely selfish reasoning on his part.

“What are you two doing here,” she asked him.

Oliver gasped as if Felicity’s words hurt him. “What type of question is that? I had to come and see you on your first day. It’s only right. And of course, I dragged that one along with me,” he nodded back at Tommy.

“Hey Smoak,” Tommy spoke on cue.

Felicity waved at him looking back at Oliver. “Guess what,” she grinned. “I get an earpiece.”

“Woah,” Oliver said with exaggeration.

“Yep.” Taking a small earpiece out of her pocket, Felicity clipped it into place on her showing it off. “I feel like some sort of superhero with it on,” she beamed excitedly.

Oliver smiled at Felicity’s infectious excitement. He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close to him.

Glancing around for a moment, Oliver looked to see if anyone that seemed to be a superior was around. The store was still pretty empty with only about three customers and it looked as if it was boss free for the moment.

“I really came to give you a good luck kiss since I didn’t get a chance to see you this morning,” he whispered.

Oliver pressed his lips against Felicity’s gently nudging them open and he slipped his tongue inside.

He was going to go for a small kiss, but he couldn’t help or stop himself from slightly devouring his girlfriend’s lips.

Tommy walked over separating Oliver and Felicity with a loud throat clearing. “Let’s go. We don’t want to get her fired on her first day for indecent exposure,” he joked.

Oliver threw Felicity a playful flirty wink as Tommy pulled him towards the door. “I’ll see you later,” he said.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Felicity lifted her hand with a small wave. “See you.”

**

“Why did I take this job?”

Oliver shot up in Felicity’s bed as she burst through her bedroom door loudly slamming it behind her. She tossed her things to the floor letting out a breath of frustrated air. Pausing for a moment, she looked at Oliver as he rubbed his eyes looking disoriented.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I woke you up.”

“It’s fine,” he mumbled.

Oliver had come over to Felicity’s for some quiet after class. The frat house was louder now that everyone was back from winter break and he knew Iris and Sara weren’t at home, so he seized his opportunity to get peace and quiet.

“What’s going on,” he asked reaching out for her. “Did something happen?”

“Nothing major.” Felicity kicked off her shoes and took Oliver’s hand climbing into the bed. “Other than the fact that my job totally sucks,” she whined.

“It’s only been a week,” Oliver laughed. “How can you hate it already?”

Felicity wrapped Oliver’s arm around herself seeking her boyfriend’s comfort. “Because I spend all day telling people to simply try turning their electronics on or off. Oh, and my personal favorite is, do you have it plugged in?” Felicity rolled her eyes and grumbled as she tucked herself into Oliver’s side.

Oliver looked down at her with an amused smile. “It can’t be that bad.”

“Also, my uniform is tacky and it sucks.”

“I happen to like the uniform,” he objected. Linking their fingers together, he pulled her closer. “But seriously, give it some time. You can’t completely write it off without really giving it a chance. Come on, my beautiful and smart girlfriend doesn’t give up easily.”

Felicity couldn’t help the wide smile that stretched across her face. Oliver always had a way of making her take a moment to breathe. She knew she was probably being more dramatic than she needed to be. Like Oliver said, it had only been a week, so maybe things would turn around.

“I’m sorry I woke you to complain,” she apologized. “I know how much you value your sleep.”

“It’s okay,” he shrugged.

They laid in silence for a bit with Felicity actually dozing off alongside Oliver. Before the got too deep in her sleep, Felicity remembered she needed to ask him something. 

“Hey, did you get the name of your new advisor yet,” Felicity nudged Oliver.

“I did,” he yawned.

Oliver decided to request an advisor change with the new semester. He felt like his advisor wasn’t helpful. Oliver was already stuck in a place of unknown and felt he needed someone that could help guide him or steer him in the right direction.

“His name is Walter Steele.”

Felicity repeated the name out loud. “That’s a very stern and straightforward sounding name,” she said.

“Yeah, maybe that’s what I need to figure out exactly what I am.”

“You’re a people person. You’re charming and you have a way of making anyone feel welcome.” Felicity pressed a chaste kiss underneath Oliver’s jaw. “Also, you’re very very very handsome.”

“You think so,” he looked down at her. He met her lips in a kiss.

“I know so,” she responded in between kisses. “Also, I know that I love you and I support you.”

* * *

“Tech Village hotline, this is Felicity speaking. How may I help you?”

Felicity listened quietly wishing that this call could be something that would challenge her. Something that would make her actually think instead of rolling her eyes.

Five seconds into the call, it was the exact opposite of what she wanted. Taking a deep breath, she managed to calm her voice as much as possible.

“No sir. If your phone has fallen into the toilet, it would be best to take it to your local provider. You don’t have a warranty with us.”

Felicity clicked off the call and let out an annoyed frustrated sigh. Turning around to the front counter, she looked up into an awaiting customer’s eyes.

“Hi.”

He spoke to her with an awkward wave, his face holding a bit of horrified expression on his face.

Clearing her throat, Felicity threw on her practiced smile. “Hello. How may I assist you today?”

“I just need to purchase this.” He slid a box with last year’s processor model across the counter.

“A satellite frequency TX40,” she said out loud.

Before she could ring it up, her tech spirit began loudly calling to her and she just had to inquire and ask what this guy was looking to do.

“If I may intrude, what are you planning to use this for?”

“Oh.” He looked pleased at the question. “I’m trying to breach into a firewall and I need something that will help me piggyback off a couple of firewalls.”

Felicity pushed the box to the side and shook her head. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let you walk out of here with outdated equipment,” she said.

“Oh...um, alright,” he said.

“You need the TX50 model instead. It’s new, fresh off of a release and it works ten times better as well as much faster and efficient.” Felicity grabbed a notepad and began jotted down the words in her mind. “Also, you need a remote tool that won’t have you relying on the public Wi-Fi system, which we both know if absolutely terrible.” She ripped the paper off and handed it over to him. “I know one that is great and also, cost friendly. Take this to customer service and they will hook you right up.”

He looked down at the paper with a smile and an approving head nod. “Wow, thank you.” He looked up at her name tag. “Felicity,” he said her name with a smile. “I’m trusting you on this.”

**

As the days passed, Felicity was feeling a little more confident about Tech Village. With students settling into the new semester, business picked up. Students were deeper into their classes, more was required, so that meant there were needs that needed to be met.

After her shift for the evening ended, Felicity said goodbye to one of her coworkers and made her way outside. Just as she was about to step off the sidewalk, she heard someone calling her attention.

“Felicity, hey! Do you have a minute?”

She whirled around on her heels to find the guy from days ago who came looking for a processor jogging up towards hers.

“Hey,” she spoke.

“I’m so glad I caught you,” he said a bit out of breath.

“Is there something you need? I can’t exactly do much out here though, I’m afraid.”

“I do actually...”

Felicity audibly groaned. “Please don’t tell me the software didn’t work for you.”

“No,” he quickly answered. “It was perfect.”

“Oh,” she smiled proudly. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“All thanks to you,” he said.

“You’re welcome. I was glad to help.”

“There is something else however.” He hesitated for a minute before continuing. “Listen, I wasn’t completely honest when I first met you.”

Felicity’s eyebrows arched curiously as she waited for more of explanation.

“When I came to you, I purposefully had the outdated equipment to see if you would stop me and steer me into the right direction. And you did exactly that,” he said. “I’m a graduate student here at Cambridge where I’m working on a project I could use someone with your expertise.”

“Hold on for a moment,” Felicity laughed in disbelief. “You were scoping me out essentially? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes, because you’re you. You’re Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity’s hand tightened on her purse strap as more confusion set in. “And how exactly do you know my last name,” she asked.

“I promise, I’m not a creep.” He held his hands up in defense. “Felicity, I don’t think you realize just how known you are around campus, but more importantly, I’m a graduate student at Cambridge and in Dr. Wells class where he mentioned you.”

That was the last thing Felicity thought this guy would say. It took her from confused to stunned.

“He mentioned me? Dr. Wells actually mentioned and talked about me?” A sense of pride and happiness swelled inside of her. “What did he say?”

“That you’re one of the star students in the tech field and he looks forward to having a chance at working with you one day.

“And how exactly do you fit into this?”

“I have this huge project I’m working on. I would love to have someone with your skills and mindset to help me. I would credit you on it and everything, I promise.”

“You want me? Why,” she asked skeptically. Here was a guy she didn’t know and she thought she was just helping out, but now all of a sudden, he needed her.

“The one and only,” he smiled. "Also because I know we can do great things together."

Felicity quickly went over the proposition in her mind. It would add to her already busy workload, but she could more than likely make her schedule work. It would be a challenge, and also, a great thing to add to her growing resume. She was leaning towards saying yes, but she had one pressing question.

“And this project is for Dr. Wells class,” she questioned.

He nodded.

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip and shifted on her feet thinking for a little longer. “Wait,” she exclaimed. “Before I say yes, I figure it would be best if I know your name.”

He smiled and held his hand out for a handshake. “Ray. Ray Palmer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts!


End file.
